Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendent
by maya1234
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'anglais, Durant l’été entre sa cinquième et sixième année, Harry découvre qu’il n’est pas entièrement humain. Qu’estce qu’est exactement un Shiverin et qu’estce que Draco à avoir avec cela ? Avertissement HPDM & MPREG.
1. Chapitre 1 ¤ partie 1

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et à Angel Lain sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Il peut arriver que j'utilise par mégarde certains des noms anglophones.

Note de l'auteur : Le Shiverin est seulement un personnage que j'ai inventé. Et je suis désolé si cela ressemble à toutes les nombreuses fics sur les Veela. J'ai essayé de la rendre différente.

**Résumé de l'histoire : **Durant l'été suivant sa cinquième année, Harry découvre qu'il n'est pas entièrement humain. Qu'est-ce qu'est exactement un Shiverin et qu'est-ce que Drago à avoir à faire avec cela ?

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique une **relation** **homosexuelle **et comportera aussi une **grossesse masculine**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

* * *

Coucou tout le monde,

Alors aujourd'hui, je mets une nouvelle traduction en ligne _Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant_, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que j'y pensais. Je suis un peu nerveuse puisque c'est la première fois que je traduis ce genre d'histoire… alors je compte sur vous pour me rassurer. Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, le nouveau chapitre de _Betrayed_ et le suivant sont en train de se faire corriger par Shinia (Dod : dans la salle de torture, lol). Ils devrait donc être postés dans quelques jours, tout dépendant du temps qu'elle prendra.

L'histoire a pour l'instant 8 chapitres d'écrits qui seront chacun, ainsi que les suivants séparés en deux parties, le plus également possible. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte de publier régulièrement même s'il se trouve que je mets beaucoup de temps à traduire.

Je souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture.

On se retrouve en bas.

Maya

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Chapitre 1. (1/2)

* * *

**

La petite maison du numéro 4, Little Whinging Surrey semblait être une maison normale de tous les jours. C'était un petit bâtiment de deux étages avec une porte de garage en bois et une pelouse bien entretenue. Le genre de maison où on s'attend à ce qu'une famille avec une mère, un père et peut-être deux enfants vive à l'intérieur. Et sous tous les côtés, les Dursley semblaient être cette famille typique. Le père allait travailler tous les jours. C'était un grand homme avec une moustache touffue et n'ayant presque pas de cou, du nom de Vernon Dursley. Sa femme, Pétunia aux yeux d'aigle et au long cou, restait à la maison et essayait d'espionner chez le voisin le plus proche. Et lorsque leur fils, Dudley n'était pas à son école, Smeltings, il était à la maison bourrant sa face et regardant la télévision. Puis, il y avait l'autre garçon, leur neveu Harry Potter. Qui était venu vivre avec eux quand ses parents avaient été tués. Il était la raison de leur grand secret, la chose qu'ils voulaient garder cachée de tous, la bizarrerie qu'ils voulaient que personne ne connaisse. Pour eux, il était un monstre. Pour eux, le garçon était la plus pire chose au monde, qui avait hérité de l'anormalité de ses parents. Harry Potter était un sorcier. Mais, c'était un mot qui n'était jamais utilisé dans la maison des Dursley. Celui-ci et le mot magie étaient considérés comme tabou. Ils étaient les pires mots qui pouvaient être dis, par n'importe qui. Bien, excepté peut-être Dudley naturellement. Pour autant qu'ils détestaient Harry, ils aimaient leur fils Dudley. La disposition d'ordures potelée ne pouvait faire aucun mal. Son école, Smeltings avait suggéré plusieurs fois qu'ils mettent le garçon au régime. Mais, les tentatives qu'ils avaient faites, n'avaient juste jamais fonctionnées. Puisqu'il emmenait furtivement de la nourriture en haut, dans sa chambre. Et quand elle était trouvée par sa mère, elle disait juste qu'il était un garçon en bonne santé avec, un gros appétit juste comme son père. Mais, le pauvre Harry qui n'avait pas la chance d'emmener furtivement de la nourriture dans sa chambre, était restreint au peu qu'il recevait pendant les repas. Et devait ajouter à cela les repas que ses amis lui envoyaient avec le courrier, par hibou. C'était une autre chose que sa tante et son oncle n'aimaient pas. L'idée même d'envoyer le courrier par hibou était juste simplement absurde. Non, ils aimaient bien mieux l'envoyer par la vieille méthode avec le facteur passant de façon régulière. Oui, les Dursley aimaient tout ce qui était simple et ordinaire. Et pensaient que leur neveu sortant de l'ordinaire était simplement étrange.

Cette nuit cependant au numéro quatre, les choses étaient loin d'ordinaire, dans la plus petite chambre de la maison. Cette chambre appartenait à Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Harry était allé dormir cette nuit-là plutôt tard, puisqu'il avait emballé ses choses pour pouvoir quitter le lendemain. Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis de son père, et un ancien professeur, avait dit qu'il viendrait prendre Harry chez les Dursley, pour le reste de l'été. Le garçon était excité. Il ne pouvait pas attendre chaque année pour s'en aller des Dursley. Il ne s'y était jamais senti chez lui et il avait toujours pris n'importe quel moyen pour regagner de nouveau le monde de la magie, sa maison. Il avait voulu être prêt à partir dès que Remus arriverait. Ainsi, il s'était assuré que sa valise ait été emballée avec toutes ses choses d'école et son Éclair de Feu, son balai bien-aimé. Harry était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de sa maison dans le meilleur jeu du monde, le Quidditch. Au moins, il espérait qu'il le serait. L'année dernière, Dolores Ombrage était arrivée et avait pratiquement pris la direction de l'école. Elle avait essayé de se débarrasser de Dumbledore, et avait pris n'importe quelle méthode à sa disposition pour discréditer Harry. Enfin, elle avait trouvé une façon de prendre à Harry une des choses qu'il aimait le plus. Elle avait confisqué son balai, le sortant de l'équipe de Quidditch, et il avait reçu une interdiction à vie de jouer au Quidditch. Il avait récupéré son balai à la fin de l'année après qu'Ombrage ait été démasquée comme la garce qu'elle était. Mais, il n'était toujours pas certain qu'on lui permettrait de revenir dans l'équipe, l'année prochaine. Il espérait que sa directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall, le lui permettrait. Bien que cela n'allait pas ruiner le reste de son été. Il espérait juste que là où il finirait, ses amis Ron et Hermione y seraient. Leur amitié avait été tendue l'année dernière mais ils l'avaient surmonté. Il avait été si excité qu'il s'était fatigué lui-même. Il était seulement vingt-trois heures trente qu'il était déjà couché. C'était une rareté pour lui considérant la journée. On était le 30 juillet, le jour précédant son anniversaire. Normalement, il resterait debout jusqu'à minuit attendant les cadeaux qu'il savait arriver de ses amis. Mais, cela devrait simplement attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Les minutes s'envolaient alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, jusqu'à ce que les chiffres incandescents de sa vieille horloge indiquent minuit, il n'était pas et demi. Soudainement, une faible lumière entoura la forme assoupie sur le lit. Le garçon commença à se tordre de douleur alors que de la magie pure traversait son corps. Un vent s'éleva, soufflant les papiers présents et s'éleva par la fenêtre entrouverte. Harry cria et son dos s'arqua vers le haut du lit. La douleur étira son corps et il se mit dans une position fœtale, essayant de s'en éloigner dans son sommeil. Il dormait sans chemise depuis qu'il y avait une vague de chaleur et on pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à des taches brun clair de léopard apparaître sur ses épaules et descendre sur son épine. Il se tordit encore, la douleur lui rendant impossible de rester à un même endroit pendant une longue période. Des griffes apparurent au bout de ses doigts, et pendant qu'il se tournait sur le ventre, des ailes noires de dragon poussèrent dans son dos et disparurent ensuite. Il ne cria plus mais un doux trémolo ponctué d'un mélodieux bourdonnement retentit à chaque instant et puis s'échappa par la pièce. Il se retourna encore ; la douleur commençait à s'apaiser. Il bailla affichant un ensemble de crocs dangereusement pointus. Mais, alors que la magie pure se calmait, ceux-ci et les griffes disparurent. Les seules choses restantes, prouvant que quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit, étaient les taches sur ses épaules et sur son dos et le désordre dans la chambre. Pour ne pas mentionner le trémolo continuant encore. Et remerciez la bonté maintenant que cela semble passer inaperçu des Dursley et tous ceux en dehors du numéro quatre.

**

* * *

**

Mais à travers l'Angleterre, dans une maison paraissant plutôt grande et luxueuse, il y avait un jeune homme qui l'avait notée. Il avait senti la subite montée d'énergie dès qu'elle avait commencé. La douleur que l'autre jeune homme avait ressentie avait aussi parcouru son corps. Maintenant, tout ce qui restait était une douce sensation de picotement qui commençait dans son estomac et parcourait chacun de ses membres. Drago Malfoy haletait légèrement, lorsque des coups à sa porte se firent entendre.

« Drago, » appela la voix de son père. L'homme d'une manière ou d'une autre avait été libéré d'Azkaban. Drago était assez certain que Voldemort avait quelque chose à voir avec cela. « Drago, j'entre. » Du souci pouvait être entendu dans la voix de l'aîné Malfoy. La plupart des personnes croyaient que Lucius Malfoy était un imperturbable fils de chien. Mais, la vérité était autre, quand cela concernait son fils unique, il était la personne qui s'inquiétait le plus au monde. Juste un peu strict et naturellement, il s'attendait à de grandes choses de son fils.

Drago grogna alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Il ne voulait vraiment voir personne en ce moment. Il voulait juste être seul avec le sentiment le plus merveilleux qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

« Drago, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? J'ai entendu votre cri jusque dans mon bureau. »

« Ce n'était vraiment rien, père. » Le garçon essayait de stopper l'inquiétude de son père. Il bailla et s'étira. Il ne portait pas sa chemise et l'on pouvait facilement voir les taches brunes qui cascadaient légèrement au-dessus de ses épaules et commençaient légèrement à s'étendre sur son ventre. S'il se retournait, son dos entier serait couvert de taches. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devait inquiéter parce que c'était normal. Bien normal pour lui parce que, lors de son anniversaire, Drago Malfoy était entré en possession de son héritage Shiverin. Les Shiverins étaient une espèce presque éteinte. Au cours des années, les accouplements subséquents avec des sorciers ou des sorcières avaient décimé leur nombre, laissant seulement quelques petits groupes de Shiverin au sang pur. Maintenant, il était seulement possible pour une personne du monde de la Magie de devenir un Shiverin, lorsque les deux parents avaient la ligne dominante du sang en eux. Les parents eux-mêmes ne seraient pas Shiverins mais elle serait transmise à leur enfant. Si le Shiverin se liait à un sorcier ou à une sorcière ordinaire, la ligne de sang dormirait encore jusqu'à ce qu'un autre, avec le sang de Shiverin soit venu. Mais, sur la chance improbable qu'ils avaient de se lier avec un autre Shiverin, ce serait la chance de continuer la ligne de la famille. Tristement, c'était la possibilité que deux Shiverins naissent en même temps qui était le plus peu probable. Et la possibilité pour que tous deux soient assez proches de l'autre pour se rencontrer était encore plus peu probable. Et même si deux Shiverin étaient nés dans le même secteur, l'un devrait être un dominant et l'autre un docile pour que quelque chose se produise. Cela n'importait pas si c'étaient deux mâles parce qu'un Shiverin docile pouvait porter des enfants qu'importe son sexe.

Lucius nota le trémolo venant de son fils pendant qu'il baillait. « Drago pourquoi chantez-vous ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous père ? Je ne chante pas. »

« Drago, je pense que maintenant je peux identifier la chanson du Shiverin. Ainsi, qu'est-ce qui vous a excité cette fois ? »

Le blond Serpentard s'arrêta et écouta. Assez sûrement, il pouvait entendre le trémolo musical qu'était la chanson du Shiverin. « Je suis désolé père, je n'avais pas réalisé. » Il se laissa tomber hors du lit. « Je n'y pouvais rien. J'ai senti une montée subite de puissance, puis d'immenses douleurs, et après, j'ai éprouvé le sentiment le plus incroyable de plaisir que je n'ai jamais ressenti. » Le trémolo devint plus fort. « C'était comme un volcan de lave fondu dans mon ventre et se répandant dans chaque partie de mon corps. Je pouvais le sentir dans chaque fibre de mon être et c'était incroyable. » Les crocs de Drago étaient apparus à ce moment et ses pupilles étaient devenues celles d'un chat. Le long de ses avant-bras de petites écailles commençaient à apparaître.

D'après la réaction de son fils, Lucius se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait seulement parler d'un autre Shiverin. Était-ce possible,qu'un autre Shiverin soit né à cet instant? Et si la seule chose que pouvait expliquer la réaction de son fils était qu'il avait rencontré l'autre Shiverin auparavant? « Qui était-ce Drago ? »

Le visage de Draco devint triste. « Je ne sais pas. » Le trémolo s'éteignit en un faible bourdonnement, reflétant la dépression de l'âme du garçon.

« Essayes plus fort, Drago. »

La tête du Shiverin se souleva rapidement. « J'ai ditque je ne savais pas. » Ses griffes apparurent et des ailes argentées de dragon poussèrent dans son dos. Il sauta sur ses pieds et commença à arpenter la pièce. Il observait son père comme un prédateur observe sa proie. « Qu'est-ce que cela importe de toute manière ? Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous ? Il est mien vous m'entendez, mien. Vous ne devez pas le toucher, » siffla-t-il prêt à attaquer.

La crainte s'empara du corps de Lucius. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Drago était un Shiverin dominant. Ils avaient plus de taches sur le dos et étaient les seuls de l'espèce à avoir des écailles. Ils étaient également très possessifs quand cela touchait à leurs compagnons et attaqueraient n'importe qui semblant être une menace. Il semblerait que l'autre Shiverin était un docile et Draco s'était déjà attaché. « Maintenant Drago, calme-toi, je ne voulais rien dire de cela. » Il recula vers la porte. Le trémolo qui avait été triste et mélancolique quelques instants plus tôt était maintenant fort et transperçait les tympans. « Je ne penserais pas à vous prendre votre compagnon. »

Le garçon ne sembla pas écouter.

Lucius savait qu'il devait sortir de là. Un Shiverin dominant avait une résistance physique presque inégalée et si son fils l'attaquait, il n'aurait aucune chance. Mais, c'était le poison qui l'inquiétait le plus. Une fois irrité ou en protégeant son compagnon, un Shiverin créait un poison très efficace. Si quelqu'un était mordu par un Shiverin dominant, il finirait dans le plus haut étage de Sainte Mangouste pendant un moment. Et très probablement il y aurait de graves dommages aux muscles. Mais la morsure d'un docile était encore plus mauvaise. Étant les plus faibles de l'espèce, ils comptaient le plus souvent sur leur poison et leur vitesse. Heureusement, le docile était peu disposé à mordre. Seulement s'ils sentaient que la vie de leur compagnon ou de leurs enfants étaient menacées. Si on faisait cette erreur, ils ne donneraient pas une chance de le regretter plus tard. La dernière fois où une personne avait été mordue par un docile, elle y avait suvécu durant dix minutes. C'était une mort très douloureuse. Le poison gelait tous les muscles. Commençant par les volontaires puis, continuant par l'involontaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait arrêté le cœur. Lucius n'aimait pas l'idée de prendre une morsure de son fils tandis qu'il était fou. Il atteint la porte. Non audacieux pour éloigner ses yeux du Shiverin furieux.

Drago grogna et commença à s'approcher de plus en plus de l'autre homme. À ce moment-là, il ne s'inquiétait pas si cet homme était son père. Il le voyait juste comme une menace à ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait était son compagnon qu'il venait juste d'entendre et encore maintenant, il voulait sentir cette merveilleuse sensation. Il voulait goûter cette belle peau et dévorer son compagnon par tout ce qui valait la peine. Son compagnon était à lui et seulement sien, il ne laisserait pas n'importe qui l'éloigner. Et lorsque finalement il l'aurait, il ne le laisserait pas partir. « Il est mien, » grogna-t-il encore.

« Oui Drago, » essaya son père une fois de plus pour calmer le côté sauvage de son fils. Mais, il dût faire un sprint alors que Drago l'assaillait. Il courut vers la porte et l'avait refermée lorsque son fils se cogna contre le bois solide. C'était l'un de ces moments où Lucius était heureux que les portes soient fait en bois massif et charmées pour ne pas se briser. Il mit un charme de fermeture sur la porte et puis se tint là, écoutant son fils détruire sa chambre de l'autre côté. Lucius soupira. Il devrait y envoyer les elfes de maison plus tard pour arranger les choses. Cela allait être un été intéressant. Il semblait que Drago passerait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre. Il espérait seulement que le garçon trouverait son compagnon à l'école l'année prochaine.

**

* * *

**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, au bruit d'un doux hululement et à quelque chose mordillant son oreille. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa chouette Hedwige le regarder ennuyée.

« Hé, ma fille. » Il parvint de façon précaire à frotter le côté de sa joue avec son doigt.

Elle se pencha vers lui et pinça son doigt affectueusement puis donna sa patte où il y vit une simple enveloppe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? » Il enleva la lettre et lui donna un festin d'hibou sur sa table à côté du lit. Elle chanta joyeusement et vola à sa cage.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et enleva la courte note de parchemin. Elle était de Ron.

_Harry,_

_Hé compagnon, joyeux anniversaire. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais, tu recevras ton présent plus tard. Hermione a pensé que puisque nous te verrions bientôt qu'il serait plus agréable de te les donner en personne. Mec, elle est excitée, je ne peux jamais là garder assise pendant plus de cinq secondes. Ainsi, arrives le plus vite possible avant qu'elle me rende totalement fou._

_Ton ami,_

_Ron_

Harry ne pouvait pas aider mais riait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ces deux-là n'avaient toujours pas admis leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. C'était si évident qu'ils s'aimaient. Alors, cela le transperça. Ils allaient le voir bientôt là où Remus l'emmènerait. La crainte emplit son estomac. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas square Grimmaurd, encore. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait déjà endurer cela. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retourner là-bas après ce qui était arrivé à Sirius. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait s'inquiéter de Kreattur. Remus avait donné à l'elfe de maison la plus horrible punition qu'il pouvait, il lui avait donné des vêtements. Le loup-garou avait dit que l'elfe de maison gémissait et se plaignait à temps plein. L'horrible créature avait même essayé de mendier la rémission, mais il était déjà trop tard. Et quoiqu'il savait que c'était faux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que l'elfe de maison soit mort.

« Garçon, debout maintenant. Un de ces êtres étranges est ici pour toi, » commanda Vernon, mais un peu plus tranquillement qu'à la normale.

Harry grogna. Il n'aimait pas quand les Dursley l'appelaient monstre mais il pouvait le supporter. Cela lui prenait chaque once de sa retenue pour s'empêcher d'attaquer le bâtard quand il insultait ses amis. Il enfila rapidement une paire de pantalons et une chemise, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et descendit en courant pour rencontrer Remus. « Bonjour Remus. »

« Hé Harry. » L'homme se pencha et étreint le petit garçon. Au cours des années, tous deux étaient devenus plus proche. Et avec la mort de Sirius, ils s'étaient rapprochés encore plus étroitement. Remus n'essayait pas de prendre la place de Sirius, il ne ferait jamais cela. Il teint le garçon à longueur de bras pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble de celui-ci. « Ainsi, comment ont été les choses, Harry ? Les Moldus t'ont bien traité ? »

« Il n'y a rien à s'inquiéter Remus, tout était correct. »

« C'est bien. Hum, Harry, où sont tes lunettes? »

« Je les porte naturellement. »

« Désolé Harry mais, tu ne les portes pas. »

Les doigts minces trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à son visage et tâtèrent en direction de l'habituelle monture de métal noire. « Enfer sanglant, » haleta Harry.

« Peux-tu bien voir ? » L'homme plus âgé se rappelait que James sans ses lunettes était pratiquement aveugle.

Le garçon était choqué. Comment est-ce que ceci pouvait être ? Il ne devrait pas pouvoir voir à un pied sans ses lunettes. Mais, sa vision semblait être parfaite. « Comment cela a pu se produire ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas, mais nous demanderons à Dumbledore quand nous arriverons à destination. Viens, on va chercher tes choses. » Remus commençait à se diriger vers le haut des escaliers. Mais, il se rendit compte que le garçon ne le suivait pas. « Harry, est-ce que tu viens ? » Les yeux verts d'Harry regardaient fixement le tapis. « Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais Remus, je vais très bien. Je me demandais juste où nous allions. Ne me prend pas mal. Je suis heureux de partir d'ici. Je pense juste que je ne pourrais pas être en mesure d'aller de nouveau à square Grimmaurd, en ce moment. »

L'ex-professeur sourit. Il descendit les escaliers et prit encore le garçon dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu serais prêt pour cela. Je ne penserais pas à t'emmener là-bas en ce moment. Viens, on va chercher tes choses. »

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à rassembler toutes ses affaires et à les descendre au salon. Ils avaient envoyé Hedwige au-devant d'eux puisqu'ils voyageraient par Portoloin.

« Ha, non, » gémit Harry passant ses doigts au travers de ses cheveux noirs comme l'encre. « Je déteste vraiment voyager par Portoloin. »

Le plus âgé rit. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. C'est exactement la sensation de se faire retourner l'estomac. » Il tendit la petite figurine de dragon qui était le Portoloin à ce moment-là. « Mais, c'est la seule manière que nous ayons pour aller où nous allons. Ce n'est pas relié au réseau de cheminette. »

Harry soupira et remit sa main sur le dragon. Après quelques secondes, il sentit le sentiment familier d'un crochet au niveau du nombril.

**

* * *

**

Drago grogna contre les œufs pochés de son plat. Ils étaient devenus froids depuis un long moment.

Sa mère soupira. « Drago chéri, je souhaite réellement que vous mangiez quelque chose. »

Le garçon maugréa et regarda fixement son plat.

« S'il vous plait, Drago, » charma-t-elle.

« Je n'ai plus faim. » Il repoussa le plat en zieutant, les œufs répugnant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Il avait déjà mangé le lard et la saucisse. Pour ne pas mentionner le bifteck. Les œufs ne l'intéressaient pas. Même la pensée de les manger retournait son estomac.

« Narcissa chérie, cessez s'il vous plait d'agacer ce garçon. »

Elle soupira encore réalisant qu'elle avait perdu le combat. Le petit déjeuner continua un petit moment avant qu'elle n'ait relevé les yeux de son plat et ait souri à son fils. « Ainsi Drago, avez-vous parlé à Pansy récemment ? »

La tête de Drago se releva rapidement et il brilla chez sa mère.

Lucius laissa tomber sa fourchette de la table avec un fort cliquetis et il commença à s'étouffer avec le morceau de bifteck qu'il venait juste de mettre dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna le Shiverin. Ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis de l'éclat métallique au bleu de la mer balayée par l'ouragan.

Lucius essaya de faire signe à son épouse pour l'obliger à se taire. Mais, il toussait toujours, ne pouvant rien dire. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ?

« J'étais simplement curieuse. Elle va être votre future épouse, après tout, » indiqua avec nonchalance la noble femme.

Les yeux orageux devinrent des fentes obscures sous la colère alors que les mains serraient le côté de la table. « Et qui a dit n'importe quoi à ce sujet ? » grogna-t-il hors de la question.

« Chéri, vous savez depuis longtemps que nous souhaitons que vous épousiez Pansy, sa famille est de très bons amis à nous. »

Il ricana montrant ses crocs. « De très bons amis à vous, pas à moi. »

« Drago, » dit-elle sévèrement. « Comment osez-vous… »

« Non mère, comment osez-vous ? » hurla le garçon. Se levant, il cogna ses poings sur la table, là brisant à moitié et en renversa les plats sur le plancher.

« Maintenant vous m'écoutez … » commença sa mère pour le réprimander mais fut arrêtée par son mari la retenant.

« Narcissa, » l'avertit-il, il devrait finalement arrêter le carnage.

« Non, vous écoutez maintenant, mère. Je ne ma marierai pas à cette stupide vache de Pansy. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais être collé avec quelqu'un qui ressemble à un carlin (**1**) ? J'ai vu des ogres qui regardent mieux qu'elle. Et ils sont certainement plus intelligents. » La salle commençait à réverbérer un fort bourdonnement de cris perçants et un éclat de magie brisa les fenêtres ternies. « La seule manière pour que je sois d'accord sur cette union soit que j'ai le malheur qu'elle soit mon compagnon. Et je suis fier de dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle le soit, même petite soit-elle. Il y a seulement une personne qui sera à jamais près de moi. Seulement une personne avec qui je resterai le restant de ma vie. Et quand je le trouverai et l'aurai finalement fait mien, la personne qui essayera de nous séparer souhaitera avoir de bonnes places dans l'après-vie parce qu'elle ne vivra pas longtemps. » Un autre éclat de magie et les portes de la salle furent arachées de leurs charnières alors qu'il sortait d'un pas lourd.

Narcissa se tenait debout, regardant fixement là où se tenait son fils. Alors, elle se retourna accusant les yeux argentés de son mari. « Vous, bâtard sanglant, vous auriez pu me le dire, » hurla-t-elle. Puis, elle le gifla durement avant de quitter elle aussi la pièce d'un pas lourd.

Il regarda fixement le dos de son épouse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait prise l'un des nombreux couloirs du manoir. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche et il posa son regard fixe vers la table cassée. Il soupira une fois de plus. Ils allaient encore avoir besoin des elfes de maison.

Drago claqua la porte de sa chambre. Le bourdonnement de cris perçants continuait toujours alors qu'il faisait des allées et venues. Comment avait-elle osé, comment pourrait-elle même penser à lui demander cela. Il se saisit d'une chaise et la jeta contre le mur. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il pense même à toucher cette chienne. Une autre chaise fut brisée contre le mur. Non, il voulait seulement une personne et une personne seulement, son compagnon. Un vase alla rejoindre le désordre de bois brisé sur le plancher. Il se tourna et détruisit les rideaux dispendieux avec ses griffes. Et un coup énergique de ses ailes fit soufflé les peintures hors du mur, causant plusieurs plaintes des portraits. Il ne s'inquiéta pas cependant. Il voulait tellement, en ce moment mettre quelque chose, quelqu'un en pièces. Il siffla et déchiqueta le reste des rideaux. Ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte à quel point il était chanceux ? La plupart des Shiverin n'avait jamais une chance de trouver un compagnon, beaucoup moins qu'un autre Shiverin. Il hurla et abattit son poing sur une table, la brisant. Sa colère bouillait maintenant encore plus. Pourquoi était-ce si injuste ? Il avait ressenti son compagnon, ressenti sa présence brute dans ses veines. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler qui il était. Il ne savait même pas, ce à quoi il ressemblait. Un sentiment douloureux commença à apparaître dans son cœur et voyagea à travers son corps entier. Il avait besoin de son compagnon. Il devait le goûter, le sentir, le réclamer. Les autres rideaux furent alors déchiquetés. Mais, n'importe comment il avait essayé depuis la nuit passée, il ne pouvait plus le sentir.

« Sois damné, » hurla-t-il et un autre vase éclata. « Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier. Il massacra le divan, ruinant le doux cuir noir. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas le trouver ? J'ai besoin de lui, il est mien. » Il sentit une légère sensation calmante et le cri perçant revint à un puissant trémolo comme l'épuisement commençait à prendre le dessus. « Mien, » dit-il encore alors qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit. Il tira un oreiller rembourré plus proche et le serra contre lui. « Je te trouverai, » chuchota-t-il. « Je t'aurai. Tu es mien et quand je t'aurai trouvé, tant de plaisirs seront à nous. » Ses yeux maintenant mercure se fermèrent et il tomba bientôt rapidement endormi.

* * *

**À suivre.****

* * *

**

(**1**) - Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, un carlin selon le dictionnaire que j'ai à ma porté est un chien, « un petit dogue à poil ras, à museau noir et écrasé. »

**

* * *

**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Espérant que vous avez bien ri avec les mésaventures de Lucius Malfoy - c'est pas tous les jours qu'on le voit ainsi. Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry et Remus arrive à destination et on assite à un rêve très particulier. On en apprend aussi beaucoup plus sur ce qui passé la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet, ainsi que sur le Shiverin. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir…

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

Maya


	2. Chapitre 1 ¤ partie 2

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et à Angel Lain sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Il peut arriver que j'utilise par mégarde certains des noms anglophones.

**Note de l'auteur** : Le Shiverin est seulement un personnage que j'ai inventé. Et je suis désolé si cela ressemble à toutes les nombreuses fics de Veela. J'ai essayé de là rendre différente.

**Résumé de l'histoire : **Durant l'été entre sa cinquième et sixième année, Harry découvre qu'il n'est pas entièrement humain. Qu'est-ce qu'exactement un Shiverin, qu'est-ce que Draco à avoir à faire avec cela ?

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un slash et contient un MPREG, en d'autres mots une grossesse masculine. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**o**

**Réponse aux Reviews : **

**crystal yuy :** Je suis très contente que cette deuxième traduction te plaise autant et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Pour la suite de Betrayed et bien, le nouveau chapitre est posté depuis le 6 mai, donc j'imagine que tu as lu la suite ? Sinon, tu peux toujours aller un coup d'œil. Je te dis un très gros merci pour ta review et à la prochaine, j'espère.

**Dodie-ange :** Je te remercie encore pour t'être proposer pour la correction… cela m'enlève un poids sur le dos et comme tu m'as demandé, pour le prochain chapitre je te donnerai aussi la version originale. Merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, bye.

**madhatter hi-chan : **Je te remercie, je pense effectivement que je vais avoir besoin de courage pour la suite, mais les vacances arrivent à grands pas donc, je vais avoir plus de temps à consacrer à mes traductions. Pour la correction comme tu peux le voir et bien, j'ai eu plusieurs offres… J'ai donc pris la première personne à s'être proposée pour ne pas faire de favoritisme, mais puisque tu dis que tu l'as lue en anglais, tu peux me dire si jamais il y a quelque chose que j'ai mal traduit. J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à redécouvrir cette fic, je te dis un dros merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

**onarluca :** Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ira aussi dans ce sens. Je sais que la suite à pris du temps à être postée, mais avec la fin de la session scolaire qui approchait et qui approche, je n'ai pas eu autant de temps que j'avais prévu. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

**Zick :** Merci, merci cela me fait extrêmement plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Moi aussi, j'adore comment est la famille Malfoy. Dray quand va-t-il trouver son petit Ryry ? Et bien, plutôt que tu ne le crois… je dirais même très bientôt… Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

**Sahada :** Je te remercie du compliment, mais tout le mérite revient de droit à Angel Lain qui a écrite cette fic, je ne fais que traduire. Je suis tout de même très contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère de tout cœur que la suite sera à ton goût. Pour répondre à ta question, non Harry ne sait pas encore qu'il est un Shiverin docile, mais cela ne saurait tarder (il va l'apprendre dans ce chapitre). Un gros merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, j'espère.

**Dawn456 :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu aimes aussi cette traduction. J'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Et de rien pour l'info, ça m'a fait plaisir de te la fournir. D'ailleurs en parlant de Betrayed, le prochain chapitre est en correction, souhaitons jusque Shinia mette moins de temps que la dernière fois, pour que je puisse vous le donner le plus vite possible. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

**eliwan : **Et bien, c'est l'auteur de cette fic qui a inventé le Shiverin, elle ne la pris dans aucun livre et comme je ne suis que l'humble traductrice tout le mérite lui revient de droit, sauf peut-être la traduction. Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise autant et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Drago et Harry se retrouver ? Ho ! Et bien, cela va arriver beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le penses… Merci pour ta review, cela m'a fait très plaisir et je te dis à la prochaine.

**L'Anonyme : **Merci, merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que cela te plaise. En espérant que tu aimes aussi la suite de cette fic. J'avance à petit pas mais sûrement, comme on dit. Je pensais mettre la suite beaucoup plus vite, mais je suis comme qui dirais tombée dans les examens beaucoup plus rapidement que prévus. Tout ça à cause de la grève étudiante… les profs ont dû faire serrés pour rentrer dans les temps. Cela signifie exemple que les travaux qui étaient comptés en classe ont dû être fait en dehors de la classe et ect. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, du moins j'espère.

**Alexiel.v : **Merci, je trouvais moi aussi que c'était un bon choix de traduction. Je ne l'ai pas choisi seulement à cause de ça, mais aussi parce que j'adore cette histoire. Pour la correction et bien, je te remercie de t'être proposé, sauf que j'ai eu plusieurs offres et ne sachant qui choisir… j'ai pris la première personne a s'être proposée. J'espère tout de même que tu continueras à lire cette traduction et que tu continueras à l'apprécier. Je te remercie très fort pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

**Loryah : **Je te remercie du compliment et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Pour la vitesse, je crois qu'on peut repasser mais bon. Je voulais poster plus vite ce nouveau chapitre seulement avec les révisions et tout, je n'ai pas eu autant de temps à leurs consacrer que j'aurais voulu. Un gros merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

**Lisha : **Cela me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies ma nouvelle traduction et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Pour la correction et bien, je te remercie de t'être proposée seulement j'ai finalement pris la première personne a s'être proposée puisque comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai reçu plusieurs offres et ne sachant qui prendre… enfin, j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas. Je te dis un gros merci pour ta review, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

**Yami Aku : **Des expliquations ? Et bien oui, il y en a dans ce chapitre comme j'avais promis, et plus l'histoire va avancer plus il y aura des réponses à certaines choses. Cela me fait très plaisir que tu aimes cette nouvelle traduction et j'espère que la suite comblera ton attente. Pour les paragraphes et bien, je comprends parfaitement ton petit problème, moi-même qui n'est pas de problèmes de vue, il m'arrive de me perdre dans les paragraphes trop long. Seulement comme je ne fais que traduire, j'essaye de rester le plus proche de la version originale... enfin, je crois que ce chapitre est un peu mieux découpé que le premier, donc cela devrait aller pour toi. Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

**lolann : **Et bien voilà la suite, je suis très heureuse que cette nouvelle traduction te plaise autant et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je te remercie pour ta review, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture et je te dis à la prochaine.

**Shadow Saphir : **Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que cette traduction te plaise autant et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te comblera. Je te remercie pour ta review et je dis à la prochaine.

**Farahon : **Ho tu es impatiente... et bien te voilà servie, voici la suite de cette merveilleuse traduction (lol). Tu dis que c'est trop court, mon dieu ! Dis-toi que les chapitres d'origines font le double de ce que je vous donne et tu comprendra que pour moi c'est très long à traduire, surtout avec une autre traduction. Enfin, je te comprends parfaitement bien, lorsque qu'on adore une fic, peu importe la longueur des nouveaux chapitres se n'est jamais suffisant et il nous en faut toujours plus. Pour en revenir, à ce chapitre normalement il aurait été en ligne bien avant, mais avec toutes les révisions que j'ai à faire pour mes examens, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

**vert emeraude : **Je suis très contente que tu apprécies ma nouvelle traduction et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te comblera. Pour la vitesse... je crois que je peux repasser, mais bon j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avec mes révisions pour les examens. Donc, vous ne l'avez que maintenant. J'adore moi aussi les histoires d'héritage, je crois bien que j'en ai lues plusieurs. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, enfin je l'espère.

**auclerc : **Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise, pour la correction et bien, comme tu l'as vu j'ai reçu plusieurs propositions et j'ai présentement quelqu'un mais, je retiens ton nom en cas de problème. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

**Ahalya : **Je suis très contente que tu l'aimes et cela me touche doublement plus, vue que tu lis aussi mon autre traduction. Tu dis que tu as versé quelques larmes - je peux te rassurer - moi aussi, j'ai pleuré à la fin de ce chapitre - trop émouvant. J'espère tout de même que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je compte bien la traduire jusqu'au bout avec Betrayed, tant que j'aurai des chapitres bien sur (je peux pas en inventer). Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, enfin je l'espère.

**marion-moune : **Oui, c'est vrai que la suite risque d'être très intéressante… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et comblera ton attente. Je te remercie aussi pour ta review, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture et je te dis à la prochaine, du moins je le souhaite.

**atalinia : **Je suis très contente que ma nouvelle traduction te plaise autant. J'espère que ce chapitre saura combler ton attente. Je sais que la suite c'est fait désirée seulement avec toute mes révisions en vue des examens de fins de sessions, je n'ai pas eu autant de temps que prévue. J'espère que tu me pardonnera, mais dis-toi que tu as moins attendu que les autres. Je te remercie pour ta review, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture et je te dis à la prochaine.

**gaelle griffondor :** Je suis heureuse que cette traduction te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine. (Tu es très chanceuse que j'aie vu ta review avant de poster.)

o0o0o0o

Je tenais à vous remercier chaleureusement avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien même si je l'ai fait indivuduellement dans les réponses aux reviews. Je sais que ce chapitre c'est fait que trop désirer, mais vous comprendrez, j'en suis sure que comme plusieurs d'entre vous, je suis présentement en examens et je me dois d'étudier. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour mes traductions avec tout ça. Ne vous en faites pas avec les vacances les chapitres devraient normalement venir beaucoup plus vite.

Je souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

**

* * *

****Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Chapitre 1. (2/2)

* * *

« Sois damné, » hurla-t-il et un autre vase éclata. « Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier. Il massacra le divan, ruinant le doux cuir noir. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas le trouver ? J'ai besoin de lui, il est mien. » Il sentit une légère sensation calmante et le cri perçant revint à un puissant trémolo comme l'épuisement commençait à prendre le dessus. « Mien, » dit-il encore alors qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit. Il tira un oreiller rembourré plus proche et le serra contre lui. « Je te trouverai, » chuchota-t-il. « Je t'aurai. Tu es mien et quand je t'aurai trouvé, tant de plaisirs seront à nous. » Ses yeux maintenant mercures se fermèrent et il tomba bientôt rapidement endormi.**

* * *

Il y eut un léger pop sonore et Harry et Remus apparurent dans une cuisine bien ordonnée.

« Ah, nous sommes arrivés, » indiqua Remus avec un sourire.

« Harry, » gémirent deux voix à l'unisson et il fut saisit par derrière.

Il se raidit légèrement, mais se calma lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Ron et Hermione. « Hé, mecs. »

Ils tournèrent autour de lui pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de leur ami.

« Oh, Harry, c'est si bon de te voir, » s'attendrit Hermione.

« C'est bon de te voir, compagnon. » Ron tapa son plus petit ami sur l'épaule. Ron mesurait maintenant environ six pieds, alors qu'Harry n'était pas devenu plus grand que cinq pieds six.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se raidit encore, pendant que le mot compagnon s'échappait de la bouche de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait ? Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant lorsque Ron l'appelait ainsi. Mais, maintenant le mot semblait l'ennuyer. Non, pas l'ennuyer, à vrai dire, il en ressentait des tremblements le long de son épine. Il ne sonnait juste pas convenablement venant de la bouche du roux.

Hermione toucha sa tempe. « Harry, où sont tes lunettes ? Tu les as encore cassées ? » Elle sourit. Son ami jouait de malchance avec ses lunettes.

« Non, je ne les ai pas encore cassées, » énonça-t-il.

« Alors, où sont-elles ? » interrogea Ron.

« Bien, elles sont sur le dessus, dans ma valise. »

« Tu as obtenu des verres de contact ? » demanda Hermione. Elle ne pensait pas que l'oncle et la tante d'Harry payeraient des verres de contact.

« Non, c'est juste que quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je n'en avais plus besoin. »

La bouche de Ron tomba grande ouverte.

« Comment cela peut être ? » demanda Hermione en bougeant la tête.

« Remus et moi pensons exactement la même chose. »

Le loup-garou se tint près du garçon. « En fait Hermione, où est Dumbledore, je voulais lui demander à ce sujet et autre chose. »

« Il est dans le salon, en train de parler avec papa et maman. » Elle pointa la porte derrière elle.

« Merci. » Il sortit de la cuisine.

Harry l'observa partir. « Où sommes-nous exactement ? Lunard ne m'a pas dit où nous allions. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina. « Nous sommes chez moi. Dumbledore a accepté de te laisser passer le reste de l'été ici aussi longtemps que papa et maman le laissent rajouter quelques pièces. Ils ne s'en inquiètent pas vraiment, ils attendaient avec impatience de vous rencontrer toi et Ron. Ils savent que tu es un de mes meilleurs amis, je parle tellement de toi. Mais, ils t'ont seulement vu une fois chez Fleury et Bott. Ils attendent avec impatience de te rencontrer. »

Soudainement, une fillette d' environ huit ans arriva en courant dans la cuisine. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés de la même couleur qu'Hermione. Mais, ses yeux étaient bleu foncé au lieu de bruns. « Hermione, j'ai entendu une autre voix, oh. » Elle regarda fixement le garçon aux yeux verts. Puis, elle sautilla et battit des mains. « Est-ce Harry, ooh il est si mignon, » rit-elle nerveusement.

Une couleur cramoisie s'étendit sur les joues d'Harry.

Sa meilleure amie, aux cheveux bruns rit. « Oui, c'est Harry. Harry, voici ma petite sœur Brunhilda. »

La fillette le sortit d'affaire, ici avec sa main. « Heureuse de te rencontrer, et appelle-moi juste Hildey, tous les autres le font. Je pourrais avoir tué mes parents pour m'avoir appeler ainsi. »

« C'est bon de te rencontrer Hildey. » Il serra sa main.

Remus mit sa tête dans la cuisine. « Harry, toi et les autres pourriez-vous venir ici, s'il vous plait ? Dumbledore voudrait vous parler. »

Alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient de la cuisine, les parents d'Hermione entrèrent. « Bonjour, tu dois être Harry Potter, » indiqua la maman d'Hermione pendant qu'elle souriait.

« Oui, madame. »

Le père d'Hermione serra sa main. « C'est bien de te rencontrer finalement. Nous avons tellement entendu à ton sujet. Cela serait bien de pouvoir finir par te connaître plus tard. » Il se tourna vers sa plus jeune fille. « Viens Hildey, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas chercher de la crème glacée ? »

« Mais, je veux rester avec Hermione et ses amis, » pria l'enfant âgée de huit ans.

Sa mère sourit. « Pas maintenant, Hildey. Tu pourras leur parler plus tard. Mais pour le moment, ils doivent parler seul avec leur Directeur. »

« Non, s'il te plait, » pria Hildey en passant la porte d'un pas lourd.

« Désolée, » soupira Mme Granger et suivit son mari et sa fille hors de la pièce.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? » S'enquit Harry de son ami.

« Je me sens juste désolée pour Hildey. Elle veut tellement aller à Poudlard. Elle continue à se noyer dans mes livres. Mais, jusqu'ici elle n'a montré aucun signe de magie. Je continue à espérer qu'il y en aura, je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste parce qu'elle n'a pas pu y aller. Mais, quelle est la possibilité de deux sorcières nées de Moldus dans une famille. »

Harry ne pouvait pas aider mais, se rappelait la réaction de sa tante Pétunia avec sa mère recevant sa lettre. Était-il possible que la seule raison pour laquelle tante Pétunia détestait tellement la magie de sa mère ait été parce qu'elle n'avait pas reçu elle aussi une lettre ? Ça ne semblait juste pas possible.

« Ah, Harry mon cher garçon, » le salua la douce voix de Dumbledore alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon. Il leur fit signe à tous les trois de s'asseoir sur le divan en face de lui.

« Bonjour, Directeur. » salua le Gryffondor en s'assoyant. Hermione s'assis d'un côté de lui et Ron de l'autre.

« Ainsi Harry, j'ai su que quelque chose d'intéressant s'était produit ce matin. Il semblerait que tu n'es plus besoin de tes lunettes ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Bien, c'est très intéressant en effet, » dit le vieil homme alors qu'il croissait ses doigts ensemble. La pièce était silencieuse.

Les yeux verts d'Harry jetèrent un coup d'œil entre le directeur et le loup-garou. De quoi avaient-ils parlés tous les deux ? Mais, ses pensées furent perturbées lorsqu'il sentit une montée subite de fureur, de pouvoir magique à travers son corps. Et il jura qu'il entendait quelqu'un hurler. Il pleura et saisit sa tête alors que la douleur éclatait derrière ses yeux.

« Harry ? » hurla Hermione en saisissant le bras de son ami.

Son contact sembla le brûler et le garçon s'écarta instinctivement. Mais, Hermione avait une bonne prise et avait retroussé ses doigts dans le bleu fané du tissu de sa chemise. Et puisque la chemise était l'une que Dudley lui avait transmise et était trop grande pour le petit garçon, lorsque Harry s'écarta, le collet de la chemise s'abaissa pour exposer son épaule. Révélant, à la vue de tous, les taches qui étaient apparues la nuit dernière.

Hermione haleta.

« Merlin, » chuchota Remus à travers la pièce.

« Merde, » siffla Ron.

Dumbledore souleva juste un sourcil blanc.

Harry ne nota rien de cela. Il tomba du divan sur ses genoux et un trémolo aigu commença à faire écho à travers la pièce. « Non s'il te plait arrête, » pleura-t-il. Cela devait être plus mauvais que n'importe quelle douleur qu'il avait ressentie lors de ses visions de Voldemort. Il entendit une voix hurler quelque chose qu'il croyait identifiée comme 'mien'. « Oui, tien. » pleura-t-il. « Complètement tien, juste s'il te plait arrête. » Le trémolo se radoucit à un son presque hypnotique, un doux fredonnement s'y mélangeait. La douleur s'abaissa lentement, et alors tout s'arrêta en même temps. Il s'assit sur le plancher, haletant en frottant ses tempes, essayant d'effacer toute dernière sensation brûlante. Le trémolo s'apaisa jusqu'à disparaître.

« Harry ? » Ron toucha son ami tremblant. Cette fois, l'attrapeur ne s'écarta pas.

« Je pense que nous avons notre réponse. » La voix de Dumbledore était tranquille mais sérieuse. « Harry, te souviens-tu de quelque chose, de la nuit dernière ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux fut aidé par ses deux meilleurs amis à revenir sur le divan. « Pas vraiment, monsieur. Je pense que je me rappelle avoir entendu une sorte de bruit de chant. Et peut-être avoir ressenti un peu de douleur. »

« As-tu noté les taches sur tes épaules ? » demanda le directeur.

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent en grand. « Quoi ? » Il courut au miroir qui était dans la pièce, abaissant le col de sa chemise. « Bougre, d'où viennent-elles ? »

Le vieil homme soupira. « Il semblerait qu'il ait plus de James et Lily que nous pensions. »

Harry se tourna pour faire face à l'homme. « Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir à faire avec mes parents ? »

L'homme soupira. « Harry, je sais que cela te demandera beaucoup, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plait soulever ta chemise, ainsi nous pourrons voir ton dos. »

Les yeux de jade devinrent des fentes obscures. Mais, il fit comme le directeur avait demandé. Ce n'était pas comme si Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient jamais vu sans chemise. Il se tourna et tira sur le bord de la chemise dans son pantalon et le leva jusqu'à ce qu'il couvre sa tête. Révélant son dos au regard fixe des autres.

Hermione haleta à ce qu'elle vit. Les taches brun clair commençaient aux épaules d'Harry mais, après se rassemblaient, avant qu'elles ne descendent en courant son épine et ne disparaissent dans son pantalon.

« Puis-je baisser ma chemise maintenant ? »

« Oui, nous avons vu ce que nous avons besoin. Il semblerait que ta mère n'était pas une Née de Moldus comme nous pensions, Harry, ou ce ne serait pas possible. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Professeur, ai-je attrapé une quelconque maladie ? »

Le directeur rit, ses yeux bleus miroitant. « Non mon cher garçon, tu n'as pas une maladie. Mais, je devrai dire que tu n'es pas tout à fait humain non plus. »

« Quoi ? » La voix d'Harry était incrédule.

« J'ai quelque chose à expliquer à vous trois. Et j'ai besoin que vous écoutiez complètement. Il y a une espèce connue sous le nom de Shiverin. »

« Les Enchanteurs, » indiqua Hermione.

« Oui Hermione, » sourit Dumbledore. « Ils sont connus en tant que tels parce que la douce musique qu'ils créent est tellement calmante qu'elle peut faire faire à quelqu'un n'importe quoi pour le Shiverin. Mais le Shiverin est également une espèce très curieuse, particulièrement le Shiverin Dominant. Il ne peut juste pas détourner son esprit des créatures qu'ils a vues en dehors de sa communauté. Et à travers les siècles, plusieurs ont voyagé en dehors des murs de leur ville et se sont joints à d'autres créatures magiques. Les gorgones ont été créés de cette façon, et de même que les sirènes. Les gorgones ont reçu leur beauté tandis que les sirènes ont hérité de leur musique enchanteresse. Le problème est venu avec leur mariage préféré, les sorciers et sorcières. À travers les années et à cause du fait que la plupart mouraient avant qu'ils aient trouvé un compagnon Shiverin docile. L'espèce s'est presque éteinte. Même maintenant, il y a que quelques derniers groupes cachés dans les milieux sauvages, où ils n'entrent plus en contact avec le genre magique. Mais, les dommages ont déjà été faits et leurs nombres n'ont jamais pu être récupéré. Et quoique le Shiverin n'agit plus avec des sorciers et sorcières, leur branche est toujours avec nous. La ligne de sang du Shiverin fonctionne toujours à travers certaines familles du Monde de la Magie au sang pur, mais elle n'apparaît jamais, à moins que deux personnes qui portent la ligne de sang engendrent des enfants. Ces enfants à leur seizième anniversaire hériteront de leur héritage. En d'autres termes, ils deviendront un Shiverin. »

À ce moment, Harry s'était assis par en arrière et regardait fixement, choqué son Directeur.

« Cela naturellement est très rare, seulement un Shiverin naît tous les cents ans ou à peu près. Et puisqu'il n'y a aucun autre Shiverin autour, ils sont habituellement dominants. Naturellement, il n'y a aucun Shiverin docile pour qu'ils s'unissent, ainsi ils finissent avec une sorcière ou un sorcier et la ligne de sang dort encore. Mais, s'il y avait jamais une chance pour que deux Shiverins naissent en même temps, le plus vieux serait très probablement le dominant et le plus jeune, le docile. Comprends-tu ce que je dis Harry ? »

Il inclina la tête toujours un peu choqué. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis l'un de ces Shiverin. Mais comment cela peut être, ma mère était une née de Moldus. »

« Nous avons pensé ainsi. Mais, la seule façon que tu puisses être né Shiverin est que tes deux parents aient été porteur de la ligne de sang. Et le Shiverin au sang pur ne se joignait jamais aux Moldus, ils les voyaient comme au-dessous d'eux, ils le font toujours. Je pense que nous allons devoir faire un peu plus de recherches sur la branche familiale de ta mère. »

« Ainsi, laissez-moi résumer cela. Je suis un Shiverin et à l'extérieur, il y a un autre Shiverin qui pourrait probablement être mon compagnon. Et si non, je trouverai simplement une quelconque gentille sorcière et la ligne de sang ira dormir encore ? »

L'homme plus âgé sourit tristement. « Bien, oui et non Harry. Oui, il y a un autre Shiverin dehors, là. Et plutôt proche, à ce que je peux ajouter ou il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu aies pu l'avoir ressenti à l'instant. En outre, c'est quelqu'un que tu as déjà rencontré auparavant ou alors tu n'aurais pas pu le sentir. »

« Ainsi, c'est quelqu'un de l'école ? » haleta Ron.

« Très probablement, » répondit le directeur. « C'est probablement quelqu'un de votre année puisque je ne connais aucun Shiverin dans les classes plus anciennes. Il peut être caché pour un moment, mais pas pour longtemps. Particulièrement si c'est le dominant comme je le pense. »

« Arrêtez, » appela Harry en mouvant ses mains dans les airs. « Vous venez juste de dire que si deux Shiverins étaient nés en même temps que le plus vieux serait probablement le dominant et le plus jeune, le docile. Ainsi, si vous pensez que lui est le dominant, cela fait de moi… »

« Le docile, oui Harry. »

« Attendez non, je suis un mec. »

« Le Shiverin dominant est toujours un mâle, mais le docile peut être un mâle ou une femelle. »

Ron était confus. « Ainsi, vous dites qu'Harry est destiné à être avec un autre mec ? »

« Oui Ron, » confirma le directeur.

Harry gémit.

« Mais, et si Harry n'était pas le compagnon dominant ? » Le garçon aux cheveux roux essayait de sortir son ami hors de ceci.

« Je pense que nous avons obtenu notre réponse plus tôt, Ron, » expliqua Hermione à son ami têtu.

Les yeux bleu vif du directeur se concentrèrent sur le Shiverin bouleversé. « Harry, tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit pendant ton attaque plus tôt ? »

Il inclina la tête, incapable de répondre vocalement parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ?

Le visage du vieil homme était farouche. « Harry, pourquoi tu ne monterais pas te reposer ? Je pense que cela doit te faire prendre beaucoup sur toi. »

« Oui, vous avez raison, » gémit-il en regardant ses pieds.

« Remus, peux-tu montrer sa chambre à Harry, s'il te plait ? »

« Oui, Albus. » Le loup-garou prit le garçon par le bras et le mena vers le haut des escaliers.

Le directeur attendit jusqu'à ce que tous deux soient hors de portée d'écoute avant de se tourner vers les amis d'Harry. « Maintenant, je m'attends à ce que vous deux soyez là pour Harry jusqu'au bout. »

Hermione sourit. « Vous n'aviez même pas à le dire, professeur. »

« Merci Hermione, je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. Il va être très émotif pendant un moment, et cela deviendra seulement plus mauvais au cours des trois prochains mois. Ainsi, ne le prenez pas trop au sérieux s'il devient furieux contre vous. Mais faites attention, s'il se sent menacé, il pourrait précisément attaquer et vous ne voulez pas prendre une morsure de Shiverin docile. Une fois accaparés, leurs corps créent un poison qui est très mortel. Il y a un antidote que je m'assurerai que vous ayez sur vous tour deux à tout moment. Et assurez-vous que vous l'avalez tout de suite ou vous serez mort, en dix minutes ou moins. »

Ron déglutit.

« Ainsi pourquoi les trois prochains mois sont si importants ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Parce que c'est le premier cycle de reproduction. »

Alors Ron blanchit. « Vous voulez dire cela à Harry ? »

« Harry, étant le Shiverin docile, peut porter des enfants. Cela importe peu qu'il soit un mâle. Mais la seule façon qu'il puisse devenir enceinte est qu'il s'unisse à un Shiverin dominant. Pendant ces trois mois, son corps émet les hormones qui préparent son corps à une possible grossesse. Durant ces trois mois, le Dominant implore son compagnon encore plus qu'à la normale et essaye de le traquer quel que soit le moyen. Ainsi nous devons le trouver avant que cela n'arrive. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas ? »

« Non Ron, je ne sais pas. Excepté les quelques Shiverin qui sont nés dans la communauté magique, aucun Shiverin ne s'est uni à un sorcier ou à une sorcière depuis plus de mille ans. Même avant que Poudlard ait été construit. La plupart des registres de naissances de ce temps ont été perdus. Ainsi nous n'avons aucune façon de dire quelles familles portent le sang Shiverin. Ou je devrais avoir su James au moins. Autre chose, j'ai besoin de vous deux pour garder un œil sur lui. Quand bien même Harry pourrait combattre ceci, il sera destiné à l'autre Shiverin. J'ai besoin de vous, pour observer tous les signes où il est particulièrement attiré vers n'importe quelle personne. »

« Oui monsieur. Mais, vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez dire en parler à Harry? » s'enquit Hermione.

Il sourit. « Je ne pense pas, parce que je sais que vous deux le ferez pour moi. »

« Que direz-vous au reste de Gryffondor ? » parla plus fort Ron. « Je pense que cela va devenir tout à fait évident si Harry commence encore à faire ce bruit de trémolo. »

« Harry ne partagera plus un dortoir avec vous. En raison de ses circonstances spéciales, il devra avoir son propre dortoir. C'est la chanson du Shiverin docile qui a donné à l'espèce le nom d'Enchanteur. Ils peuvent l'utiliser pour calmer leurs compagnons et les exciter pendant ; bien que je ne pense pas que je devrais parler de cela. Mais, la chanson a également un effet très perceptible sur les humains et il y a longtemps, les sorciers et sorcières diplomatiques apportaient parfois un Shiverin docile seul avec eux aux réunions importantes. Ils devaient utiliser des breuvages magiques pour forcer la pauvre créature à chanter l'autre côté dans la soumission. C'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez le dire à personne au sujet d'Harry. Cela fait un long moment qu'un docile est né dans notre monde et je ne voudrais pas que n'importe qui essaye de l'utiliser pour son propre avantage. Je ne donnerai pas longtemps à Fudge, ou même à Voldemort pour essayer. »

* * *

Remus aida le garçon épuisé à se mettre au lit. Il sourit tristement lorsqu'il nota qu'Harry était déjà endormi avant que sa tête ait touchée l'oreiller. Il soupira et sortit de la chambre.

Pas longtemps après, Harry commença à se tortiller et à gémir dans son sommeil. Alors le doux trémolo commença encore. Un doux gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et un doux fredonnement se mélangea au trémolo.

* * *

_« Mien. » chuchota une voix hors des ténèbres. _

_Harry assit juste-là cherchait la source de la voix. « Où es-tu ? »_

_Une paire de bras forts s'enroula autour de ses épaules, le soulevant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre un corps solide. « Juste derrière-toi, » grogna l'autre personne apposant ses lèvres sur la nuque de son compagnon. Alors une douce langue pointa pour tracer de légers cercles sur la peau sensible. « Dieux que tu es savoureux. Et si c'est juste un rêve, je ne peux attendre la réalité pour voir si tu as aussi bon goût. » siffla l'autre Shiverin._

_Harry gémit. Il n'avait jamais senti quoi que ce soit de pareil dans sa vie. Il voulait que cela ne finisse jamais. Mais bientôt cette merveilleuse langue et ces lèvres s'éloignèrent. Il pleura à la perte. Et le doux trémolo augmenta d' un octave._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne te laisse pas encore, » le consola l'autre Shiverin. Il retourna l'autre garçon dans ses bras, afin qu'il puisse le regarder directement, face à face. Les yeux argentés s'ouvrirent en grand. « Merlin, » siffla-t-il._

_« Malfoy, » haleta Harry. Une partie de lui lui disait de s'arracher à l'autre. C'était Malfoy, son ennemi depuis six ans. _

_Dire que Draco était étonné était un euphémisme. Il savait que son compagnon était un mâle, mais il n'avait pas pensé à Harry Potter. Il trouvait cela étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé un brin repoussant. C'était son compagnon, son identité importait peu, il était à lui. Il sentit son cadet se tendre comme pour s'écarter. Il enroula rapidement ses bras autour de la taille fine, resserrant Harry contre son corps. « Où penses-tu aller ? » Il mordit au cou son compagnon._

_« Mais, Malfoy c'est… »_

_« Une chose, dorénavant c'est Draco. Et je ne me soucie pas que nous ayons été ennemis. Tu es miens maintenant et je refuse de te laisser t'en aller. » Il mordit encore plus durement. Il était sûr de laisser une marque. « Entièrement mien, » gémit Draco. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry déjà retroussée, faisant monter et descendre les doigts chauds sur son côté._

_Harry miaula et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Des sensations merveilleuses couraient à travers son corps par l'entremise de ces doigts talentueux. _

_« Mien, » grogna encore Draco. Il enleva une main de dessous la chemise de son compagnon et saisit l'arrière de la tête du plus petit garçon. Le faisant reculer, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son compagnon ayant déjà entrouvertes celles-ci. Sa langue se glissa dans la bouche du Gryffondor et il fut au ciel. La chanson de son compagnon s'adoucit devenant en même temps sensuelle et hypnotique. Et le Shiverin dominant put tout de suite en sentir les effets sur son corps. Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il tiendrait à ce rythme. _

_Harry gémit contre ses lèvres et se tortilla, rapprochant encore plus son corps de celui de Draco. Peu importe comment il voulait combattre, il avait soif de lui en même temps. Et il avait très rapidement renoncé à combattre. _

_Ils durent s'éloigner, manquant d'air. C'était juste un rêve, ainsi pourquoi l'air importait-elle ? _

_Les chaudes lèvres de Draco tracèrent la ligne de la mâchoire de son Harry jusqu'à ce cou tentateur. Il s'éloigna seulement assez longtemps pour enlever la chemise offensante. Il sentit les doigts de son compagnon bouleversé bouger jusqu'à ces boutons. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. Il ramena ses lèvres à ce cou délicieux. Pinçant et suçant, il laissa rapidement une petite traînée de morsures d'amour. Ce qui forma un gros suçon, un qu'il s'assurait de rester pendant un moment, marquant sa propriété. Il se demandait s'il serait là lorsque Harry se réveillerait. Il entendit son compagnon haleter et puis de tendres doigts explorateurs commencèrent à se promener sur son torse maintenant nu. « Dieux que tu sens bon, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il glissa ses bras autour du corps d'Harry et fit courir ses ongles des délicates épaules fermes au bas de l'épine de son compagnon, traçant les taches lumineuses. Cela était visiblement un point sensible car Harry arqua soudainement son dos provoquant la rencontre de leurs torses nus. Tout deux laissèrent échapper un fort gémissement. _

_« Mien, ma beauté aux cheveux corbeaux. » Draco savait que les écailles sur ses bras étaient apparues. Et il était aussi sûr que ses pupilles étaient maintenant de petites fentes encore. Il se noya dans les yeux d'Harry à demi-ouverts et vit que les pupilles de son compagnon étaient également devenues pareilles à celles d'un chat. Il éleva sa main et en effleura la joue d'Harry de la paume. Son compagnon miaula et ferma ses yeux s'appuyant sa joue contre la main. Alors il se tourna et il lécha la paume de Draco. _

_Se détournant de la main, il éleva son visage pour regarder son dominant. « S'il te plait, Draco. » pria-t-il. Sa langue se pointa en dehors pour mouiller ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser. Il arqua son dos, se louvant de lui-même contre le corps du garçon plus grand. Ses petites mains trouvèrent leur chemin vers le bas du corps ferme, jusqu'au bouton du pantalon de Draco. Où elles s'agitèrent nerveusement._

_Le Shiverin dominant grogna. Les intentions de son compagnon étaient tout à fait claires. Et qui était-il pour refuser quelque chose à son cher doux Harry. Avec un gémissement guttural, il captura la douce bouche de son compagnon avec les siennes et enleva rapidement les derniers morceaux de tissus que l'un et l'autre portaient. Les mains désespérées erraient sur l'autre corps. Alors qu'il goûtait le dernier morceau de peau de son docile, la chanson d'Harry devint plus forte et plus forte jusqu'à ce que l'extase ait succédé pour tout deux.

* * *

_

Dans deux chambres différentes, deux garçons se réveillèrent dans leur lit, la sueur couvrant leurs corps et le sentiment de flottement après l'amour les berçant encore.

Harry gémit et s'effondra sur le dos, touchant son cou sur quelques points sensibles. À coup sur, cela y était. Il semblait que ce rêve ait été presque aussi réel qu'il le semblait. Il souleva sa couverture et soupira, au moins ses vêtements étaient toujours en place. Il la laissa retomber mollement sur lui, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'y avait aucune façon qu'il puisse nier ceci. Et comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il ferait face à Draco à l'école ? Il gémit encore. Ce n'était pas bon. Ron et Hermione allaient le tuer. Mais, néanmoins, il ne pouvait empêcher un doux sourire d'apparaître.

Draco avait lui-même un sourire satisfait. Il savait maintenant qui était son compagnon et il était merveilleux. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de son compagnon circuler à travers son corps. Et même si cela avait été un rêve, le goût d'Harry était toujours sur ses lèvres. Il ne pourrait pas attendre d'arriver à l'école et de rencontrer son Harry. C'est dire s'il pouvait attendre cela aussi longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas, il pourrait simplement traquer ce magnifique Gryffondor et le réclamer légitimement, juste après. Mais, pour le moment il devrait se contenter des rêves. Il devait également s'assurer que son père ne le découvre pas. Il savait que son père s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais, il n'était pas sûr de savoir jusqu'à quel point sa dévotion envers sa famille passait au-dessus de sa dévotion envers son seigneur. Non, il ne pouvait laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres savoir à propos de son compagnon. Il avait lu les livres ; il savait comment ils avaient utilisé les Shiverins dociles par le passé. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen, par l'enfer, pour qu'il laisse cela arriver à son Harry. Son père savait qu'il y avait un Shiverin docile là dehors, mais il n'allait pas obtenir de nom. Pas avant que Draco ait son compagnon là où il pourrait le protéger.

Le blond soupira, « Mon doux petit ange. Ne m'inquiète pas, je te protégerai. Tu es mien après tout, personne ne peut te prendre à moi. »

**À suivre.

* * *

**

Et voilà, le premier chapitre est complété. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Euh... à oui, pour le prochain chapitre qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... euh...(Maya foulle partout dans ses papiers à la recherche de son chapitre - vous pourrez remarquer que je suis très en ordre, à se demander comment je fais pour ne pas perdre mes notes de début session. Enfin, c'est la vie. Tient les voilà.) Bon, pour le prochain chapitre, et bien, il y a un autre rêve de ce genre avec Drago et une petit discussion entre nos deux Shiverin. Ron et Hermionne s'inquiète pour Harry et Drago reste toujours aussi frustré. Voilà.

Je vous souhaite une belle fin de semaine, (en avance, puisque je ne vous revoye pas avant,) amusez-vous bien et à la prochaine.

Maya

* * *

Correction : Dod

Traduction : Maya

18 mai 2005


	3. Chapitre 2 ¤ partie 1

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et à Angel Lain sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Il peut arriver que j'utilise par mégarde certains des noms anglophones.

**Note de l'auteur** : Le Shiverin est seulement un personnage que j'ai inventé. Et je suis désolé si cela ressemble à toutes les nombreuses fics sur les Veela. J'ai essayé de la rendre différente.

**Résumé de l'histoire : **Durant l'été suivant sa cinquième année, Harry découvre qu'il n'est pas entièrement humain. Qu'est-ce qu'est exactement un Shiverin et qu'est-ce que Drago à avoir à faire avec cela ?

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique une **relation** **homosexuelle **et comportera aussi une **grossesse masculine**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

o

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Dawn456 : **Tant mieux, je suis très contente que cela te plaise. Je sais pas toi, mais moi, je trouve qu'ils sont a-do-ra-bles ensemble… surtout Ryry, on dirait une toute petite chose qu'il faut protéger et cela sera encore plus frappant au cours des mois qui vont suivre… Pour Betrayed, et bien j'ai envoyé en début de semaine passée un nouveau chapitre à Shinia (elle en a deux présentement à corriger) et elle m'a envoyée un mail comme quoi, elle est présentement en examen et que cela y irait plus vers le 30 juin. Donc, moi pendant ce temps, je vais profiter de mes vacances, bien sûr et je vais avancer mes deux traductions. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, je te dis un gros merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

o

**onarluca : **_Carrément génial, _dis-tu ? J'adore ces mots et cela me touche beaucoup d'être dans tes préférés. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout-autant et saches que cela me fait très plaisir de vous la traduire et encore plus lorsque je vois comment vous l'adorez. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

o

**Alexiel : **Ouii, Harry avec Draco…(un petit sourire niais sur le visage) pour les examens et bien c'est maintenant chose du passé, puisque je suis pré-sen-te-mant en vacance. Youpi ! vive les vacances…et je compte bien en profiter. Bien sûr, je vais avancer mes traductions, (je ne peux pas les oublier cinq minutes) j'ai commencé à traduire le prochain chapitre de cette fic et sache que cela me fait très plaisir de vous en faire profiter. J'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira et je te dis merci pour ta review, à la prochaine.

o

**Sahada :** Ohhh, je suis très contente et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, bisous.

o

**marion-moune :** Merci beaucoup, cela me fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

o

**BadAngel1666 :** Tant mieux, je suis très contente que tu l'aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût. Pour la vitesse, et bien, je crois qu'il y a déjà une amélioration sur le dernier chapitre… et comme je suis en vacances maintenant, je devrais aller encore un peu plus vite. Mais, il ne faut pas oublier que je ne suis pas une machine et, je compte bien profiter de mes vacances. Je te remercie très fort pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, bye.

o

**Lou :** Cela me fait très plaisir d'avoir un nouveau lecteur, et je suis d'autant plus heureuse puisque tu trouves ma traduction géniale. Pour ta question, à savoir ; si Harry va porter un enfant ? Et bien, je crois que cela va être le cas. Mais, je ne saurais être sûr parce qu'en anglais, la fic fait présentement 11 chapitres et qu'Harry n'est toujours pas enceinte. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas… et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Un gros merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, bye.

o

**Zick :** Voilà la suite, un peu plus vite que la dernière fois et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Pour la rencontre réelle entre Harry et Draco et bien, elle va arriver dans le prochain chapitre. Donc encore un peu de patience, je te remercie pour ta review cela fait toujours plaisir, et je te dis à la prochaine.

o

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Je suis très contente que cela te plaise et merci beaucoup pour le compliment, je fais mon possible avec les connaissances que j'ai. Des fois, je me demande comment je fait pour traduire avec les notes que j'ai en anglais, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Remarque, il y a eu amélioration depuis que je traduis. J'espère de tout cœur que la suite sera à sera à ton goût et je te remercie pour ta review, à la prochaine, bisous.

o

**mifibo :** Je te remercie pour le compliment, cela me touche beaucoup. Si cette fic est finie ? Et bien non, elle fait présentement 11 chapitres sur la version originale, donc 22 pour nous puisque je les sépare en deux parties. Pour la vitesse, c'est un peu plus rapide non ? comme je suis en vacance cela devrait venir plus rapidement encore, mais attention vous n'aurez pas des chapitres chaque semaine… je ne suis pas une machine non plus. Et pour la longueur de ta review, tu n'as pas à t'en faire elle vaut largement certaine et j'imagine que je peux m'espérer heureuse que tu sois contente. Un gros merci pour ta review et je te laisse à ta lecture, bisous.

o

**alinemcb54 :** Merci beaucoup, cela me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies cette traduction et j'espère de tout cœur que la suite te comblera. Et sache que j'ai bien l'intention de continuer, enfin tant que j'aurai des chapitres à traduire. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, bye.

o

**vert emeraude :** Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise et c'est vrai qu'il est adorable le surnom que donne Draco à Harry, il lui va comme un gant : _mon doux petit ange. _Oui parfaitement, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Elle est arrivée un peu plus rapidement que la dernière fois, c'est déjà mieux non ? Je te dis un très gros merci pour ta review et à la prochaine, bye.

o

**farahon :** Tant mieux, cela me fait très plaisir que tu adores ma traduction et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce nouveau chapitre. Pour quand la suite ? Et bien, pour maintenant le temps que tu lises ta réponse et que tu ailles lire la suite, enfin si tu es toujours là. C'est vrai que les révisions c'est chiant, tu commences et tu te dis que cela va aller vite parce que c'est une matière où tu as d'assez bonnes notes et là malheur à toi, tu te rends compte que tu ne te souviens plus de la moitié de la matière à étudier. Et là, tu paniques ou presque parce que les examens arrivent à grand pas… enfin, tu connais la chanson. Vivement les vacances ! J'espère que tu t'en tires ou que tu t'en est tirée plutôt bien. Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, bisous.

o

**Ahalya :** Merci ça, ça remonte le moral, pas qu'il était bas mais, cela fait toujours plaisir à lire. C'est vrai, ils prennent plutôt bien le fait d'être attiré l'un envers l'autre, malgré quelques petites incertitudes qui vont apparaître de la part d'Harry. Mais, Draco va facilement le rassurer. Pour les problèmes, et bien oui, il va y en avoir, d'abord parce qu'ils doivent (veulent) le cacher à Dumbledore et ensuite… à l'école. Et euh… pour le reste tu verras par toi-même, tu risque d'être surprise et confuse au début. Du moins, je l'étais la première fois que je l'ai lue. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, bisous.

o

**tama :** Oh, c'est pas grave, cela arrive à tout le monde de s'échapper et mes pauvres petites oreilles innocentes n'en sont pas mortes. (lol) Enfin, je te remercie cela me fait très plaisir et tu as raison, il en faut du courage. Angel Lain, l'auteur de cette fic a posté en début de semaine passée son chapitre 9 en deux parties qui comprenait un lemon. Elle avait pris la peine de ne pas trop décrire la scène en vue des nouvelles restrictions de fanfiction et de demander de lui dire si nous trouvions que c'était trop décrit, pour ne pas se faire virer sa fic. Et qu'elle changerait la scène si c'était le cas. Malgré tout, le lendemain ou le jour suivant quelqu'un l'avait dénoncée. Enfin, j'en parlerai plus dans ma note avant le chapitre. Un gros merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, bye.

o

**serpentis-draco :** Et bien, voilà la suite qui est arrivée un petit peu plus vite que la dernière fois. Je suis très contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu répondra à tes attentes. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te laisse à ta lecture, en te disant à la prochaine.

o

**eiliss **: Pour ce qui arrivait au Shiverin docile avec les diplomates, tout ce que tu dois retenir c'est qu'ils les forçaient à chanter avec des potions pour s'en servir à leur propre avantage. Alors que la chanson sert à calmer leur compagnon et à l'exciter durant leur rapport sexuel, mais je crois qu'Angel en fait mention un peu plus loin dans l'histoire, donc on en apprend plus sur ce sujet. Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

o

**Demoiselle Altanien : **Je te remercie beaucoup, cela me touche profondément. Pour la mise en page, et bien, tu n'es pas la seule à m'en faire la remarque. Seulement comme c'est une traduction, je retranscris du mieux que je peux de l'anglais au français et les paragraphes suivent le même chemin. Mais, si tu crois vraiment que cela serait mieux, dis-le moi et je recouperai peut-être certains paragraphes du prochain chapitre (les premiers resteront ainsi). Je peux te comprendre parfaitement, moi-même lorsque j'ai tombé sur cette fic, j'ai presque sauté les deux premiers paragraphes parce que je les trouvais trop long… enfin, merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, bisous.

o

**Yami Aku :** Tu dis que tu étais aux anges avec la manière de comment Draco agissait avec Harry et bien, j'ai une nouvelle tu vas continuer à l'être avec ce chapitre… il va se passer quelque chose… Harry est si mignon et Draco, ah…si prévenant, parfait. (sourit toute seule devant son ordinateur et son papa qui passe par-là se demande si sa fille à toute sa tête) Enfin, je te laisse découvrire. J'espère que cela se passe bien ou que ça s'est bien passé avec tes examens et que tu as survécu aux révisions. Moi, je suis maintenant en vacance et je compte bien en profiter pour faire diverses choses… ah, mais si j'ai bien l'intention d'avancer mes traductions. Je ne vous laisserai pas en plan, ma conscience me l'interdit. Bref, un très gros merci pour ta review et je te dit à la prochaine, bisous.

o

**atalinia :** Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables ensembles. La suite ? Et bien, elle est juste un peu plus bas… régale-toi. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, et qu'elle répondra à toutes tes attentes. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, bye.

o

**gaelle griffondor :** Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la suite. Un gros merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, bise.

o

**JohannaPotterMalefoy :** Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, cela me fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine, enfin, j'espère.

o

Alors voici le nouveau chapitre de _Shiverin Descendant,_ mais avant j'ai plusieurs choses _importantes _à vous dire aujourd'hui donc, je vais essayer de faire cela le plus rapidement possible.

Tout d'abord en ce qui concerne _Betrayed_, deux nouveaux chapitres sont entre les mains de Shinia Marina pour la correction. Elle m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle était présentement en examens et que cela irait plus vers le 30 juin. Donc, encore un peu de patience la suite va arriver, je ne l'oublie pas et j'ai un autre chapitre en voix de traduction pour cette fic.

Mais, pour ce qui est de _Shiverin Descendant_. Angel Lain, l'auteur de cette fic pour ceux qui l'ignore, a posté en début de semaine passé son chapitre 9 coupé en deux partie, comprenant un lemon entre nos deux Shiverin. Seulement, sa fic a été effacée de malgré le fait qu'elle avait pris la peine de prendre quelques précautions. Franchement, j'ai lu ce chapitre et je dois dire que j'ai déjà vu beaucoup plus décrit que ce soit du côté anglais ou francophone… je trouve cela décevant que quelqu'un l'est dénoncé, surtout qu'elle était prête à changer la scène, si nous trouvions qu'elle était trop décrite, pour corresponde au rating M.

J'ai cependant écrit à Angel et je lui est demandée si elle pouvait m'envoyer ses chapitres pour continuer la traduction. Elle a dit qu'elle acceptait de me les envoyer d'ici peu, je ne l'ai pas toujours reçus. Et elle m'a aussi indiquée qu'elle allait re-poster sur fanfiction et poster sur ForeverFandom d'ici quelques temps.

Donc, pas de panique, je continue tant que j'ai des chapitres. Sûr ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Chapitre 2. (1/2)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry parcourrait son _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ lorsque Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Harry, tu es supposé être endormi, » réprimanda Hermione, ses bras croisés devant elle.

Il sourit. « Oh crois-moi, j'ai dormi. »

Ron releva la tête. « Harry, est-ce que tu rougis ? »

« Heu, non, non. Je rougis pas. Je suis encore travaillé à propos de tout ça. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu apprends que tu n'es pas humain. »

« Ouais, je suppose cela doit en prendre beaucoup. »

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? »

« J'essayais de voir si je pouvais pas trouver n'importe quoi sur le Shiverin. Mais, il ne semble pas y avoir grand-chose, » soupira-t-il.

Elle prit le livre et l'ouvrit à l'index. Parcourant son doigt de la page, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sauta environ une centaine de pages et le remit de nouveau à Harry. « Tu ne trouveras pas beaucoup. Le seul endroit où ils sont mentionnés est sous les Enchanteurs. J'essayerai de parler à mes parents pour nous amener bientôt au Chemin de Traverse. Peut-être que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose sur eux chez Fleury et Bott, si vous ne pouvez pas attendre jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Poudlard. Je sais qu'il y a au moins deux livres sur eux dans la bibliothèque. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné, » gémit Ron.

Elle le regarda d'un air furieux. « Juste parce que certains d'entre nous pensent que la bibliothèque est infestée par de petits diables mangeurs de chair. Il y a ceux qui réalisent l'abondance de connaissance qu'elle contient. »

Harry sourit légèrement.

Ron croisa ses bras devant son torse. « Je ne crois pas que la bibliothèque soit remplie de petits diables mangeurs de chair, » dit-il d'une manière hautaine. « J'ai mis ceux-là dans les vestiaires de Quidditch des Serpentard. »

À ce moment, le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène tomba sur son lit secoué par le rire. Il rit tellement que son visage tourna au rouge.

Hermione soupira et jeta ses mains vers le haut dans le ciel. « Je ne te comprends pas parfois, Ron. »

« Dans les vestiaires de Serpentard, celle-là est bonne Ron. Je ne pense pas que Dr…errr Malfoy aimerait cela. » Son rire s'arrêta complètement lorsqu'il nota la légère glissade.

Ses deux amis arquèrent et froncèrent les sourcils. Avait-il presque appelé Malfoy Draco ? D'aucune manière décidèrent-ils en même temps qu'ils secouaient leurs têtes.

Il soupira soulagé. Il n'était pas encore prêt à leur dire au sujet de Draco. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt un jour. Il pouvait à peine le croire lui-même.

Ron tira ses pieds. « Oh, Harry, nous avons presque oublié de te donner tes cadeaux. »

Hermione sourit. « C'est vrai. » Elle sauta hors du lit et sortit en courant de la chambre.

« Vraiment c'est correct, » appela Harry en essayant d'obtenir son attention.

Elle colla sa tête d'ange à travers le chambranle de la porte. « Ne sois pas idiot Harry, c'est ton anniversaire. Il n'y a aucune façon pour que nous oubliions seulement tes cadeaux. » Et elle partit encore.

« Elle a raison, tu sais. Comment pouvons-nous oublier l'anniversaire de nos meilleurs amis ? » Ron ouvrit sa valise et commença à fouiller dedans, d'un bout à l'autre de ses choses d'école. « Maintenant, où a-t-elle disparu ? Je sais que je la mets ici, quelque part. »

Harry observa choqué pendant que la tête rousse fouillait elle-même plus profondément dans le coffre en bois.

« Sacrée chose, » l'entendit-il maugréer.

Hermione arriva les cheveux en arrière et s'arrêta complètement dans sa lancée. La seule chose qui pouvait maintenant être vue de Ron était ses jambes et un jean fané revêtu qui collait directement dans le ciel. Elle rougit, devenant cramoisie. « Ronald Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que par l'enfer es-tu en train de faire ? » hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux essayant d'effacer la vision de son esprit.

Harry serra ses lèvres, essayant de ne pas sourire. Elle essayait de le cacher mais il pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas détesté la vue. Tout deux étaient si transparents. S'ils n'étaient pas un couple vers la fin de cette année, il se présenterait à Draco Malfoy sur un plateau d'argent. Il déglutit, maintenant c'était à son tour d'être cerise. Merlin, comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Naturellement, le Shiverin blond blanc ne voudrait pas d'argent. Harry figura que le plancher serait juste bon pour lui. La teinte rouge sur ses joues brilla et se dirigea vers son cou jusqu'à la ligne de ses cheveux. Non, aucune nécessité de penser cela. Bien entendu, le Shiverin dominant voudrait que son compagnon soit confortable. Le lit serait beaucoup plus approprié. 'Arrghh.' hurla-t-il en se saisissant de ses cheveux. Mais c'était trop tard. Il pouvait sentir son corps réagir aux visions qui traversaient son esprit. Sa respiration devint erratique alors que ses yeux verts se fermaient. Il trembla au souvenir de ces mains sur son corps, de cette bouche merveilleuse sur son cou. Il imagina son dominant penché au-dessus de lui, la chemise blanche d'école ouverte révélant un torse musclé et les mèches argentées pendant inégalement dans son visage. Un léger gémissement échappa à ses lèvres. Il vit les lèvres de Draco bouger, ces magnifiques lèvres pourtant perverses, qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient. Est-ce que le blond marmonnait son nom ? 'Harry, Harry…'

« HARRY, » hurla Ron.

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent d'un coup pour rencontrer un bleu océan. « AAAAHHHH, » cria le Shiverin en se débattant loin de son ami si rapidement qu'il tomba de nouveau au plancher avec un coup fort.

« Ouch, » Ron se tapit. « Es-tu ok Harry ? Tu étais dans la lune. Tu avais l'air d'avoir mal. Et pourquoi chantes-tu encore ? » Le doux trémolo se mélangea à un bourdonnement qui put être entendu lorsque le garçon arrêta de parler.

« Oh, hum ce n'est rien, » dit-il en grinchant des dents. 'Pense à n'importe quoi Harry, quelque chose. Hum, Rogue, ouais Rogue en mini jupe avec des bas filet-poissons.' Rien, le trémolo était toujours là. Pour ne pas mentionner le chaud sentiment faisant rage à travers son corps, se rassemblant tout à un certain point. Il atteint ses genoux se penchant sur le lit, cachant efficacement la partie la plus inférieure de son corps. 'Calme-le vers le bas, Damner. Euh, rajoutes quatre pouces d'épaisseur pour t'apaiser avec cette image. Et, et, oh ouais un haut à corde, et il a oublié de raser son torse.' Il se bâillonna ; vraiment, il ne voulait pas savoir si Rogue se rasait le torse. Draco avait précisément un délicat torse lisse, parfait pour faire parcourir les mains le long. 'Arrggh cela n'aide pas !' cria-t-il mentalement. « Je suis désolé mecs, j'ai euh besoin d'aller à la salle de bain. » Il sauta sur ses pieds et parcourut la chambre.

« Attend Harry, la salle de bain est vers la droite, » cria Hermione.

« Merci, » dit-il alors qu'il courait, passant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » indiqua Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

Harry courut vers la petite pièce tuilée fermant rapidement la porte derrière lui. Appuyant son dos contre celle-ci, il haleta. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il regarda ses mains pour voir les griffes dangereusement pointues à chacun de ses doigts. Il gémit et se baissa subitement au sol. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser des choses comme cela arriver autour de Ron et Hermione. Draco était supposé être leur pire ennemi. Et là, il dormait avec la fouine. Assurément, c'était juste un rêve. Il sentait la tache sensible sur son cou. Mais, un damné rêve réel. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver, il n'était pas même gay. Du moins, il ne pensait pas ainsi. Il avait été si intéressé par Cho qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à ça avant. Assurément Cho était une fille ainsi pourquoi cela ne le rendait-il pas dur ? Puis, pourquoi la pensée égale de l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle retournait son estomac ? Le baiser de l'année dernière joua dans son esprit. Et il sentit son estomac avoir un haut-le-cœur et il se rendit lui-même à la toilette renvoyer son contenu. Il était heureux pour une fois qu'il n'ait rien mangé ce matin. Bon, ainsi Cho n'était pas une bonne ligne de pensée. Bien, y avait-il d'autres filles qu'il avait aimées ? Il était allé avec Parvati au bal de Noël. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait trouver personne d'autre. Il y avait Fleur, mais elle était partie Vélane. Bon, Ginny est mignonne, comme une petite sœur. Il pensait qu'Hermione était devenue tout à fait belle, comme vous pensez que votre sœur est belle. Il grogna et appuya sa tête contre la fraîcheur de la céramique de l'évier. Peu importe laquelle, il ne pouvait juste pas se trouver attirer par une fille. D'un autre côté, il ne se trouvait pas attiré par aucun type, ni l'un ni l'autre, juste Draco. Mais, était-il vraiment attiré ou juste le Shiverin ? Il ne pouvait pas discuter le fait qu'il aimait le Serpentard pour ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Mais, il était un docile et Drago un dominant. Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose ? Probablement qu'il réagirait à n'importe quel Shiverin dominant de la même manière. Mais c'est juste que lui, il ne voulait pas un tout autre dominant. Seul Son dominant l'intéressait.

Il gémit alors que la chaleur courait à travers son corps. Il était bouillant, une légère couche de sueur enduisait son corps. La chanson du Shiverin devint plus haute. Il glissa vers le bas sur le derrière, ses mains se saisissant de la douce serviette de bain tannée. Il était brûlant. Cela ressemblait à du feu venant de chaque pore. Il s'agita, s'arquant le plus loin du plancher, grondant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Ce n'était pas l'agréable sentiment ardent de plus tôt qui promettait de doux moments érotiques. Ce feu menaçait de le brûler de l'intérieur. Il était effrayé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. « Drago ! » pleura-t-il. Il serra ses yeux fermés, les larmes coulant en bas de ses joues.

**o**

Dans sa chambre, Draco avait senti un élan de plaisir à travers son corps. Il s'agita et se tortilla contre les draps de son grand lit. Son compagnon ne savait-il pas ce qu'il faisait en ayant des sentiments comme ceci ? Harry rendait cela très dur pour lui. En ce moment, il voulait traquer le docile. Et lorsqu'il le trouverait, il les enfermerait à clef dans la première chambre disponible pour le mois suivant. Il voulait encore cette douce peau flexible sous ses mains. Il avait faim de goûter ce doux corps. Il gémit encore. Sa ligne de pensées n'était d'aucune aide. Il soupira et laissa ses yeux argentés se fermer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les écailles sur ses avant-bras étaient encore apparues.

**o**

La tête d'Harry battait d'un côté à l'autre. À l'instant, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage. Son corps entier brûlait. La chaleur avait commencé à se rassembler dans son ventre et sentait comme si ses entrailles allaient éclater. La chanson du Shiverin était erratique, montant de bas en haut. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il était effrayé, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui arrivait. Il avait besoin de son compagnon. « Drago, » sanglota-t-il, roulant en petite boule essayant d'arrêter la douleur.

**o**

« Harry, » haleta Draco. Il avait entendu l'appel de son compagnon. Il se trouva à tomber dans les ténèbres alors qu'il cherchait cette présence familière. « Harry, » appela-t-il encore. Un doux sanglot fut sa seule réponse. Alors il entendit le trémolo chanté, commençant bas puis augmentant plus haut. Il poussa un fort cri perçant et puis, sauta encore au soubassement juste pour répéter ce chant précipité. Il courut empressé, il devait trouver son compagnon. Il pouvait sentir la douleur du plus jeune garçon. « Harry. »

« Drago. » Il entendit le doux chuchotement de son docile.

Alors il vit la petite forme roulée en boule de son précieux. « Harry. » Il se laissa tomber au sol et prit le corps tremblant dans ses bras. Il courut une main à travers le côté d'Harry essayant de calmer le garçon.

Les bras désespérés s'enroulèrent autour du dominant Shiverin perdu. « Oh dieu Draco, cela ça fait mal, fais que cela s'arrête. » Ses larmes coulaient sur le torse nu du blond.

Des lèvres chaudes se pressèrent contre une joue trempée de larmes. « Où as-tu mal ? »

« Ici. » La main tremblante du Gryffondor guida l'autre à son ventre.

Draco put sentir les muscles abdominaux de son compagnon fléchir et se contracter. Inconsciemment, il commença à frotter de légers cercles sur les muscles agités. Son compagnon soupira, mais les muscles continuèrent à travailler.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? »

Le blond pensa de nouveau à tous les livres qu'il avait lus sur le Shiverin. Il y avait seulement une chose avec les symptômes par lesquels son compagnon passait. Il commença à rire. « Oh, mon doux Harry. » Il embrassa encore la joue de son compagnon. « Ce n'est rien d'inquiétant. » Il laissa sa main glisser sous la chemise lâche et continua les légers cercles. « Tout Shiverin docile passe par un cycle d'accouplement chaque année commençant lors de leur anniversaire. Le premier se produit normalement à leur seizième. C'est juste ton corps qui est prêt pour porter des enfants. »

Harry recula, « Quoi ? »

« Tu veux dire que personne ne te l'a dit ? » Un sourcil finement manucuré s'arqua vers le haut. « Mon pauvre compagnon naïf, » rit nerveusement le plus jeune Malfoy embrassant légèrement les lèvres d'Harry. « Le Shiverin docile qu'il soit mâle ou femelle peut devenir enceinte. Les femelles sont capables d'avoir des enfants avec un mâle de toutes les espèces. Mais, les mâles peuvent seulement devenir enceintes s'ils s'unissent à un Shiverin dominant, » dit-il en agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Les yeux vert-clair s'élargirent. « Tu, veux dire, toi et moi ? Mais je ne pourrais pas, la nuit dernière était seulement un rêve. Je ne pourrais pas être enceinte. »

Draco rit encore plus fort. « Ton corps est seulement prêt à porter un enfant. Il doit édifier un endroit pour que le bébé se développe. Tu n'es pas encore enceinte. Naturellement, je planifie de fixer cela vraiment très bientôt. » Il sourit et mordilla légèrement l'oreille d'Harry.

Le garçon plus jeune ouvrit sa bouche pour discuter mais, gémit seulement lorsque cette bouche habile fit son chemin à son cou. La douleur avait déjà commencé à s'abaisser. Et une nouvelle vague de plaisir se précipitait à travers lui. Comment le blond lui faisait-il cela ?

« Comme ça ? » Les lèvres se refermèrent dessus et sucèrent.

Harry miaula et sa chanson changea pour le doux trémolo délicat mélangé avec le bourdonnement.

« Il semblerait ainsi. » Ses mains glissèrent au-dessus du ventre plat de son compagnon et levèrent ses côtés. Puis, ils y trouvèrent le chemin aux muscles forts du dos d'Harry et la légère traînée de taches qu'il savait être là. Avec un sourire malfaisant, il fit une légère pause, en entendant son compagnon pleurnicher. Alors il fit courir ses ongles vers le haut de la traînée de taches, sachant parfaitement bien que c'était une zone érogène chez le mince Gryffondor.

« Sainte Merde ! » hurla Harry. Il arqua son dos violemment, des vagues intenses de chaleur courant à travers lui.

Et il semblerait par la réaction de son compagnon que c'était devenu plus sensible depuis la dernière fois.

« Dieu, » haleta Harry et frissonna. Il prenait le dessus sur son dominant pour la vie précieuse. La chanson changea encore. Le bourdonnement était toujours là mais, maintenant il était ponctué à chaque instant par un bruit sifflant.

L'effet sur le dominant fut instantané. Il hurla et sauta vivement sur son compagnon le tirant sous lui. Il se pencha au-dessus du garçon plus petit reposant ses mains de chaque côté de cette tête aux cheveux noirs. « J'étais déjà excité. Tu voulais juste faire saturer la bouilloire encore plus, n'est-ce pas ? » Il grogna et captura les douces lèvres pleines des siennes et l'embrassa seulement passionnément. Il appuya ses hanches contre son compagnon afin qu'il puisse voir comment était vraiment saturée la bouilloire.

Harry fut étonné qu'il puisse causer cette réaction à quelqu'un. Inconsciemment, il s'arqua vers le blond au-dessus de lui, son besoin devenant de plus en plus évident. Il gémit dans la bouche de l'autre Shiverin et enroula ses bras autour des reins vigoureux, frottant légèrement.

« Tu as beaucoup trop de vêtements, » grogna Draco, et arracha presque la large chemise. « Bien mieux. » Ses lèvres quittèrent cette délicieuse bouche et voyagèrent en bas du mince cou délicat au torse avec vigueur. « Si beau, si doux. » Il fit courir sa langue jusqu'au milieu du torse de son compagnon faisant se tortiller le garçon.

« Harry, » appela quelqu'un à travers l'obscurité.

« Huh ? » Le jeune Shiverin ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se rappelait même pas de les avoir fermés.

« Harry. »

Draco grogna et affermit sa prise sur son compagnon. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser le plus petit garçon partir sans se battre.

« Harry. »

« Qui m'appelle ? » Le sifflement disparut de la chanson du docile.

« Ne les écoute pas. Ce n'est pas important. » Draco embrassa le torse ferme essayant encore d'attirer l'attention de son compagnon loin de la voix s'imposant.

« Harry es-tu bien ? » À ce moment, il était tout à fait évident que la voix était masculine.

« Qu'est-ce que, Ron ? »

« Ne l'écoutes pas Harry, s'il te plait reste juste ici. » Mais, cela ne ressemblait pas à une supplication, plus comme un ordre. Le Shiverin dominant n'avait aucunement l'intention à laisser partir son docile. Il tira ce corps délicat contre le sien et attaqua le cou exposé.

Harry haleta pendant que les crocs pointus perçaient sa peau. Puis, il gémit lorsque le blond lapa le sang qui suinta des petites blessures. Cela combiné avec les choses délicieuses que ces fortes mains faisaient à son corps lui faisait encore perdre ses sens.

« Harry, compagnon, es-tu bien ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le blond qui brisa le contact. Il était furieux, comment osait ce damné, foutu Belette utiliser ce mot en parlant de son Harry. « Ce bâtard, comment ose-t-il ? Tu es mien, tu m'entends, mien. » Il saisit Harry, le tirant jusqu'à ce que le dos du docile soit appuyé contre son torse. « Je ne te lâcherai pas pour la Belette, » grogna-t-il et mordit au cou de son compagnon. « Mien, » marmonna-t-il à travers la chair qui emplissait sa bouche. Il atteignit et défit les larges jeans du garçon les laissant tomber autour de ses chevilles. Il se frotta contre son compagnon et mordit encore plus fort cette fois-ci, courant sa langue sur la chair blessée causant une sensation de picotement.

« Aahhh. Draco, je ne vais pas m'enfuir… damné… avec Ron. Ça ne veut rien dire pour lui, aaah. C'est juste un terme d'attrait. Oh mon, il l'utilise, merde, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, doux Merlin. »

À cet instant, Draco avait enlevé son pantalon. « Je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu m'appartiens, tu es mon compagnon. Je ne veux pas que n'importe qui d'autre t'appelle comme cela. »

« Harry, » appela encore Ron.

« Tu ne pars pas. » Le grand blond enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son compagnon.

« Je dois partir, ils vont s'inquiéter. » Il essaya de s'éloigner du blond.

« Non, » fut la réponse grognée.

« Désolé Draco, je dois partir. » Et avec cela, le Shiverin aux yeux verts disparut des autres bras.

« Damné Weasley ! » beugla Draco et lui aussi disparut.

Harry se réveilla avec quelqu'un le secouant.

« Harry, oh merci Merlin tu es réveillé. Tu nous as à moitié effrayée à mort, là. Hermione devrait revenir. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher quelques chaussettes malodorantes, pourquoi avons-nous besoin de cela à l'instant ? »

« Je suis bien, Ron, » gémit Harry alors qu'il se relevait.

« Alors, pourquoi étais-tu évanoui sur le plancher, et qu'est-ce qu'est cela, par l'enfer ? » Le garçon choqué poussa presque des cris perçants en pointant le cou de son ami.

« Huh, quoi ? »

« Ça, cela semble presque comme si quelque chose t'avait mordu. »

« Merde, » il se leva vivement, ignorant la sensation de vertige dans sa tête. Regardant dans le miroir, il arqua son cou de côté et à coup sûr, il y avait la morsure. Merde, cela semblait comme si les rêves devenaient plus réels alors qu'ils continuaient. Son estomac se crispa et il se sentit malade. Puisqu'il savait que si cette morsure était là, alors il y avait plus pire encore au dos de son cou. En se tournant légèrement, il pourrait juste voir les commencements d'une grande délicate morsure d'amour. À cet endroit, chacun pourrait voir qu'il avait été réclamé et au dehors des limites. « Oh dieu. » Sa tête tomba en avant s'appuyant contre le verre du miroir.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Qui t'a fait ceci ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Il ne regarda même pas son ami alors que le mensonge sortait facilement de ses lèvres. « C'était un rêve, je ne pouvais pas les voir. » Il avait pensé dire à son ami qu'il était tombé, mais il n'y avait aucune méprise avec les marques de dents.

« Était-ce Vous-Savez-Qui ? T'ont-ils attaqué ? »

Toujours penché contre le miroir, Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, ce n'était pas Vous-Savez-Qui. Et, euh, oui ils m'ont attaqué. » Bon, ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge. Draco l'avait attaqué d'une certaine manière. Mais, il n'était pas prêt à dire à Ron qui l'avait marqué. Il continuait de penser que si peut-être il ne disait rien que cela pourrait partir complètement. 'Ouais parfait Harry, Draco l'a dit clairement, il n'a aucunement l'intention de te laisser partir. Et s'il ne peut pas être avec toi, il laissera sa marque comme avertissement. Mais, devait-il être si brutal ?'

Hermione revint avec les chaussettes malodorantes. « Harry tu es réveillé, merci bonté… Sainte Cricket, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton cou ? »

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait attaqué dans son rêve, » expliqua Ron.

« Attaqué, cela ressemble davantage à un enfer de suçon. » La sorcière s'approcha et toucha légèrement la marque sur le dos de son cou.

Harry siffla, et s'écarta. Cela blessait plus mauvais qu'il devrait. Que lui avait fait Draco ?

« Humm, il y a quelque chose de différent cependant à propos de celui-là. Bien avance Harry, allez viens. » Elle tira sur son bras.

Il s'arracha finalement à la glace. « Où allons-nous ? »

« À ma chambre naturellement. La seule chose que j'ai ici est un certain receleur moldus. Je ne peux pas prendre la chance qu'Hildey trouve quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas. J'ai un certain onguent de Dissimulation dans ma valise. C'est la seule chose qui dissimulera cela. » Elle le mena en bas dans le hall. « La dernière chose que nous ayons besoin est que mes parents commencent à poser des questions. Et il n'y a aucun réel moyen de donner à ceci une explication satisfaisante. Je ne pense pas qu'ils croiraient que nous t'ayons accidentellement heurté un peu trop durement pendant l'arrivé. »

Il inclina juste la tête et se laissa être tiré à sa chambre.

Ron marcha près de lui puis, se pencha de l'autre côté et demanda. « Qu'est-ce que c'est un suçon ? »

**o**

« Ce foutu Weasley stupide. » Draco poussa des cris perçants pendant qu'il détruisait encore sa chambre. Les morceaux de bois jonchaient la dispendieuse couverture. Les rideaux qui avaient été justement fixés, étaient déchiquetés en lambeaux par ses griffes pointues. « Pourquoi, pourquoi est-il parti ? Comment peut-il choisir ces deux-là au-dessus de moi ? Il est mien. Je suis son compagnon. » La magie courait à travers lui et la bouteille d'encre sur son bureau éclata. Il grogna et se tourna à ce moment-là vers le sofa le détruisant totalement. « Non seulement il m'a laissé. Mais, je suis, dans le monde entier, le plus foutrement dur, » grogna-t-il jetant contre le mur un portrait encadré ignorant le chapelet de malédictions qui venait de son occupant. « Dieu je pourrais, je pourrais, je pourrais… Arrrggghhh ! » hurla-t-il et démolit la table. « Je dois sortir d'ici. » Il mit une chemise en soie noire et se dirigea en bas des escaliers dans le Grand hall d'entrée. « Mère, père, je vais faire une promenade. »

Narcissa entra dans le hall, « Mais, Draco chéri, le dîner va bientôt commencer. »

Il se retourna, ses cheveux volant de manière étrange autour de son visage. « Je ne vais pas faire un foutu vol, maman. » Et sans d'autre mot, il sortit d'un pas lourd du manoir, laissant sa mère sans voix.

Lucius soupira. « Je lui ferai monter quelque chose plus tard par les elfes de maison. Et je pense que je devrai encore en envoyer quelques-uns à sa chambre. » Il retourna dans son bureau.

Le Shiverin frappa du pied en bas du sentier de graviers menant au jardin. Sa chanson était si haute qu'elle effraya les oiseaux au loin. Et il jura qu'il avait entendu une des mères regarder fixement ses œufs se briser. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Il fouetta un buisson de roses, l'annihilant complètement. Il savait que le trio d'or était proche, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte juste à quel point ils l'étaient. Si son compagnon pouvait nier l'appel d'accomplissement alors que ces deux-là pouvaient entendre et un terrible sort pour lui. Il grogna et un autre buisson devint du paillis forestier. La jalousie l'emplit. Comment est-ce que ceci pouvait être ? Le compagnon d'un Shiverin devrait être la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Naturellement, tous les livres indiquaient que le dominant était davantage commandé par sa convoitise et son besoin de sexe que le docile. Cela changerait lorsqu'Harry avancerait dans son cycle d'accouplement. Mais, pour l'instant son docile pouvait le nier. Il hurla et fit un tour, prêt à détruire un autre buisson de roses. Mais, il s'arrêta complètement dans son chemin. C'était l'une des roses magiques spéciales de sa mère. C'était un buisson de _Petit Vert_. C'était de petites roses vert émeraude. La même couleur que les yeux de son Harry. Il hurla et courut vite au belvédère. Il se laissa tomber sur un des larges bancs rembourrés. Les visions d'yeux verts, de noirs cheveux soyeux et pour ne pas mentionner un incroyable si pas légèrement maigre corps, traversaient sa tête. Il laissa son esprit errer pendant que sa main se glissait dans son pantalon pour prendre soin de son petit problème.

Il devrait trouver son compagnon et le réclamer. Mais pour le moment, la marque qu'il avait laissée à son cou devrait écarter tous les intrus possibles. Particulièrement la Belette.

**o**

**À suivre,

* * *

**

Alors, pas trop déçu… j'espère que non. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y a remise des cadeaux d'Harry, petite promenade au Chemin de Traverse où Harry est poursuivit, et où nos deux préférés Shiverin connaissent les joies de jouer à cache-cache. Qui tombera en premier sur l'autre ?

À bientôt,

Maya

Ps : Vous pouvez remercier Dod qui a pris la peine de terminer de corriger le chapitre, avant de partir jusqu'au 30. Le prochain est commencé et avance plutôt bien, bisous.

* * *

Correction : Dod 

Traduction : Maya

**19 juin 2005**


	4. Chapitre 2 ¤ partie 2

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et à Angel Lain sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Il peut arriver que j'utilise par mégarde certains des noms anglophones.

**Note de l'auteur** : Le Shiverin est seulement un personnage que j'ai inventé. Et je suis désolé si cela ressemble à toutes les nombreuses fics sur les Veela. J'ai essayé de la rendre différente.

**Résumé de l'histoire : **Durant l'été suivant sa cinquième année, Harry découvre qu'il n'est pas entièrement humain. Qu'est-ce qu'est exactement un Shiverin et qu'est-ce que Drago à avoir à faire avec cela ?

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un **slash** et comportera aussi plus tard une **grossesse masculine**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

o

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Bonjours tout le monde,

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Shiverin Descendant après plusieurs mois d'attente. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, étant plus long que le précédant et plus révélateur sur certaines actions posées dans le/les dernier(s) chapitre(s). Vous comprendrez aussi qu'après tout ce temps que je ne réponds pas aux reviews pour la simple et bonne raison que vous ne devez plus vous en souvenir. Et aussi par manque de temps, je dois bien l'avouer.

Elles m'ont un très grand plaisir et je vous remercie pour avoir battu le record de cette fic qui est maintenant de 33 reviews. Peut-être montera-t-il à 35 ou mieux encore 40 qui c'est ? Encore un gros merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont comblé au-delà du possible.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Chapitre 2. (2/2)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Shiverin frappa du pied en bas du sentier de graviers menant au jardin. Sa chanson était si haute qu'elle effraya les oiseaux au loin. Et il jura qu'il avait entendu une des mères regarder fixement ses œufs se briser. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Il fouetta un buisson de roses, l'annihilant complètement. Il savait que le trio d'or était proche, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ils l'étaient. Si son compagnon pouvait nier l'appel d'accomplissement alors que ces deux-là pouvaient entendre était un terrible sort pour lui. Il grogna et un autre buisson devint du paillis forestier. La jalousie l'emplit. Comment est-ce que ceci pouvait être ? Le compagnon d'un Shiverin devrait être la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Naturellement, tous les livres indiquaient que le Dominant était davantage commandé par sa convoitise et son besoin de sexe que le Docile. Cela changerait lorsque Harry avancerait dans son cycle d'accouplement. Mais, pour l'instant son Docile pouvait le nier. Il hurla et fit un tour, prêt à détruire un autre buisson de roses. Mais il s'arrêta complètement dans son chemin. C'était l'une des roses magiques spéciales de sa mère. C'était un buisson de _Petit Vert_. C'était de petites roses vert émeraude. La même couleur que les yeux de son Harry. Il hurla et courut vite au belvédère. Il se laissa tomber sur un des larges bancs rembourrés. Les visions d'yeux verts, de noirs cheveux soyeux et pour ne pas mentionner un incroyable, si pas légèrement maigre, corps traversaient sa tête. Il laissa son esprit errer pendant que sa main se glissait dans son pantalon pour prendre soin de son petit problème.

Il devrait trouver son compagnon et le réclamer. Mais pour le moment, la marque qu'il avait laissée à son cou devrait écarter tous les intrus possibles. Particulièrement la Belette.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

« Là, » indiqua Hermione alors qu'elle finissait d'appliquer une deuxième couche d'onguent au dos du cou d'Harry.

Il sifflait encore au contact mais il se calmait toujours.

Elle ferma la fiole et l'a remis dans sa valise. « Harry, es-tu sûr que tu ne te rappelles pas qui était dans ton rêve ? »

« Oui, Hermione. » Il détestait leur mentir. Mais, il ne pouvait pas voir la réaction qu'ils auraient lorsqu'ils découvriraient que Draco était le Shiverin dominant et son compagnon. Ron essayerait probablement de tuer le Serpentard blond argenté.

« D'accord. » Elle ne le croyait pas mais, elle ne le forcerait pas. « Bon, je pense que nous devrions aller au Chemin de Traverse aussi tôt que possible. »

Ron gémit. « Bien, mais pouvons-nous lui donner ses cadeaux maintenant ? »

« Oui Ron, » soupira-t-elle. « Voilà Harry. » Elle lui remit un petit paquet enveloppé.

« Merci. » Il enleva l'emballage bleu pour révéler une petite boîte recouverte de velours. L'ouvrant, un halètement s'échappa de sa gorge. Là, dans la boîte logeait un anneau argenté avec un saphir, une aigue-marine et un rubis fixés sur lui. « Hermione, » haleta-t-il.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« C'est magnifique. »

Elle sourit. « Ce sont des anneaux d'amitié. Ron en a un, et moi aussi. » Elle leva sa main et pour la première fois, il nota un anneau assorti avec le sien sur le doigt de sa main droite. « Ils ont tous des initiales inscrites à l'intérieur d'eux. Et chacune de nos dates d'anniversaire. »

Il l'enleva et l'éleva afin qu'il puisse voir à l'intérieur de la bague. Gravés habilement dans l'argent se trouvaient HP, RW et HGFF. « Hermione c'est brillant. » Il la glissa à son doigt.

Ron lui remit son cadeau. Il n'était pas enveloppé d'une manière aussi ordonnée qu'Hermione mais pour lui c'était Ron.

Il déchira le papier rouge pour révéler un livre relié en cuir. Il regarda son ami, relevant sa tête. Ron lui avait donné un livre et il n'avait aucun lien avec le Quidditch.

« C'est un journal. Je sais que tu ne veux probablement rien savoir des journaux magiques après ce qui est arrivé en deuxième année. Mais, j'ai pensé qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé durant les dernières années tu pourrais en utiliser un. Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu gardes étouffées à l'intérieur, Harry. Et n'essayes pas d'argumenter contre. Hermione et moi pouvons le dire. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'aider d'avoir un certain endroit pour tempêter. »

« Merci Ron. » Il étreignit ses deux amis.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Hermione parla à ses parents d'aller au Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'ils revinrent plus tard cet après-midi-là. Ils étaient d'accord pour les y conduire la semaine prochaine, où ils avaient une heure de libre au travail. Elle envoya également une lettre à Dumbledore à propos des rêves et demanda pour Harry une potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Elle savait qu'Harry n'en voudrait pas. Mais,elle ne pensait pas qu'il était sûr de lui permettre d'avoir plus de ces rêves. Il était tout à fait évident qu'il ne leur avait pas dit l'entière vérité. Et elle croyait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le Shiverin dominant. Dumbledore répondit rapidement et indiqua qu'il enverrait Remus avec le breuvage magique en soirée.

Cette nuit-là, tous les trois s'étaient réunis dans la chambre qu'Harry et Ron partageraient pendant environ un mois jusqu'à ce que la tête rousse retourne au Terrier.

« Maintenant, à quoi jouons-nous encore ? » questionna Ron, regardant la planche de jeu devant eux sur le plancher.

« Cela s'appelle _Serpents et Échelles_. Je sais que c'est un jeu d'enfant mais, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez attirés par le _Monopoly_. »

« Ainsi, tu fais tourner cette petite chose et déplaces ton pion du nombre de cases qu'elle indique ? » Il joua avec le dé.

« Ouais, c'est comme cela que ça fonctionne. Je pense que puisque c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry, il devrait commencer en premier. »

Les yeux verts sourirent. Il trouvait cela agréable d'être assis là avec ses deux meilleurs amis, un bol de pop-corn et quelques boissons sur un plateau à côté de lui. Il tourna le dé et prit son pion et le déplaça de trois cases.

« Hé, attendez une minute, tu dois déplacer ton propre pion ? » s'enquit Ron surpris.

Elle soupira. « Oui Ron, ce n'est pas un jeu magique, juste un vieux jeu ordinaire moldus. »

« Oh, papa aimerait cela, » rit-il.

Ils ne jouèrent pas longtemps avant que Ron ne mette finalement un terme à ceci et qu'il gagne réellement.

« Je suis surpris que ce soit réellement amusement. » Il sourit alors qu'il regardait Harry monter l'échelle où la petite fille parcourrait et atteignait pour aller voir, comment appelait cela Hermione encore, oh ouais un film.

Un peu plus tard, la partie se termina avec une Hermione gagnante. Seulement parce qu'à la dernière minute, Ron avait débarqué sur la case quatre-vingt-dix huit. Où le petit garçon tire sur la queue du chat et puis, à la fin du serpent qui est la case de départ. « Ce sacré chat doit être apparenté à Pattenrond, » maugréa-t-il zieutant le chat roux qui dormait sur les genoux d'Harry.

Hermione laissa juste échapper un souffle profond et regarda sa montre. « Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit. » Elle se leva et enleva quelque chose de sa poche. « Voilà, tu peux y aller Harry. » Elle lui tendit la fiole qui contenait la potion de Sommeil sans rêve.

Il gémit mais la prit quand même.

« Maintenant Harry, tu sais que c'est pour ton propre bien, » réprimanda-t-elle.

« Oui maman, » se moqua-t-il en sortant sa langue. Mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Cela faisait seulement un jour et ces rêves avec Draco étaient déjà devenus très réels. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui arriverait la prochaine fois qu'il rêverait du Shiverin dominant. Il trembla lorsqu'il pensa à la façon dont l'autre Shiverin serait furieux lorsqu'il ne le rejoindrait pas ce soir dans leur petit royaume des songes.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Draco devint de plus en plus furieux. Son père avait cessé d'essayer de lui parler. Et Narcissa l'évitait autant que possible après que son fils est éclaté les premiers temps à ses questions injustifiées.

Un matin, il s'assit devant son miroir brillant à son reflet lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. « Draco puis-je entrer ? » entendit-il son père demander à titre d'essai.

« Faites toujours foutrement ce que vous voulez, père. » Draco ne s'inquiéta pas de si son père le punissait. Il ne se sentait pas comme étant gentil. Cela faisait presque toute une semaine, une semaine entière depuis qu'il avait vu son compagnon. Il n'était pas sûr de comment le Shiverin docile l'évitait mais il était très furieux. Pour ne pas mentionner sexuellement frustré.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lucius fit un pas dans la chambre. « Maintenant Draco, je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé récemment. Mais, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de sortir un peu. »

Le garçon maugréa seulement ne se tournant même pas pour rencontrer le regard fixe de son père.

« Je vais au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui et j'apprécierais que vous veniez avec moi. » Lucius se prépara pour un argument.

« Bien. »

« Huh ? »

« J'ai dit bien, pourquoi pas. » Draco agita sa main dans l'air. « Ce n'est pas comme si je fais n'importe quoi d'important de toute façon. »

« Bon, bien, je partirai dans une heure, soyez prêt. » Et Lucius sortit.

« Sois prêt, » ricana Draco.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Harry chercha à tâtons son sac d'argent dans sa valise pendant qu'il boutonnait sa chemise bleu foncée et courut vite en bas des escaliers pour joindre chacun.

« Youpie, » se réjouit Hildey alors qu'elle sautait autour de la cuisine. « Je vais venir, je vais venir. » La jeune fille n'avait jamais été au Chemin de Traverse avant et elle était excitée au-delà du possible.

« Oui Hildey. » Mme Granger sourit saisissant la fillette sautante, essayant de la calmer.

Harry sourit à la jeune fille. Il était devenu tout à fait affectueux avec elle au cours de la semaine passée.

« Bon, tout le monde dans la voiture. » M. Granger les conduisit tous hors de la maison.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Harry sentit quelque chose et regarda au loin de côté pour voir quelqu'un les observer. C'était un homme robuste avec des cheveux bruns fuyants et un grand nez. Il sourit et fit signe à Harry. « Hum, Hermione, qui c'est ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme par-dessus son épaule. « Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. C'est Drieval Squashmire. C'est un membre de l'Ordre. »

Il secoua sa tête. « J'aurais dû le savoir. » Naturellement, Dumbledore aurait un membre de l'Ordre de Phénix surveillant la maison. Il suivit ses amis dans la voiture brune. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils n'arrivent au _Chaudron Baveur_.

M. Granger arrêta la voiture devant le pub magique. « Je l'ai presque encore manqué. Je ne sais pas si je vais jamais m'habituer à ceci. Bon, tout le mode dehors et j'irai trouver une place où me garer. » Tous les enfants et Mme Granger sortirent à la file de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'auberge.

« Ohh, cool, » indiqua Hildey. Elle regarda rapidement aux alentours essayant de retenir immédiatement chaque chose. Elle vit une sorcière s'inquiéter de quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grosse boule de duvet. Mais elle gazouilla à eux lorsqu'elle marcha près.

« Ah, M. Potter, Miss. Granger, et M. Weasley c'est si bon de vous revoir, » les salua Tom le gardien du _Chaudron Baveur_.

« Bonjour Tom, » parla Hermione. « C'est ma mère et ma sœur Hildey. »

« Heureux de vous rencontrer. » Il serra leurs mains. « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose, thé, jus de citrouille, soupe aux pois peut-être ? Mon cuisinier m'assure que la soupe aux pois est exceptionnellement savoureuse aujourd'hui. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non merci, nous allons juste à l'arrière, au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Très bien, » sourit Tom.

M. Granger entra haletant pour de l'air. « Je l'ai encore fait. J'ai marché bien après cet endroit sur un bloc entier. »

Mme Granger embrassa son mari légèrement. « Venez, allons-y. » Elle dirigea les enfants à travers l'auberge et vers la porte arrière.

Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et tapa les briques sur le mur. Elles sautèrent de côté créant l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. « Alors où allons-nous en premier, Fleury et Bott ? »

« Sûr, » acceptèrent Ron et Harry sachant qu'ils ne feraient pas changer pas d'avis leur amie dévoreuse de livres.

« Oh, wow, » haleta Hildey. Ils passèrent par l'apothicaire et elle se tapit au casier des globes oculaires qui commençait derrière elle. Elle voulut choyer tous les hiboux au Royaume des Hiboux. Cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les balais à travers la large fenêtre du magasin de Quidditch. « Cool. » Elle observa les Brossdur et l'Éclair de Feu. « Hermione, pourquoi tu ne possèdes pas de balai ? »

« Parce que je n'aime pas voler, je laisse cela à Ron et Harry, » expliqua la jeune fille à sa sœur cadette.

« Oh. »

Ils passèrent au magasin de fournutures et firent leur chemin à Fleury et Bott. Soudainement, une forte vague de chaleur frappa Harry et il fit une pause à la porte. Regardant en arrière dans la rue, il laissa ses yeux étonnés chercher quelque chose.

Ron saisit son bras. « Harry, tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Il cligna des yeux verts déconcertés puis sourit et suivit son ami dans le magasin.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Draco assit à une table chez Florian Fortarome, marchand de glace, remuait un sunday fondant à la chaleur. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais il n'avait pas voulu suivre son père dans l'Allée des Embrumes cette fois-ci. Ainsi Lucius avait offert à son fils une crème glacée et lui avait dit de rester hors du trouble.

Il laissa tomber sa cuillère alors qu'une forte vague de chaleur le frappait et il fut entouré par une essence familière. Il sauta sur ses pieds et regarda effréné aux alentours. Mais, il ne pouvait pas trouver la source. Il n'y avait aucune manière qu'il est imaginée que son compagnon était autour d'ici quelque part. Oubliant la crème glacée, il se dirigea au loin pour trouver Harry.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda la femme derrière la caisse aux trois amis.

« Oui, » indiqua Hermione avec un sourire. « Nous cherchons quelques livres sur l'espèce du Shiverin mieux connu sous le nom d'Enchanteur. »

« Oui, suivez-moi. » Elle les mena d'abord à la section des créatures magiques. « Oui c'est ici. _Les bêtes secrètes du passé _par Brin Mebuck. Et celui-ci pourrait aussi vous intéresser, _Les seules destinées _de H.D. Shipper. » Elle remit les deux gros livres à Hermione. « Maintenant, cette direction. » Elle les mena à la section d'histoire de la magie. « Je pense que c'est, oh oui. _Les cultures perdues _par Emmett Louiston. » Elle remit également ce gros livre relié de cuir à la Gryffondor.

« Merci. »

« Y a-t-il toute autre chose ? »

« Non, ce sera tout, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Elle sourit et retourna à la caisse.

Hermione transporta les lourds livres à une des tables et les posa sur elle. « Bien, je devine que nous devrions regarder ces derniers. Maman et papa ont pris Hildey pour aller regarder la Ménagerie magique. Ils seront de retour dans une demi-heure environ. » Elle ouvrit _Les bêtes du passé _et commença à regarder.

Ron prit _Les cultures perdues_ et Harry ouvrit _Les seules destinées_.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Un grondement échappa des lèvres de Draco. Il devenait très frustré. Il pouvait toujours sentir l'essence de son compagnon ainsi il savait qu'Harry n'était pas parti. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas trouver l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau ? C'était parfois dans ces cas-là qu'il souhaitait que le Shiverin ait la capacité de découvrir son compagnon par l'odorat comme le Veela. Mais aucun ne serait facile. Et sa vie avait été quelque chose mais rien n'était facile puisqu'il avait découvert qu'Harry Potter était son compagnon. Le foutu Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu semblait déterminé à nier ceci et à le rendre fou. Même le damné Gryffondor devrait savoir que vous ne pouvez pas combattre le destin. Et surtout, le destin conduisant à les mettre tous deux ensemble. À ce moment-là, il était presque arrivé à la fin du Chemin de Traverse et était debout à l'extérieur de Gambol et Japes. Il soupira et se dirigea de nouveau jusqu'au _Chaudron Baveur_. Il passa devant la Ménagerie magique. Ce magasin était toujours aussi bruyant. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour y voir un gros chat noir s'étirer à la fenêtre. Il le regarda et releva la tête. Puis, il miaula fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il à la créature cherchant à atteindre sa main pour y frotter sa douce fourrure. Il gémit lorsqu'il réalisa combien la couleur lui rappelait les cheveux de son Docile. Il sourit tristement. « Comment se fait-il qu'il ne puisse pas être aussi amical que toi ? » Il caressa l'animal un peu plus longtemps et était sur le point de continuer son chemin lorsqu'il nota quelque chose du coin de ses yeux. Là, n'était-ce pas les parents de Granger ? Il les avait seulement vus une fois avant la deuxième année mais il était presque certain que c'était eux. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient une petite fille avec eux. Elle était une mini-version de Granger. S'ils étaient ici, cela signifiait que Granger était aussi ici. Et très probablement que son Harry était avec elle. Et l'endroit préféré de Granger de tout le Chemin de Traverse devait être Fleury et Bott. Il courut au loin vers le magasin de livres.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Les trois amis assis jetaient tranquillement un coup d'œil aux livres.

« Hé mecs, écoutez cela, » appela Ron. « La culture du Shiverin avait un système de lois très complexe. Plusieurs d'entre elles étaient centrées sur le lien entre un Dominant et leur compagnon Docile. Il est illégal pour n'importe quel Shiverin dominant d'essayer et de réclamer le compagnon d'un autre. Et s'ils prennent le compagnon d'un autre, cela est punissable de la mort par les mains du Dominant à qui appartenait le Docile, inhumain. »

Hermione frappa doucement son doigt sur le côté de son nez. « Je me demande si cela est toujours comme ça. Du genre archaïque, si vous me demandez. »

Harry grimaça et retourna à la partie qu'il avait lue. Ce passage particulier parlait de comment un Shiverin dominant montrait à d'autres qu'un docile lui appartenait. _Un moyen existant est le Bureshaw ou la marque de propriété. Le Dominant mordra son compagnon et lèchera alors la surface, y appliquant une substance sécrétée par sa salive. Cela se mélange aux hormones de son Docile, laissant une marque, différente pour chaque Dominant._ Sa main erra au dos de son cou. _La marque doit être intentionnelle puisque la substance n'est pas une chose que le Dominant crée toujours. Et elle devra très probablement être répétée pour que la marque se forme définitivement. La majeure partie du temps, le Bureshaw sera placé sur le cou puisque les Shiverins dominants ont tendance à mordre leurs compagnons au cou pendant les relations ou avant pour les retenir. Plus tard, ils pourront utiliser cette marque pour retenir leurs compagnons si besoin en est. Ils doivent seulement mordre. Puisqu'il est possible de perturber la formation du Bureshaw pendant qu'il forme la surface où la marque est placée, cela est douloureux à n'importe qui d'autre la touchant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finie._ Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent sous le choc. Ainsi c'était cela que Draco avait essayé de faire. Cela expliquait pourquoi cette tache l'avait blessé lorsque Hermione avait appliqué l'onguent. Draco l'avait marqué en tant que sa propriété.

« Alors devons-nous prendre ces derniers ? » lui demanda Hermione.

Il inclina la tête. « Ouais, je voudrais les lire plus en profondeur. » Il ferma son livre.

« Bon, je prendrai celui-là. » Elle le tint près de sa poitrine.

Il sourit. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire Hermione. Je les prends. Je suis la raison pour laquelle nous devons les obtenir en premier lieu. »

« Mais, je veux les lire aussi, donc j'en prends au moins un, » pleurnicha-t-elle.

Il savait que c'était une bataille qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, il se radoucit et lui laissa payer celui qu'elle tenait. Ils payèrent leurs articles et sortirent du magasin.

« Quelqu'un veut-il de la crème glacée ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oauis ! » s'exclama Ron, il avait toujours faim.

« Bien sûr, » sourit Harry. « Je dois juste aller au Royaume des Hiboux pour acheter du Miamhibou à Hedwige. J'ai tout fini. »

Elle grimaça. « Bien, nous te rencontrerons chez Florian Fortarome. Je te prends cela. »

Il lui remit ses livres et se dirigea au Royaume des Hiboux.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Draco entra dans Fleury et Bott et chercha rapidement dans le magasin entier. Mais, son compagnon n'était pas où il croyait. « Bougre, » siffla-t-il. Il sortit du magasin fronçant les sourcils. Où était Harry ? Il se dirigea un peu vers Gringotts lorsqu'il s'arrêta complètement dans son chemin. Là, assis à la même table qu'il avait eue se trouvaient Weasley et Granger. Mais où était Harry ? Ses yeux s'étonnaient à chaque recoin et fissure, mais il ne pouvait voir ni d'un côté ni de l'autre son compagnon aux yeux verts caché. Ses espoirs cependant étaient fondés. Si ces deux-là étaient ici, le chef de leur petite bande ne pouvait pas être bien loin derrière.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Harry avait facilement trouvé les festins qu'il cherchait, les avaient payés et quitté le magasin. Il se dirigeait pour rencontrer ses amis lorsqu'il jura qu'il avait senti quelqu'un l'observer. Il se tourna pour regarder derrière lui mais n'y vit personne. Il pouvait sentir que Draco était toujours aux alentours, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le Shiverin dominant. Peut-être était-il juste paranoïaque. Cinq ans à être pourchassé par l'homme le plus mauvais au monde pouvaient faire cela à quelqu'un. Mais, alors qu'il recommençait à se diriger vers Florian, il entendit des bruits de course derrière lui et ce même sentiment encore. Maintenant il en était certain, quelqu'un le suivait. Il traversa la rue au magasin de fournitures de bureau et feinta de regarder à travers la vitre. Mais en réalité, il vérifiait le reflet. À coup sûr, il y avait un homme grand, un peu plus âgé que lui se tenant pas loin derrière lui, essayant de ne pas se faire voir mais qui échouait malheureux puisque les yeux de l'homme ne quittaient jamais son dos. Il était effrayé maintenant. Qui était cet homme ? Travaillait-il pour Voldemort ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était-il assez courageux maintenant pour l'attaquer au grand jour ? Il se détourna de la fenêtre et descendit lentement la rue. Puis, il décolla dans un sprint de mort.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Draco traversa la rue du magasin d'Instruments Magiques. Si son compagnon se montrait pour aller rejoindre ses amis, il attendrait là.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Harry jeta rapidement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais continua à courir. Il devait rejoindre Ron et Hermione rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme, il semblait qu'il l'avait perdu. Il fut stoppé abruptement lorsqu'il rentra dans le corps solide de quelqu'un. « Je suis dé… Draco ? » haleta-t-il quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le bleu argenté lumineux.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Le Shiverin dominant se tenait debout un peu stupéfait. Il avait voulu attendre son compagnon, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre Shiverin lui rentre dedans.

« Je suis désolé Draco, je dois aller retrouver Ron et Hermione. » Il s'éloigna du Dominant mais ne put aller bien loin avant qu'une main forte n'ait saisi son bras. « Hé, laisse-moi partir, » protesta-t-il. Il essaya de s'éloigner. Mais le blond était fort et il le traîna dans un petit espace entre deux bâtiments les cachant efficacement. « Allez Draco, laisse-moi… oooh. » Sa lutte s'arrêta alors que son Dominant le tirait affreusement contre son corps et mordait le bas de sa nuque.

Draco enroula ses bras autour de son compagnon perdu, le retenant encore. Il ferma ses yeux et ajusta sa bouche de sorte qu'il parcourt de sa langue le long du cou délicat une couple de fois. Il semblerait que le Bureshaw était plus formé qu'il ne pensait. Si c'était ainsi alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Un goût quelque peu amer enduisit sa langue. Il se recula et s'essuya au dos du cou d'Harry, enlevant en frottant ce qui était toujours là. Tranquillement la marque pourpre foncée lui fut indiquée. Granger devait avoir utilisé un quelconque onguent de Camouflage dessus, pensa-t-il. Il mordit encore et était sur le point de fermer ses yeux lorsqu'il vit un homme avec des cheveux brun courir. Son ventre commença à battre. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce type qu'il n'aimait pas. L'homme traquait quelque chose et regardait aux alentours frénétiquement. Draco était heureux qu'ils soient tous deux cachés derrière une caisse. Il y avait assez d'espace pour qu'il voie dehors mais il serait très difficile pour n'importe qui de les voir à moins de savoir où regarder exactement. Il attendit encore puis le type soupira et partit. Qui était cet homme et était-il la raison pour laquelle son compagnon avait couru si rapidement ? Il enleva sa bouche du cou d'Harry et lécha une plus de fois. Il gémit alors que le barattage dans son estomac tournait au feu liquide. Il avait goûté son compagnon dans leurs rêves communs mais c'était tellement meilleur.

« Draco ? » gronda Harry.

« Oui, Harry ? » Il tira le Gryffindor plus étroitement contre lui.

« Puis-je, s'il te plait, y aller ? » plaida le pus jeune Shiverin.

« Non. » Une des mains du Serpentard commença à frotter l'estomac de son compagnon.

Harry chanta à voix basse et laissa sa tête retomber pour s'appuyer sur l'épaule de l'autre homme. « Tu ne peux pas me tenir éloigné de mes amis. »

Draco embrassa ce magnifique cou mince. Et il entendit la chanson de son Harry commencer. « Mais ils ont cru normal de me refuser mon compagnon. » Il grogna et mordit l'oreille de son compagnon. « La seule manière pour toi d'éviter les rêves est une potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Je suppose que c'était l'idée de Granger. » Il embrassa la tempe d'Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas la blâmer. Je l'ai pris volontairement. »

Draco grogna et retourna son compagnon de sorte qu'il puisse le regarder en face. « Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? Tu ne peux pas combattre, tu sais. N'importe comment, tu m'appartiens. »

Harry essaya de s'éloigner. « Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas ? Qui dit que je veux cela ? Être lié à quelqu'un pour le reste de ma vie sans amour. » Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Le visage du Dominant s'adoucit. « Est-ce que c'est cela ? Qui a dit que je ne t'aimais pas ? »

« Tu ne dois pas. Tu me détestais avant cela. Comment cela pourrait-il se changer en de l'amour en une nuit ? »

Il glissa un doigt vers le bas de la joue de son compagnon striée de larmes. « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais, je crois que j'étais attiré par toi avant cela. Je voulais vraiment être ton ami en première année. Les choses ne sont pas passées de la manière que je voulais et alors, tout cela a mal tourné. Mais, ne doute jamais que je t'aime. Je suis désolé si je suis une petite brute avec toi, mais c'est enraciné. Je suis le Dominant, je dois dominer le Docile. Mon beau Docile. » Il captura la bouche de son compagnon, l'embrassant profondément. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent pour une brassée d'air. Draco haleta et appuya son front contre celui d'Harry. « Dieu, c'est tellement meilleur que ces damnés rêves. » Il tira sur le bord de la chemise bleu foncée, la libérant du pantalon. Alors, ses mains errèrent au bouton de ses jeans.

« Non Draco. » Harry saisit ses mains. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela ici. Et si quelqu'un nous voit ? »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. » Draco essaya d'écarter ses mains et de continuer de déshabiller son Harry. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que je te veux, » dit-il d'une voix râpeuse.

« Je comprends cela mais veux-tu que quelqu'un arrive pendant ce moment spécial ? La première fois que toi et moi ayons du sexe pour de vrai. Je sais que moi non. » Le Docile essaya de donner un certain sens à son Dominant même ses propres instincts lui disaient de toujours aller avec ce que le blond voulait. Mais ici derrière une caisse poussiéreuse ce n'était pas l'endroit. Et ce n'était pas le moment. Les parents d'Hermione venaient bientôt les chercher.

Draco hurla de frustration. Mais, il savait qu'Harry avait raison. Ce n'était pas l'endroit. « Bien, seulement parce que je veux que ce soit spécial. » Il embrassa encore l'ange aux cheveux noirs. « Alors dis-moi au moins une chose. Pourquoi courrais-tu si rapidement ? »

« Uhm, bien tu vois, j'étais poursuivi. »

« Par cet homme aux cheveux brun, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas demandé. Il ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Il semblait plus comme s'il me voulait. » Il se serra plus contre Draco, la crainte qu'il avait sentie plus tôt revenant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, amour. » Les minces doigts coururent à travers les sombres mèches. « Il ne t'aura pas, personne. Tu es mien maintenant et pour toujours. » Il toucha la tache pourpre sur le cou d'Harry. « Et bientôt, tu auras mon Bureshaw ainsi chacun saura. »

**À suivre,**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était le chapitre 4, je suis sure que certains d'entre vous êtes très contents, contentes qu'Harry et Draco ce soit rencontrés pour devrait. Et je peux même ajouter que ce n'était que la première d'une longue série avant que l'école ne recommence.

Comme certains le savent peut-être, le nouveau chapitre de **Betrayed** est posté depuis une semaine maintenant et j'ai aussi posté une nouvelle traduction. Je vous l'a conseille vivement, elle se trouve aussi dans mon profil portant le nom de **Darkly Teacherous. **

Prochain chapitre : Fin de la rencontre Harry / Draco et fin de la visite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Apparition de Remus et de Dumbledore qui rende une petite visite aux Dursley, et qui y découvrent de bien mystérieuses choses.

Je vous dis à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review (je répondrai au prochain chapitre).

Maya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 octobre 2005**

Traductrice : Maya

Correction : Dod


	5. Chapitre 3 ¤ partie 1

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et à Angel Lain sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Il peut arriver que j'utilise par mégarde certains des noms anglophones.

Note de l'auteur : Le Shiverin est seulement un personnage que j'ai inventé. Et je suis désolé si cela ressemble à toutes les nombreuses fics sur les Veela. J'ai essayé de la rendre différente.

Les Dominants et les Dociles ont des taches sur leurs dos. Il y a une manière de les différencier. Les taches du Dominant couvriront le dos complètement, et parfois quelques-unes continueront vers le haut sur l'avant de leurs épaules et sur leur ventre. De même que les taches du Docile couvriront l'arrière des épaules et environ les trois à quatre premiers pouces de leur dos, puis elles voyageront jusqu'au bas de la colonne sur environ une ligne de un à deux pouces. Aucun Shiverin n'a le même marquage. Il est toujours différent et vous pouvez les identifier par ces marquages. Celles des Dominants ont normalement une couleur brune rougeâtre, foncée tandis que les Dociles ont des taches de brun clair au rose rouge.

Ils ont tous deux des ailes qui poussent, mais celles du Dominant sont généralement plus grandes. Tous deux ont des griffes et des crocs (Parfait pour mordre comme Draco l'a déjà montré.) Mais seul le Shiverin Dominant possède des écailles. La majeure partie du temps celles-ci sont seulement sur les avant-bras, mais lors de situations extrêmes, elles s'étendront sur tout le bras et le torse, le ventre et le dos agissant en tant que sorte d'armure. Et naturellement, leur poison à tous deux est toxique mais seulement une fois provoquée.

**Résumé de l'histoire : **Durant l'été suivant sa cinquième année, Harry découvre qu'il n'est pas entièrement humain. Qu'est-ce qu'est exactement un Shiverin et qu'est-ce que Drago à avoir à faire avec cela ?

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un **slash** et comportera aussi plus tard une **grossesse masculine**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

o

**Note plus ou moins importante :** Je demanderais à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review anonyme sans mail au dernier chapitre, d'aller sur mon profil pour y trouver les réponses aux reviews. Et oui, j'innove, il le faut bien avec toutes les restrictions que nous fait fanfiction… alors tant qu'il ne sera pas interdit à nous auteurs de mettre ce que l'on veut sur notre profil, vous les y trouverez. Pour les autres, j'y répondrai avec le nouveau système.

Bonne lecture,

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Chapitre 3. (1/2)**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tous deux étaient restés dans cette position pendant un moment. Draco courant légèrement sa main à travers le flanc de Harry. Et Harry appuyé sur l'épaule de Draco avec son visage enterré dans le creux de son cou.

« Draco, » marmonna Harry.

« Mmhmmm. »

« Je vais devoir partir bientôt. »

L'autre Shiverin grogna doucement et tira son petit compagnon plus étroitement. « Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. »

Harry s'éloigna légèrement et sourit à Draco. « Mais, si je ne pars pas, Ron et Hermione viendront me chercher. »

Le Dominant le tira plus étroitement si c'était possible. « Bien, je ne me sens vraiment pas comme étant capable de traiter avec la Belette et Granger en ce moment. Mais, je te laisse seulement partir si tu me promets deux choses. »

« Uhm, d'accord. »

« Un, n'utilise plus la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. »

« Mais Hermione… » essaya de discuter Harry.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Trouve quelque chose pour la calmer. Si tu penses que j'étais fâché cette fois-ci, imagine ce qui arriverait si tu évitais ces rêves tout l'été. Je sais où tu es maintenant et ce ne serait rien pour moi de trouver l'adresse de Granger. Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais que je me montre à sa porte exigeant de voir mon compagnon. »

Harry déglutit. « Ouais, tu as raison, ok plus de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Et je n'éviterai pas les rêves mais seulement si tu es gentil, » bouda-t-il en frottant son cou.

Draco sourit d'un air affecté. « Hé, ce n'était pas ma faute. C'était la Belette. Il devrait savoir qu'il ne doit plus t'appeler ainsi. »

La tête corbeau ne discuta pas avec cela. Ron ne savait pas qui était son compagnon, mais il savait qu'il en avait un. « D'accord, quelle est la condition numéro deux ? »

« Si tu revoies ce type, où n'importe qui d'autre qui semble soupçonneux, tu me contactes tout de suite. » Draco plaça un doigt sous le menton de Harry et le releva légèrement de sorte que les yeux vert émeraude rencontrent le bleu argenté. « Je ne sais pas qui il est mais, je pense que tu as raison, il n'était pas bon. » Sa voix était devenue profonde et roque. Harry inclina juste la tête. « Bien, » gémit Draco et il colla ses lèvres à celles de l'autre garçon. Il embrassa légèrement ces lèvres pleines et puis, sa langue effleura la lèvre inférieure demandant la permission d'entrer.

Harry soupira et ouvrit sa bouche permettant l'accès à la langue de son compagnon.

Draco tira le corps souple de Harry plus étroitement pour approfondir le baiser. Il pouvait commencer à entendre le trémolo. Le bourdonnement s'ajouta un peu plus tard. Il savait qu'il devait s'arrêter bientôt ou il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Si ce bruit de sifflement s'ajoutait à la chanson de Harry, il n'aurait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il ferait à son compagnon.

Harry gémit en protestant alors que la merveilleuse bouche s'éloignait de la sienne. Il attrapa Draco par le cou et essaya de le rapprocher.

« Harry, amour, nous devons arrêter cela. » Le trémolo de son compagnon chuta drastiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit seulement qu'un bourdonnement. Draco fit glissé un doigt sur la joue de son aimé. « Ne fais pas ça, et ne me regardes pas comme cela. Tu sais très bien ce que ta chanson de Shiverin peut me faire ? Et je sais pour sûr que si le sifflement la joignait, je te prendrais directement ici et maintenant. »

Ces yeux de magnifiques joyaux changèrent de tons, s'élargissant de choc et puis, se remplirent de honte. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était juste devenu fou avec le Dominant pour faire ce qu'il avait demandé lui-même. « Je suis désolé Draco. Je n'ai pas voulu dire… Je ne peux vraiment pas le contrôler. Je ne sais même pas que je le fais. »

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas le contrôler. C'est quelque chose que tu devras apprendre. Et puis, même durant des moments d'extrêmes émotions, elle n'est pas toujours contrôlable. Et au sujet de comment elle est créée. C'est un reflet de la magie. »

« Oh, tu en connais beaucoup sur notre espèce. »

« Mes parents savaient à propos de leurs lignes de sang. Ils avaient déjà deviné que je serais un Shiverin, ainsi ils m'ont incité à lire des tonnes de livres sur eux depuis que je suis petit. » Il traça inconsciemment la ligne du collet de Harry avec son doigt.

« Alors comment se fait-il que Dumbledore ne sache pas ? » se demanda Harry en saisissant la main de Drago et l'apporta jusqu'à sa bouche pour en embrasser légèrement la paume insensible.

Draco inspira dans un souffle aux actions de son compagnon, Harry essayait-il de le rendre fou de convoitise ? « Parce que mes parents ont décidé de ne pas lui dire. La ligne des Malfoy est très dissimulée et ils ont décidé que si j'étais pour trouver seulement une gentille fille et garder la ligne de sang en dormance, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de mettre au courant cet imbécile indiscret. »

Harry soupira. Il connaissait l'opinion de Draco sur Dumbledore, même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui entièrement. « Ainsi que vont-ils faire maintenant ? Je ne suis certainement pas une quelconque gentille fille. La ligne de sang n'ira pas en dormance cette fois-ci. »

« Ils ne vont toujours pas lui indiquer. Ils savent que j'ai trouvé un compagnon Docile mais, ils ne savent pas qui. Pas que je vais leur dire. Mais néanmoins, s'ils l'indiquent à Dumbledore tu sais qu'il fera n'importe quoi pour nous maintenir éloignés. Je suis le fils d'un Mangemort. Il ne peut pas me laisser corrompre son garçon d'or. Mes parents savent comment je serai insupportable si j'étais gardé éloigné de mon compagnon. Je pense qu'ils deviennent fatigués que je détruise ma chambre. »

Ce visuel fit rire Harry.

« Bien, je devine que tu dois partir. » Le Dominant se pencha plus près et embrassa légèrement la joue de son docile.

Harry se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds et effleura légèrement de ses lèvres celles du blond puis s'éloigna.

Draco gémit. « Essaies-tu de me faire jeter au vent tout le contrôle qu'il me reste ? »

« Uhm, non. » Harry rougit, étreignant ses mains derrière lui et pencha sa tête légèrement. Cela lui fit regarder Draco à travers ses longues mèches d'ébène masquant ses yeux.

« Vraiment, alors tu échoues misérablement, parce que tu m'excites terriblement. Et ce petit regard innocent n'aide en rien. Cela le rend réellement plus mauvais, » grogna Draco.

« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa Harry essayant de sembler timide. « Bien, je devrais y aller. Je te vois plus tard, Draco. » Il se retourna et contourna la caisse. Mais fut arrêté lorsque le Dominant lui saisit sa main et le tira en arrière avec fougue contre son corps.

Draco se pencha et embrassa son compagnon passionnément. Ce serait la dernière fois où il pourrait faire cela en personne, pendant un moment. Il voulait juste avoir un dernier aperçu. Il s'éloigna et sourit à son ange aux cheveux noirs. « Je te verrai ce soir, amour. » Et il libéra le Gryffondor de sorte qu'il puisse retourner à ses amis. Son compagnon lui sourit puis, quitta leur petite cachette. Les yeux argentés observèrent cela de loin tristement et il se sentit presque sur le point de pleurer.

**oo0oo0oo0oo**

Harry fit son chemin vers Florian Fortarôme pour aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Il se sentait réellement triste de laisser Draco. Le Shiverin dominant se retenait évidemment pour laisser son compagnon partir. Il était tout à fait évident que le blond ne voulait rien davantage que de le réclamer entièrement. Et il devait admettre qu'une partie de lui lui disait qu'il le voulait aussi. Il devait s'empêcher lui-même pour y retourner et laisser le Dominant le faire sien.

« Hé Harry, tu es là, » indiqua Ron à son ami aux cheveux d'ébène. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? »

« Désolé mec. J'ai eu un petit problème avec un des hiboux à l'intérieur. Un petit hibou gris a décidé que mes cheveux seraient son nid et il ne voulait plus me laisser partir. » Il gratta sa tête pour appuyer son point.

Hermione souleva un sourcil de couleur miel. « Bien, cela explique pourquoi tes cheveux semblent encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. »

« Oh, merci Hermione. Je ne suis pas sûr si c'est un compliment ou non. »

Elle rit. « Pourquoi tu ne t'assoirais pas et commanderais une crème glacée avant que mon père et ma mère ne reviennent… Harry qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton cou ? L'Onguent ne devrait pas avoir disparu si rapidement ? » Elle observa la grosse marque pourpre. « Et cette chose est devenue plus grande ? »

« Désolé Hermione, j'ai dû me laver un peu après le hibou. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je l'avais aussi enlevé. » Son ventre commença à gronder. Il était sûr qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers lui à ce moment. Bien, au moins Hermione. Ron était indéniablement stupide mais, c'était juste comment il était.

Elle gémit et prit son portefeuille. « Nous devrions probablement en rappliquer avant que mes parents et Hildey ne reviennent. Je ne veux vraiment pas essayer d'expliquer cela à ma petite sœur. Cette fille aurait des idées totalement fausses. Elle m'a déjà demandé si j'avais jamais embrassé l'un ou l'autre de vous. »

Ron cala sa crème glacée. « Pourquoi voudrait-elle savoir cela maintenant ? »

« Réfléchis, Ron. Elle a huit ans et il y a deux types agréables à regarder dans notre maison. Elle s'oblige à devenir curieuse. »

Harry rit alors qu'il abaissait son collet et permettait à Hermione de rappliquer l'onguent.

« Elle pense que nous sommes agréables à regarder, » dit Ron. Il expira et essaya d'arranger sa chemise.

**oo0oo0oo0oo**

Draco attendit et décida qu'il devrait partir maintenant. Il se réajusta lui-même rapidement, ne pouvant pas regarder comme s'il avait juste passé par une session de baisse. Progressant dans la rue, il se dirigea en arrière vers Florian Fortarôme. Il voulait avoir un dernier aperçu de son Harry. Et naturellement c'était où son père projetait de le retrouver. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps avant d'attraper la vue de ces familiers cheveux de réglisse. Il grogna quand il vit Granger toucher le cou de son compagnon. Que pensait-elle qu'elle faisait ? Elle pouvait gâcher son Bureshaw. Il devait s'empêcher d'y aller, de lui arracher les mains de ce cou succulent, et de traîner son compagnon au loin. Harry ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent pour eux encore et il devait respecter cela. Il devrait simplement espérer qu'en appliquant l'onguent, elle ne gâcherait pas sa marque. Il se tint là observant un peu plus longtemps, essayant de combattre la jalousie qui se répandait à travers lui alors qu'il voyait Granger et Weasley rirent avec son Harry. Grognant, il se retourna pour aller trouver son père. Il ne pouvait pas arriver ici et attraper son fils, regarder affectueusement en direction du garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Il était certain qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen où il pourrait truquer la haine pour son compagnon qui était là en personne. Et avoir son père le surprenant, était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Gringotts, il se fit presque rentrer dedans par la même petite fille qu'il avait vue dans l'Animalerie Magique.

« Désolée, » sourit la fille et puis, courut.

« Je suis vraiment désolé à ce sujet, jeune homme. Notre Hildey est très excitée. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas blessé. » Il se tourna pour voir le visage souriant de la mère de Granger.

Il dut se mordre la langue afin d'arrêter quelques remarques mordantes au sujet des Moldus. Insulter cette femme et le clone de Granger n'était probablement pas la meilleure manière de rester en bon terme avec son compagnon. « Non, c'est parfaitement correct. » Il essaya de sourire gentiment.

« C'est bien, » sourit-elle et après, se dirigea vers sa fille et son mari.

Draco était étonné. Il lui avait toujours été dit que les Moldus étaient des bouffons incivilisés qui ne devraient pas avoir accès au Monde de la Magie. Mais, la mère de Granger semblait être tout à fait civilisée et très gentille. Il haussa les épaules. Qui aurait pensé que peut-être sa relation avec Harry changerait ses pensées sur les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe.

**oo0oo0oo0oo**

À Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et d'enchantement, Albus Dumbledore attendait patiemment dans son bureau. Remus Lupin d'autre part n'était pas si patient. Il allait et venait dans les deux sens devant le bureau du directeur, courant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux.

« Remus, assissez-vous, » ria le directeur.

« Comment pouvez-vous être si calme à ce sujet, Albus ? »

« Je vous assure que M. Gripp sera ici d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. »

Le loup-garou se laissa tomber dans une des grandes chaises rembourrées du bureau. « Ce n'est pas simplement cela. Lily et James étaient deux de mes meilleurs amis. Je pensais que je les connaissais. »

Dumbledore se leva et vint se placer au côté de l'homme plus jeune. Il plaça une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Vous les connaissiez, Remus. Chacun de leurs propres petits secrets qu'ils souhaitaient garder secret. Juste parce que certains de ces Secrets ont été révélés, cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne sont pas ceux pour qui nous nous sommes inquiétés auparavant. Harry, est-il différent à vos yeux maintenant que vous savez qu'il est un Shiverin ? »

« Non, il est leur fils et le filleul de Sirius. Il est probablement la chose la plus proche que j'ai comme famille. »

« Il y a votre réponse. C'est la même chose que James a pensé quand il a découvert que vous étiez un loup-garou. Mais, il a choisi de vous aimer comme son ami qu'importe ce qui arriverait. »

« Ainsi vous pensez que Lily et James savaient cela ? »

« Je ne peux le dire. Je ne crois vraiment pas que Lily aurait pu. Elle pensait elle-même qu'elle était une Née de Moldus. James peut l'avoir su. Plusieurs familles de sang pur aiment garder leurs secrets et ne disent pas toujours au monde leur complète ligne de sang. Mais, je crois qu'il vous aurait dit s'il le savait. Juste comme vous, vous avez décidé qu'il était juste de leur dire au sujet de votre lycanthropie. »

Remus gémit. « Ainsi, s'ils ne savaient pas alors comment est-ce que M. Gripp va pouvoir déterminer leurs lignes. »

« Remus mon cher garçon, M. Gripp est un maître en Généalogie. Il a pu démêler plus d'un arbre généalogique de famille emmêlé. Je suis presque sûr qu'il pourra jeter une certaine lumière sur Harry. » Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Oui, vous pouvez entrer. »

Un petit homme entra dans le bureau. Il était proche de la soixantaine et avait une couronne grisonnante de cheveux brun clair autour de la tête. Le dessus du crâne chauve et reluisant, reflétait la lumière qui le frappait. Ses yeux bleus louchaient et il s'était laissé poussé une moustache qui semblait rapetisser son nez. « Albus mon vieil ami, comment allez-vous dernièrement ? » Il prit la main du directeur et la secoua vigoureusement.

« Assez bien, Herbert. » Sa voix était quelque peu sombre.

L'homme corpulent inclina la tête. « Oui, il est très difficile pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous d'être vraiment bien avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Il projette une ombre au-dessus de chaque vie, encore plus sur certaines autres. » La voix de Dumbledore était triste et mélancolique. « Prendriez-vous un siège, s'il vous plait ? » Il se dirigea vers la large chaise à côté de Lupin.

« Ainsi ? » Herbert souleva son lourd sac le plaçant à côté de la chaise et s'assit. « Quelle vie allons-nous tracer hors du temps ? » Il était très excité puisqu'il vivait pour ce genre de chose. Regarder dans quelque passé tout en essayant de trouver à qui ils étaient apparentés.

« Harry Potter, » énonça Dumbledore.

La bouche d'Herbert s'ouvrit grand. « Vous devez blaguer… »

Albus secoua sa tête. « Nous ne blaguons pas. »

Il frotta l'arrête de son nez. « Vous vous rendez compte comment cela va être dur. Plusieurs des papiers de famille ont été perdus quand leur maison a été détruite. »

Ces yeux bleu cobalt miroitèrent. « Je sais. Mais, je sais également que le Monde de la Magie fait généralement des reproductions des documents importants. Ou qu'ils ont des enregistrements d'eux quelque part. Cela va être une chasse, mais nous devrions pouvoir les retrouver. »

« Ainsi par où commençons-nous ? » demanda Remus.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'éclaira d'un sourire calculateur. « Chez les Dursley. »

**oo0oo0oo0oo**

Puisque Dudley restait chez un ami pour la nuit. Pétunia et Vernon étaient assis en bas devant la télévision pour la soirée lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Qui ça pourrait être maintenant à ce moment de la nuit ? » interrogea Vernon en grognant. Mais, il se leva quand même du divan et alla répondre à la porte. Dès qu'il l'eut ouverte, il essaya de la claquer. « Qu'est-ce que par l'enfer viennent-ils faire ici ? Nous n'avons rien fait au garçon ! » grogna-t-il et gémit, mais la porte resta ouverte à mi-chemin. « Qu'est-ce que par l'enfer ces gens veulent-ils ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas juste nous laisser seul, enfer sanglant ? »

Remus regarda d'un air furieux le gros homme qui tournait rapidement au pourpre. « Fermez-là Dursley, nous n'avons aucune intention de vous nuire à vous et à votre épouse, » rectifia-t-il. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces Moldus. Il avait entendu comment ils avaient traité Harry durant les onze premières années de sa vie. Et cela prenait chaque once du sang-froid qu'il possédait pour ne pas tuer les bâtards.

« Alors, pourquoi vous ne sortez pas juste de ma maison ? » beugla l'homme.

Le vieil homme avec une longue barbe argentée fit un pas en avant. « Maintenant calmez-vous, vous deux, il n'y a aucune raison d'hurler. »

Vernon bougea pour leurs bloquer le chemin. « Je ne veux pas davantage que quelqu'un de votre sorte entre dans ma maison. »

Dumbledore souleva un sourcil. « Vraiment Vernon, vous nous laisseriez là dehors, ici où nous pourrions attirer l'attention des voisins ? » Il sourit, le regardant fixement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Quelques minutes silencieuses s'étaient écoulées lorsque Vernon s'avança juste vers eux. Il fit un pas de côté les laissant entrer. « Bien, mais si vous essayez n'importe quoi ne pensez pas que je ne vous jetterai pas dehors avec un coup de pied au cul. »

« Oh vous ferez, vous ferez, » indiqua innocemment Dumbledore.

Pétunia entendit à cet instant les cris furieux de son mari. Elle sanglota presque lorsqu'elle vit ces monstres entrer dans sa maison. Qu'est-ce que les voisins diraient-ils s'ils découvraient ? « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle laconiquement.

« Ah, Pétunia justement la femme à qui je voulais parler, » indiqua gaiement le sorcier ridé.

Elle le regarda d'un air furieux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Je n'ai rien à dire aux gens comme vous. »

Remus serra ses poings et grogna. Ces personnes pesaient sur ses nerfs. Il souhaitait tellement pourvoir seulement trancher leurs gorges. Mais d'après le regard sur le visage d'Albus, il serait le suivant sur la liste.

Les yeux bleus devinrent durs et le vieil homme marcha fièrement vers la femme qui déglutit. « Je ne m'intéresse pas si vous souhaitez me parler ou non. Nous avons une pression importante concernant votre neveu et vous avez probablement l'information que nous avons besoin. »

Elle ricana. « Quelle sorte d'information pourrais-je avoir sur lui ? »

« Les papiers de famille peut-être, » dit-il en matière de fait.

Elle sursauta légèrement et sembla affaiblie. « Je n'ai aucun des papiers de famille de Lily. Ils étaient tous dans leur maison quand ils se sont fait sauter avec. »

Cette fois, Remus sauta en avant. Comment osait-elle parler de ses amis comme cela quand elle savait très bien ce qui leurs étaient arrivés. La seule chose qui l'arrêta de gifler la chienne fut le bras de directeur.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil au loup-garou et puis, tourna des yeux durs vers la Moldus. « Je suggère Pétunia, pour votre propre santé, que vous renonciez à parler de Lily et James comme cela et commenciez à coopérer. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien me faire. » Elle leva son nez en l'air et essaya de sembler sûre d'elle. Mais, sa voix tremblait.

Les lèvres de l'homme se retroussèrent légèrement. « Vous avez raison. Mais, un loup-garou irrité n'est pas une bonne idée. » Il fit signe vers Lupin. « Et je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps je pourrai le retenir. »

Ce fit déglutir la femme.

« Vous osez menacer ma femme, » indiqua rudement Vernon alors qu'il s'avançait pour se tenir à ses côtés. Mais, ses arguments furent engloutis par un profond grondement guttural provenant du loup-garou.

Dumbledore continua cependant à regarder fixement Pétunia. « Je suis certain que votre mère et celle de Lily avait gardé une quelconque sorte d'historique de famille, albums photos, journaux, documents juridiques. Je sais également que quand votre mère est morte, vous avez vu à tout confisquer ces derniers. Lily était la plus dérangée. »

« Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas dû ? Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Lily pour aider maman ? Bien sûr, elle était là avec elle. Mais avec toutes ces grandes choses qu'elle avait censément appris à cette fichue école, pourquoi n'a-t-elle sauvé maman ? » Les larmes coulaient vers le bas du visage étroit de Pétunia alors qu'elle pleurait en parlant. « Elle n'était même pas là quand maman est morte. »

Remus était sidéré. Une partie de lui se sentait désolé pour cette femme. Mais il ressentait également du ressentiment. Comment pouvait-elle être furieuse que sa sœur n'ait pas sauvé leur mère ? Elle était une sorcière, pas une déesse. Il y avait tellement de choses que la magie ne pouvait faire. Et non seulement ça, mais elle était furieuse que Lily n'ait pas été là le jour où leur mère était morte. Naturellement elle n'était pas là ce jour-là. C'était environ trois mois avant que Harry soit né. Leur monde venait juste de souffrir d'une autre attaque de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Une des amies de Lily, Mélanie Hilldegard avait été tuée juste devant elle. L'épreuve avait été assez éprouvante pour pousser la pauvre Lily, et elle était entrée dans le travail prématurément. Ils l'avaient envoyée à Saint-Mungos. Son médicomage avait décidé qu'il était tout simplement trop tôt pour que Harry arrive encore. Après une couple de sortilèges d'urgence et de potions, le travail avait diminué. Mais, il lui avait été dit qu'elle devait rester pour quelques jours afin qu'ils puissent la surveiller, elle et le bébé. Sa mère était morte le lendemain.

« Pétunia, il n'y avait rien que Lily aurait pu faire pour aider votre mère, » essaya Dumbledore de consoler. « Je ne sais pas si elle, vous a jamais dit ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là, et pourquoi elle ne pouvait être là. »

« Non, » sanglota Pétunia. « Je ne l'ai pas laissée. »

Le magicien soupira et puis, expliqua tout ce qui s'était produit excepté durant ces derniers jours.

À la fin, la femme pleurait encore plus vivement. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle pouvait rejeter sa sœur, mais personne ne devrait avoir à passer par cette quantité de mortalité dans une période de temps si courte. D'abord son amie et puis leur mère, et composer avec la possibilité qu'elle avait presque perdu son enfant. Pétunia ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment cela aurait été, si elle avait passé par ça avec Dudley.

Vernon atteignit et tira son épouse vers lui, et lui frotta le dos.

Elle se tint là un peu plus longtemps, ses larmes imbibant sa chemise de coton. Puis, elle renifla et essuya ses yeux. « Ils sont dans la cave. C'est dans cette direction. » Elle les mena à travers la cuisine et hors de la porte arrière. En bas des escaliers dans la petite cour arrière et puis, vers le côté de la maison où il y avait une vieille porte en bois. Elle tira sur la poignée quelques temps avant qu'elle n'ouvre en grinçant. Entrant, elle appuya sur un commutateur et les mena en bas des escaliers. « Ils sont là-bas. » Elle se dirigea vers une pile de vieilles boîtes dans un coin. « Je ne peux pas promettre dans quelles conditions ils sont maintenant. Je ne les ai pas regardés depuis un moment. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas nous vous laisserons. » Elle se tourna et sans un autre mot laissa la cave.

« Voyons ce que nous pouvons trouver. » Dumbledore bougea sa baguette magique et toutes poussières et toiles d'araignée furent enlevés de sur les boîtes. « Venez Remus. Chacun de nous devrait en prendre une. »

**oo0oo0oo0oo**

Cinq heures plus tard, il y avait des piles de papiers partout et un loup-garou très dérangé. « Albus, je ne pense pas que nous allons trouver n'importe quoi ici qui va jeter une lumière sur tout autre chose. Sauf que Lily était une Née de Moldus comme nous pensions. » À ce moment-là, il regardait dans un album photos qui avaient quelques vieilles belles photos. « Attendez une minute. Qui est-ce ? » Il montra le livre et pointa du doigt une photo en noir et blanc d'une femme qui ressemblait à Lily avec son bras autour d'un bel homme grand, et dans ses bras étaient un petit paquet qui sans aucun doute était un bébé. Mais sur toutes les autres photos, il avait vu que cet homme n'était pas le père de Lily et de Pétunia.

Dumbledore leva son regard du journal qu'il lisait et sourit. « Je crois que sait Patrick Darvoux. Un jeune homme que Mme Evans a rencontré pendant un voyage d'affaire avec son nouveau mari. Elle écrit ici qu'il était un homme français, grand et très beau. C'était durant une journée où elle se sentait plutôt isolée puisque son mari était en réunion tout le jour. Et avait oublié leurs projets. Patrick l'avait invitée à déjeuner, et à une vue sur la ville en voyage, Paris. Et puis comme les Moldus disent, une chose mène à une autre. Elle avait décidé de ne le dire à personne, et avait été très choquée de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte un mois plus tard. »

« Vous voulez dire que Lily est née d'un rapport adultère ? » s'étonna Remus. Il n'avait jamais su ceci. Il ne croyait pas que Lily s'était même rendu compte de ceci.

« Mme Evans n'était pas sûre en premier mais, quand sa fille Lily est née avec les yeux brillants verts presque en amande, elle fut sûre. Ils étaient de la même couleur et de la même forme que Patrick. Mais, néanmoins elle mit son mari comme étant le père. C'est environ un an après qu'elle a pu avoir un signe de vie de Patrick encore. Cette photo que vous avez là a été prise lors de leur rencontre de sorte qu'il avait pu rencontrer Lily. »

Lupin loucha des yeux et pinça ses lèvres pensant durement. « Ainsi, comment ce développement fait-il n'importe quelle lumière sur Lily n'étant pas une Née de Moldus ? »

« Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Je pense que nous devrons faire un peu plus de lecture pour le découvrir. Mais, j'ai une idée. »

Un autre couple d'heure plus tard, Dumbledore laissa soudainement échapper un, « Oh, cher. »

« Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que c'est Albus ? »

Il souleva un morceau de parchemin. « C'est une lettre de Patrick délivrée par poste hibou retardée, envoyé cinq ans après la naissance de Lily. »

« Par la poste sorcière, alors vous voulez dire que ? »

« Patrick Darvoux était un Sorcier. Il a réellement écrit la lettre pas longtemps après avoir rencontré Lily pour la première fois. Mais, elle a été charmée pour être envoyé après sa mort. » L'homme commença à lire à voix haute la lettre :

_Mes chères, Claire Evans et Lily Evans, _

**o**

**À suivre,**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salut tout le monde,

Alors voilà, vous connaissez enfin la vérité sur l'ascendance de Lily ou du moins une grosse partie. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, même si on y voit un peu moins Harry et Draco. Ne vous en faites pas, ils seront de retour dans le prochain.

Je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos reviews, je suis très contente d'avoir enfin dépassée la centaine. Au départ, je n'étais pas sur du taux de popularité qu'elle aurait, mais je me réjouis au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et cela m'encourage à continuer cette traduction, donc n'arrêté surtout pas.

Je suis présentement en vacances ayant fini ma session cette semaine, je ne recommencerais l'école que le 23 janvier 2006. Alors, à moins qu'il n'y est de gros changements dans mon horaire de tous les jours, vous devriez voir apparaître de nouveaux chapitres et même une **nouvelle traduction** qui sera postée **très bientôt**.

Je vous annonce aussi pour ceux qui suivent **Darkly Treacherous** que le troisième chapitre vient d'être **posté**, pour **Bebrayed**, la suite a été envoyée à la correctrice pour la **correction** depuis quelques jours. Donc, elle devrait être très bientôt postée.

Je souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël et une bonne année 2006.

À la prochaine,

Maya

o

**Prochain chapitre : **Discussion mouvementée entre Dumbledore, Remus et Petunia où on y apprend la vraie raison de l'haine qu'elle éprouve pour sa sœur et son neveu. Draco et Harry ont une discussion importante (et pas seulement ça) dans leur rêve. Et nous en apprenons un peu plus sur l'homme qui a 'suivi' Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse.

PS : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y a une courte description sur le Shiverin en haut de page.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Dod

**23 décembre 2005**


	6. Chapitre 3 ¤ partie 2

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et à Angel Lain sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Il peut arriver que j'utilise par mégarde certains des noms anglophones.

Note de l'auteur : Le Shiverin est seulement un personnage que j'ai inventé. Et je suis désolé si cela ressemble à toutes les nombreuses fics sur les Veela. J'ai essayé de la rendre différente.

Les Dominants et les Dociles ont des taches sur leurs dos. Il y a une manière de les différencier. Les taches du Dominant couvriront le dos complètement, et parfois quelques-unes continueront vers le haut sur l'avant de leurs épaules et sur leur ventre. De même que les taches du Docile couvriront l'arrière des épaules et environ les trois à quatre premiers pouces de leur dos, puis elles voyageront jusqu'au bas de la colonne sur environ une ligne de un à deux pouces. Aucun Shiverin n'a le même marquage. Il est toujours différent et vous pouvez les identifier par ces marquages. Celles des Dominants ont normalement une couleur brune rougeâtre, foncée tandis que les Dociles ont des taches de brun clair au rose rouge.

Ils ont tous deux des ailes qui poussent, mais celles du Dominant sont généralement plus grandes. Tous deux ont des griffes et des crocs (Parfait pour mordre comme Draco l'a déjà montré.) Mais seul le Shiverin Dominant possède des écailles. La majeure partie du temps celles-ci sont seulement sur les avant-bras, mais lors de situations extrêmes, elles s'étendront sur tout le bras et le torse, le ventre et le dos agissant en tant que sorte d'armure. Et naturellement, leur poison à tous deux est toxique mais seulement une fois provoquée.

**Résumé de l'histoire : **Durant l'été suivant sa cinquième année, Harry découvre qu'il n'est pas entièrement humain. Qu'est-ce qu'est exactement un Shiverin et qu'est-ce que Drago à avoir à faire avec cela ?

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un **slash** et comportera aussi plus tard une **grossesse masculine**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Chapitre 3. (2/2)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il souleva un morceau de parchemin. « C'est une lettre de Patrick délivrée par poste hibou retardée, envoyé cinq ans après la naissance de Lily. »

« Par la poste sorcière, alors vous voulez dire que ? »

« Patrick Darvoux était un Sorcier. Il a réellement écrit la lettre pas longtemps après avoir rencontré Lily pour la première fois. Mais, elle a été charmée pour être envoyée après sa mort. » L'homme commença à lire à voix haute la lettre :

**oo0oo0oo0oo**

_Mes chères, Claire Evans et Lily Evans, _

_Je suis triste de dire que si vous recevez ceci, c'est que je suis mort. J'ai voulu que vous sachiez, que vous étiez toutes les deux, les choses les plus importantes qui ne me soient jamais arrivées dans la vie et que j'aurais souhaité avoir pu être là pour vous. J'aurais aimé voir Lily commencer sa première année à l'École de Sorcellerie. J'ai entendu dire que Poudlard était l'une des meilleures. Mais mon passé m'a finalement rattrapé._

_Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai fait une terrible erreur. J'étais jeune et très confus. Étant d'une famille sorcière de Sang Pur, j'ai grandi en croyant que nous étions meilleurs que les Moldus. Ce fut juste après avoir gradué de l'école que j'ai été initié chez les Mangemorts. Nous étions un groupe de fidèles sorciers et sorcières qui servaient sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort. J'ai progressé rapidement à travers les rangs et fus bientôt inclus dans son cercle intime. Mais pas longtemps après, je suis sorti de l'illusion grâce à ses enseignements. C'était un fou furieux qui souhaitait épurer le monde de la Magie. Il croyait que toutes les familles sorcières de Sang Pur devraient être sous contrôle. Et que tous les Nés de Moldus devraient être détruits. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était un génocide. Peu importe l'âge d'un Né de Moldus, ils devaient être tués. Je pense que j'en ai finalement eu assez la nuit où je l'ai vu tuer un petit bébé juste parce qu'il était un Né de Moldus. C'était seulement un bébé, pour l'amour de Merlin. Même pas assez vieux pour parler ou marcher, encore moins pour utiliser une baguette magique. Mais Voldemort avait indiqué qu'il pouvait sentir la magie de l'enfant, il devait donc être détruit. Je ne pouvais juste plus jurer mon allégeance à ce monstre. _

_Naturellement, cela eut lieu également en même temps que je t'aie rencontrée Claire. La femme la plus belle et la plus étonnante que j'aie jamais rencontrée avant, s'avérait justement être une Moldue. Tu as introduit quelque chose dans ma vie que je n'avais même pas réalisé y être absent, l'amour. Et je pense que si tu ne m'étais pas rentré dedans sur les Champs Elysée, je souffrirais encore sous ce dictateur. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux à la beauté qui était absente de ma vie. Tu m'as fait réaliser comment le monde pouvait être merveilleux. Je chéris chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble. Et souhaite pouvoir les revivre encore une fois. _

_Je sais que j'avais tort de t'embrasser ce jour-là, dans le parc. Tu étais mariée après tout. Tu me l'avais dit le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais tu étais si bouleversée en début de journée. Parce que ton mari avait brisé sa promesse d'aller avec toi au Jardin d'Acclimatation. Je voulais juste te rendre heureuse. Je ne pense pas que tu saches comment j'étais heureux lorsque tu as décidé de venir avec moi. Le sourire sur ton visage, quand nous avons remonté la Rivière Enchantée, était si beau. Je voulais m'en rappeler pour toujours. Est-ce que je savais où ce baiser mènerait ? Non, mais je suis certain dorénavant que je t'aimais déjà à ce moment-là. Cela n'importait pas que nous ne puissions être ensemble. Tu étais toujours dans mon cœur._

_Tristement, j'ai perdu ta trace quand tu es revenu en Angleterre avec ton mari. Mais pas un jour n'est passé sans que je ne pense à toi. J'ai été étonné lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre de toi environ deux ans après. Je n'étais pas sûr de comment tu m'avais trouvé. Mais, j'étais exalté que tu aies voulu me revoir. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais quelque chose de très important à me dire. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait être, après toutes ces années. Mais j'ai pris des arrangements pour te rencontrer en Angleterre pendant que ton mari était en Amérique. Ce qui m'attendait fut le choc de ma vie. J'étais père, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Mais, ses yeux le confirmaient. J'ai pensé alors, et encore aujourd'hui, qu'elle était la plus belle enfant au monde. J'aurais cependant souhaité avoir pu passer plus de temps avec vous deux. Je t'ai quitté avec la promesse que tu resterais en contact et me tiendrais au courant au sujet de Lily. Je ne pouvais pas être une partie importante de vos vies puisque ton mari croyait qu'elle était de lui. Je comprenais et ne voulais causer aucun problème dans ton mariage. Mais, je t'aimais toujours avec tout mon cœur. _

_Je savais ce que je devais faire par la suite. J'ai coupé tous liens avec les Mangemorts. Et, je suis me caché. Sachant très bien qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais vivre. J'ai décidé de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires. J'ai ouvert une chambre forte dans une filière française de la banque de Gringotts. Ma chère Claire, inclus dans cette lettre il y a la clef de cette chambre forte. J'ai laissé des instructions explicites, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, que toi et Lily puissiez avoir tout ce qui est dans cette chambre forte. Il y a quelques papiers importants que tu pourrais vouloir regarder parce qu'ils expliquent certaines choses au sujet de ma généalogie qui pourraient affecter Lily plus tard dans sa vie, ou du moins celle de ses enfants. Quand tu entreras dans la banque ne sois pas effrayée par les Gobelins. Ils ne te feront rien si la chambre forte t'appartient légalement. Ils le sauront par mes initiales qui sont gravées sur la clef._

_Je vous aime tellement toutes les deux. Vous êtes mon plus grand trésor et je ne pourrais souhaiter plus. S'il vous plait, gardez-vous en sécurité dans les temps noirs à venir._

_Avec mon amour éternel et dévoué,_

_Patrick Darvoux_

**oo0oo0oo0oo**

Remus cligna des yeux. C'était incroyable. Patrick savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ne soit jamais avec la mère de Lily. Pourtant, il se consacrait toujours à elle entièrement. « Albus, vous pensez que la mère de Lily a déjà visité la chambre forte ? »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête. « Je ne le pense pas, Remus. Nous sommes passés aux travers toutes ces boîtes et n'avons rien trouvé. Mais la chose qui me préoccupe est : où est la clef qui était censée être dans cette lettre ? »

« Elle n'est pas là ? » Interrogea franchement Lupin. Sans cette clef, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'entrer dans cette chambre forte. Harry méritait de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Patrick était son grand-père après tout. Il méritait de connaître l'homme. Ses yeux errèrent encore une fois sur la photo. Un des ses coins était légèrement plié, Remus nota qu'il y avait un peu d'écriture bleue dessous. Il la tira soigneusement de l'album et la retourna. « Attendez un peu Albus. Je crois que nous pourrons avoir notre réponse. » Il remit la photo au directeur.

En encre bleue et écrit d'une main ordonnée, il lut 'Probablement le plus grand amour de ma vie, Patrick Darvoux.' Mais en dessous de cela était écrit en noir 'Boîte à Musique Angélique'. « Remus, Lily avait-elle une Boîte à Musique avec un Ange ? »

« Non, pas à mon souvenir. Mais je n'espère pas parce que cela signifierait qu'elle était dans leur maison et a été détruite. »

« Alors, peut-être que nous devrions encore demander à Pétunia. J'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas endormis. Je détesterais devoir les réveiller. »

Pétunia finissait justement de laver les plats lorsque des coups survinrent à la porte arrière. Que pouvaient-ils lui vouloir encore ? Elle ouvrit la porte et leur fit un regard noir. « Quoi maintenant ? »

« Pétunia ma chère, posséderiez-vous par hasard une boîte à musique avec un ange ? » Demanda Albus Dumbledore.

Elle blanchit. « Je… heu, pourquoi ? » croassa-t-elle.

Il sourit. « Je prendrai cela pour un oui. »

Elle était sans voix maintenant et visiblement secouée. « Je... Je... » Bégaya-t-elle, incapable de former ses mots.

Le vieux sorcier la fixa avec un regard connaisseur. « Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Veuillez juste nous l'apporter, s'il vous plait. »

Elle se tint là, sans réaction pendant un moment, puis acquiesça, consciente de sa défaite. « Suivez-moi, mais soyez silencieux, Vernon est déjà couché. » Elle les mena dans le salon à un meuble vitré qui se tenait à côté de la cheminée. Ouvrant la porte de vitre, elle en sortit une boîte bleue de taille moyenne en porcelaine. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour leur faire face, ils purent voir un ange peint sur le dessus. Il était magnifique. Il avait une peau délicate et pâle, une robe bleu-clair et de longues tresses russes. Ses ailes argentées s'ouvraient derrière lui. Elle la remit à Dumbledore.

Il la retourna à l'envers et vit que quelque chose avait été peint à l'endos. « N'oubliez jamais les chansons chantées avec le coeur. » P.D. « Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle inclina la tête. « Oui, je savais. Je le sais depuis un certain temps maintenant. J'avais l'habitude de voir maman écouter cette boîte à musique, pendant de longs moments, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Elle pleurait toujours, mais elle souriait en même temps. Le jour où Lily a reçu sa lettre, elle l'a écouté pendant un très long moment, le plus long dont je peux me souvenir. Un jour, alors que j'étais seule à la maison, j'ai pu vraiment examiner la boite. Je ne pouvais pas bouger mais pensais combien l'ange sur le dessus me rappelait Lily. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de qui était P.D.. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lily annonça qu'elle était fiancée que je l'ai découvert. Maman s'était enfermé ici, en-haut, dans la chambre et avait écouté cette boîte à musique… si longtemps.

Une fois, alors que je passais près de sa chambre, j'ai entendu sa voix. Elle parlait à quelqu'un qui s'appelait Patrick. Mais c'était davantage comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle disait 'tu ne peux pas croire comment elle a grandi en beauté' et 'tu serais si fier d'elle.' Puis, je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose au sujet de combien elle souhaiterait qu'il puisse être là pour son mariage, je savais qu'elle parlait de Lily.

Mais, ce n'est que lorsque j'ai reçu les papiers que j'ai découvert l'histoire entière. Ce n'est que là, que j'ai découvert que Lily et moi étions en réalité, des demi-sœurs. » La colère remplit ses yeux. « Je ne pouvais pas croire que ma mère ait pu faire cela. Papa l'aimait tellement et profondément et elle, elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme durant tout ce temps. Elle l'avait trahi ainsi que moi, mais je ne pouvais juste pas la détester pour cela. »

« Ainsi à la place, vous avez détesté Lily et puis Harry, » énonça Remus.

« Non, je n'ai pas détesté Lily. Ce n'était même pas de la haine au début, j'étais jalouse. Elle était toujours la spéciale. Elle était si magnifique et tout le monde l'aimait. Bien que nous n'ayons qu'un an d'écart, à l'école, elle était toujours celle avec le plus d'amis. Et je devais toujours vivre avec ses notes. Je l'ai détestée lorsque j'ai eu le même professeur qu'elle avait eu parce qu'il me comparait à elle. Puis, pour couronné le tout, elle était une sorcière. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, c'est pourquoi je l'ai détestée. J'ai pensé que si je la réprimandais et critiquais les grandes choses qu'elle pouvait faire, que cela pourrait me faire me sentir mieux. Mais, non. » Elle s'assit sur le divan, semblant totalement déprimé.

Remus était encore sceptique. « Ainsi, pourquoi détestez-vous tellement Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a jamais fait ? »

« Il était un rappel de la façon dont ma sœur était spéciale. Ne le prenez pas mal, j'aime beaucoup mon fils, je pense qu'il est le garçon le plus parfait au monde. Mais, je dois également admettre qu'Harry est un bel enfant. Mais avec ces yeux, il est un rappel constant de Lily et de comment elle était spéciale. Non seulement cela, mais il me rappelait également que ma mère avait aimé un autre homme. Harry ne ressemble en rien à mon père, rien. Au lieu de cela, il est un rappel constant qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec un autre homme. Même quand il était un petit garçon, je pouvais voir qu'il n'avait pas simplement hérité les yeux de sa mère, mais son nez aussi… son nez à lui. »

Remus regarda la photo. Elle avait raison. Patrick avait un nez mince que n'importe qui aimerait.

« Il me la rappelle tellement. Même alors qu'il vieillit, j'ai pensé que son visage mûrirait et deviendrait plus angulaire comme son père. Mais à la place, il ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère avec le temps. Il a ses joues hautes osseuses, et son visage ovale. Il a même son physique plus mince. » Elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai gardé la boîte à musique. Je sais que mère voulait qu'elle aille à Lily, et je sais pourquoi. Vous devriez la prendre maintenant, elle appartient vraiment à Harry. » Elle continua à regarder fixement le plancher.

« Merci Pétunia. Je sais que cela était dur pour vous. Je suis désolé que nous vous ayons gênée. »

Elle releva la tête. « Puis-je vous demander une chose ? »

« Oui. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal avec Harry ? »

Remus était choqué. Elle semblait réellement intéressée.

« Pas vraiment ma chère. Certaines choses ont été mises en évidence cette année. Et nous devons regarder dans le passé pour avoir des réponses. »

Avant qu'ils ne partent de la maison, le ciel commençait déjà à s'éclaircir.

« Ainsi, la clef est-elle à l'intérieur Albus ? » interrogea Remus, replaçant la pile de papiers et de livres qu'il avait dans les bras.

Dumbledore ouvrit la boîte et regarda à l'intérieur. Une version douce de la berceuse de Brahms joua alors qu'il scrutait l'intérieur. Après il chercha pendant un moment et toucha une petite rune qui était gravée dans la base en métal. Elle rougeoya légèrement et une plaque glissa sur le côté dévoilant un compartiment secret. Glissant deux doigts minces à l'intérieur, il enleva deux choses : un morceau de papier et une clef. Il déplia le papier et lut. « Je t'aime Lily, et dit au petit Harry lorsqu'il naîtra que Grand-maman l'aime aussi. »

« Oh Merlin, » haleta Remus.

« Je pense que nous devrions retourner au château, » dit Dumbledore avec une sinistre détermination. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre jusqu'à demain et je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoins de sommeil après ça. Je dois également parler avec Herbert. »

Le loup-garou fut d'accord avec lui. Ça avait été une journée chargée en émotions. Et ce n'était probablement que le commencement pour eux et pour Harry. Il était certain qu'ils découvriraient que le sang de Shiverin du côté de Lily venait de son grand-père, mais qu'ils devraient encore le trouver. Ils avaient déjà découvert que Patrick avait été Mangemort. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus étonnant que cela ?

Tous deux transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard.

**oo0oo0oo0oo**

_Harry s'assit entre les jambes de Draco, s'appuyant contre le torse du garçon plus grand avec les yeux fermés._

_Le blond fit courir ses doigts sur le bras d'Harry pendant qu'il embrassait sa nuque. Il prenait garde à rester loin des taches afin de ne pas déranger son compagnon. Il appréciait ce beau moment tranquille._

_Harry ronronna presque et pencha sa tête en avant pour donner à Draco un meilleur accès._

_« Tu aimes ça ? » demanda le dominant laissant tranquillement son autre bras serpenter autour de sa taille mince._

_« Mmmhmmm, » soupira Harry. « C'est si bon. »_

_Draco sourit tranquillement mais ne s'arrêta pas._

_« Draco, pourquoi tu peux me marquer dans nos rêves, mais que je ne peux pas devenir enceinte ? »_

_Les lèvres chaudes bougèrent pour aller taquiner l'autre côté du cou du garçon. « Je t'ai déjà expliqué cela, Harry. La marque est vraiment une réaction plutôt simple. Et les Dominants et les Dociles ont tous deux certains produits chimiques qui sont nécessaires pour commencer. Ton corps réagit automatiquement de la manière qu'il suppose le devoir. Mais c'est une question de semaines, c'est pourquoi j'ai dû la renforcer davantage lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés au Chemin de Traverse. »_

_« Mmmhmm, » répondit Harry, sa tête se penchant sur le côté._

_« Mais, devenir enceinte est beaucoup plus compliqué. Les mêmes produits chimiques qui aident à former le Bureshaw sont nécessaires, mais il faut beaucoup plus que ça. Le contact physique en est une grande partie. Le livre indique que la raison pour laquelle la plupart des Dominants marquent leurs compagnons dans le cou, est que la morsure fait réagir et produire dans le corps du Docile le matériel génétique qui a besoin de se mélanger au sperme du Dominant pour créer le bébé. »_

_« En d'autres termes, l'œuf. »_

_« Oui, d'une certaine manière, quoi que ce soit un peu différent. Et puisqu'il y a d'autres produits chimiques qui sont libérés par le Dominant seulement lors des rapports, que le Docile ne crée pas, nous devons être ensemble physiquement pour que quelque chose se produise. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est très difficile de transférer le sperme réel à l'intérieur de toi dans un rêve. Pourquoi penses-tu que je dois me laver chaque matin ? »_

_Harry rit mais s'arrêta et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant pendant un moment. Puis il inclina de nouveau la tête renvoyant son sourire à Draco. « Okay, je crois que je comprends maintenant. »_

_Draco sourit et embrassa ses lèvres légèrement. « Je peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que je puisse réellement te faire l'amour pour de vrai. Cette substance rêveuse est bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle tiendra une chandelle lorsque je t'aurai fait mien de manière permanente. »_

_« Ne suis-je pas déjà tiens ? » demanda Harry avec désinvolture. Il se redressa jusqu'à pouvoir passer un bras autour du cou de Draco pour l'emmener dans un autre baiser._

_Mais le blond résista et regarda son compagnon d'un air interrogateur. « Tu l'es ? » Il savait qu'il avait dit à Harry plusieurs fois qu'il l'aimait depuis leur rencontre au Chemin de Traverse. Mais son compagnon ne lui avait jamais répondu. Harry l'aimait-il ? Il aimait espérer que le Gryffondor l'aimait. Sûrement qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé Draco faire la moitié des choses qu'ils avaient faites sinon. Peut-être était-il juste effrayé de lui dire ?_

_« Que veux-tu dire Draco ? »_

_« Ce n'est rien, je suis désolé. » Il essaya d'embrasser les lèvres de son compagnon. Mais Harry bougea sa tête, et le baiser frappa seulement sa joue._

_« Non, ce n'est pas rien, je peux le dire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Draco ? »_

_Le Shiverin dominant soupira. « Je suis désolé Harry, ce n'est vraiment rien. Je ne devrais pas me questionner à propos de ce que tu ressens pour moi. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Oublie juste ça. » Il tira sur la taille d'Harry et essaya de l'embrasser encore._

_« Non, Draco, c'est bien. Tu as raison, nous devons parler de cela, » soupira le Docile. Il savait que cela était pour arriver à un moment. Mais il n'était toujours pas prêt pour ça. « Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu me dis chaque nuit que tu m'aimes. Cela fait une semaine entière depuis ce jour au Chemin de Traverse et je ne me suis jamais senti plus aimé de toute ma vie. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione m'aiment mais c'est plus comme un frère et une sœur. Je sais que Sirius m'a aimé, mais c'était comme mon père. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui m'a aimé comme toi. Et je sais que tu espères que je ressens la même chose pour toi. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à exprimer entièrement mes sentiments. J'ai des sentiments pour toi mais, je ne peux pas leurs mettre un nom, je suis désolé. » Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et il ferma ses yeux verts. Il cru mourir lorsqu'il sentit son compagnon le repousser. Il était certain que Draco le détestait maintenant. Mais soudainement quelqu'un fut devant lui, le serrant dans des bras forts et l'odeur imbattable de Draco le consola._

_Draco posa un doigt sous le menton d'Harry et approcha son visage de sorte qu'il puisse lui faire face. « Harry, ouvres tes yeux, amour, s'il te plait pour moi, ouvre tes beaux yeux. » Il sourit alors que les yeux de son compagnon s'ouvraient. « J'ai compris que tu ne pouvais pas me le dire encore. Je pense que si j'étais passé par ce que tu as vécu dans ta vie, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à exprimer mes sentiments. » Il embrassa légèrement ces lèvres douces. « Je suis patient, je peux attendre, et lorsque tu me le diras finalement, cela sera l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. » À cela, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry et l'embrassa voracement. Ce ne fut pas long pour que leurs vêtements soient en pile sur le plancher. Il fit courir ses mains à travers la traînée de taches d'Harry faisant crier et gémir le garçon. Une main traîna vers le bas en une douce caresse et l'utilisa comme levier pour les tirer plus étroitement ensemble. Bientôt, ils dérivèrent vague après vague vers un bonheur pur et dur._

_Après ce qui sembla être des heures incroyables à faire l'amour, deux Shiverins satisfaits gisaient côte à côte. Harry était face à Draco, sa jambe posée tendrement sur la cuisse du Dominant. Il traçait de légers cercles sur ce torse admirablement ciselé. Il nota que, bien qu'ils jouent tous deux au Quidditch, le physique de Draco était beaucoup plus défini, et beaucoup plus masculin. Lui, quoi qu'il ait toujours une certaine musculature, était plus mince. Il pensa alors qu'il était presque féminin dans ses traits._

_« Wow, » indiqua Draco en respirant fortement._

_« Ouais. »_

_Draco tira son compagnon plus étroitement à lui et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de cette douce tête de minuit. « Oh Dieu, ce que c'était bon, la première fois que nous ferons l'amour pour de vrai, ce sera merveilleux. »_

_Harry rit nerveusement. « Tu veux seulement me mettre enceinte. »_

_Draco embrassa encore le dessus de sa tête. « C'est seulement la cerise sur le gâteau. La chance de te tenir dans mes bras, de sentir cette peau soyeuse, et d'être réellement à l'intérieur de toi pour de vrai sera simplement étonnante. Et si tu t'avères justement à devenir enceint, ce sera encore mieux. Je crois sincèrement que tu seras magnifique en portant mon enfant. » Il glissa sa main entre eux deux pour frotter l'estomac d'Harry. « Je ne peux pas attendre pour te voir tout beau et rond avec nos magnifiques enfants. »_

_Harry déglutit. « Heu, attend, enfants ? Au pluriel ? »_

_« Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? » Draco sourit joyeusement. D'après le regard sur le visage de son Harry, il pouvait dire qu'il ne savait pas. « Oups, je suis désolé, j'ai dû oublier. C'est très commun que les Shiverins aient plus d'un bébé à la fois. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est parce que le Docile est seulement capable de tomber enceinte trois mois par année. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il est très possible que nous puissions avoir plus de deux enfants la première fois. »_

_« Oh. » La tête d'Harry tomba en avant de sorte qu'elle s'appuie sur le torse de son Dominant. « Je vais devenir si gros. »_

_Draco rit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas amour, je suis sûr que tu seras plus beau et plus sexy que jamais. Non, je sais que tu le seras. Tu seras le plus renversant des Dociles jamais connus. Tu seras absolument magnifique, à tomber avec ton ventre tout beau et tout rond. Et tout mien. »_

_Harry gémit. « Tu me fais sentir comme si j'étais un fruit que tu examinerais pour t'assurer de la maturité. »_

_« Oh Harry, » rit Draco et il embrassa son compagnon._

**oo0oo0oo0oo**

Il faisait toujours sombre lorsqu'Harry s'éveilla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Se levant silencieusement, il se dirigea en bas des escaliers pour prendre un verre d'eau. Ne se sentant pas vraiment tout à fait prêt à se rendormir, il se rendit tranquillement au salon afin de regarder à l'extérieur par la grande fenêtre. Il commença à penser à Draco et à devenir, probablement, enceint. Bien sûr, il voulait une famille, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il n'avait juste jamais pensé qu'il serait celui qui donnerait naissance aux enfants. Il mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, il y avait la question de ses sentiments pour le Shiverin dominant. Que ressentait-il exactement envers Draco ? Bien sûr, le blond disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais pourrait-il aimer son compagnon en retour ? Il avait des sentiments pour le Serpentard, mais étaient-ils profonds ? Ce n'était pas tout, il y avait bien longtemps que tous les deux se détestaient, seulement tout semblait avoir disparu comme si ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Draco ne pouvait pas encore se rabaisser à être complètement gentil avec ses amis. Mais cela pouvait très bien être appelé de la jalousie. Le Dominant était très possessif. Et même si Harry essayait de lui dire que Ron et Hermione étaient seulement ses amis, pratiquement sa famille, cela ne semblait pas importer. L'autre Shiverin était encore jaloux et le serait probablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement unis.

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon et il soupira alors qu'il se levait pour monter les escaliers. Mais soudainement il nota quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait dans les buissons. Était-ce un animal ? Cela pouvait-il être Crookshanks ? Non, il était à l'intérieur. Peut-être y avait-il seulement quelque oiseau ou bête égarée du voisinage. Mais cela devait être un animal perdu terriblement gros pour causer tant de chahut. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le buisson plus longtemps, lorsqu'il la vit. Une forme humaine sauta de sa cachette et courut en bas de la rue. Il aurait pu penser que c'était encore un membre de l'Ordre mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de se cacher. Il haleta lorsque le soleil levant éclaira au loin des cheveux brun familiers. Non, cela ne pouvait être… comment l'avait-il trouvé ici ? La crainte emplit son corps. Et il ne voulait rien davantage qu'être dans les bras de Draco en ce moment. Courant dans la cuisine, il plaça le verre sur le comptoir et monta en courant les escaliers. Il savait qu'Hedwige était sortie pour chasser de nuit. Ainsi il devrait attendre jusqu'à demain pour envoyer une lettre à Draco. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Coq pour ne pas causer de soupçons lorsqu'il arriverait chez Draco. Peut-être que s'il pouvait se rendormir assez rapidement il pourrait le dire à son Dominant cette nuit. Et alors, il pourrait se jeter dans les bras ouverts de son compagnon et le laisser lui enlever toutes ses craintes.

**oo0oo0oo0oo**

Arrivé à l'intersection, le brunet s'arrêta et regarda fixement dans la rue. « Je ne peux pas croire à quel point je suis chanceux. Je ne comptais vraiment pas le trouver ce soir. Mais il n'y a aucun doute, c'était lui. » Il ferma ses yeux et saisit une pierre bleue qui pendait à son cou et disparut de la rue d'Hermione. Un instant plus tard, il arriva à une grande maison qui était largement décorée. Il fit son chemin à travers un beau vestibule en marbre, ses pas faisant écho contre les murs. Il s'arrêta alors qu'il arrivait à un ensemble de grandes portes en bois découpé.

« Énoncez la raison de votre présence, » ordonna l'un des gardes qui se tenaient à côté de la porte.

« Venu voir Mi-cla. Dites-lui juste que Ti'anfal est ici pour le voir. »

La garde disparut dans la pièce et revint un peu plus tard pour lui tenir la porte afin qu'il puisse entrer.

Ti'anfal passa à côté de lui et fit son chemin à travers le grand hall de réunion jusqu'à la grande estrade surélevée à l'extrémité. Une fois là, il tomba au sol et s'inclina devant l'homme assis sur un large trône. « Mon Seigneur, je l'ai trouvé. »

**o**

**À suivre.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salut tout le monde,

Alors voici le nouveau chapitre que plusieurs attendaient depuis longtemps, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Le suivant est commencé et est traduit jusqu'à la moitié, j'espère être capable de vous le donner plus rapidement que celui-ci.

Le chapitre 3 de **Second Chance** devrait bientôt être posté d'ici deux semaines, du moins je l'espère. **Darkly Treacherous **: le chapitre 1 (nouvelle version) est terminé et sera bientôt envoyé à ma correctrice.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine.

Maya

**Prochain chapitre :** Ti'anfal subit la colère de son maître, Harry écrit une lettre à Draco et celui-ci lui répond avec hâte. Alors que Remus et Dumbledore se rendent au ministère de la magie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Dod

Relecture : Vif d'or

**10 mars 2006**


	7. Chapitre 4 ¤ partie 1

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendent**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et à Angel Lain sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Il peut arriver que j'utilise par mégarde certains des noms anglophones.

Note de l'auteur : Le Shiverin est seulement un personnage que j'ai inventé. Et je suis désolé si cela ressemble à toutes les nombreuses fics sur les Veela. J'ai essayé de la rendre différente.

Les Dominants et les Dociles ont des taches sur leurs dos. Il y a une manière de les différencier. Les taches du Dominant couvriront le dos complètement, et parfois quelques-unes continueront vers le haut sur l'avant de leurs épaules et sur leur ventre. De même que les taches du Docile couvriront l'arrière des épaules et environ les trois à quatre premiers pouces de leur dos, puis elles voyageront jusqu'au bas de la colonne sur environ une ligne de un à deux pouces. Aucun Shiverin n'a le même marquage. Il est toujours différent et vous pouvez les identifier par ces marquages. Celles des Dominants ont normalement une couleur brune rougeâtre, foncée tandis que les Dociles ont des taches de brun clair au rose rouge.

Ils ont tous deux des ailes qui poussent, mais celles du Dominant sont généralement plus grandes. Tous deux ont des griffes et des crocs (Parfait pour mordre comme Draco l'a déjà montré.) Mais seul le Shiverin Dominant possède des écailles. La majeure partie du temps celles-ci sont seulement sur les avant-bras, mais lors de situations extrêmes, elles s'étendront sur tout le bras et le torse, le ventre et le dos agissant en tant que sorte d'armure. Et naturellement, leur poison à tous deux est toxique mais seulement une fois provoquée.

**Résumé de l'histoire : **Durant l'été suivant sa cinquième année, Harry découvre qu'il n'est pas entièrement humain. Qu'est-ce qu'est exactement un Shiverin et qu'est-ce que Drago à avoir à faire avec cela ?

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un **slash** et comportera aussi plus tard une **grossesse masculine**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir !

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendent**

**Chapitre 4. (1/3)

* * *

**

Le silence fut la seule réponse à l'annonce de Ti'anfal. Il attendit patiemment que son maître parle. Il savait que s'il soulevait la tête, se relevait ou parlait sans permission il serait sévèrement puni.

« Ainsi ? » parla finalement l'homme sur l'estrade. « Où est-il ? »

« Mon Seigneur, je m'excuse, je ne pouvais pas avoir M. Potter tout de suite. Il... »

« Vous ne pouviez pas l'obtenir, » grogna son maître.

Cette fois, Ti'anfal se jeta sur le plancher devant le grand homme. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mon Seigneur. Il reste dans la maison de son amie, entouré par plusieurs autres personnes, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été sûr de... »

« T'ai-je dit de penser à ce qui était sûr ? » grogna le Seigneur se mettant sur ses pieds, marchant vers la personne inclinée.

« Non, mon Seigneur, je suis désolé, mon Seigneur. » Ti'anfal essayait tout pour calmer son maître. Mais il savait que c'était une cause perdue.

Le grand homme saisit Ti'anfal par le cou et le tira vers le haut afin que ses pieds ne touchent pas terre. « Je suis vraiment fatigué de toi, Ti'anfal. D'abord tu ne peux pas attraper le garçon sur le Chemin de Traverse. Maintenant tu t'inquiètes de quelques humains. Tu aurais pu seulement pénétrer par effraction dans cette maison et l'attraper. Tu es un Zerram sans valeur. »

Ti'anfal sentit un crachat couler sur son visage mais il n'osa pas l'essuyer. Au lieu de cela, il inclina juste la tête pendant que son maître parlait. Il essaya de ne pas trembler quoiqu'il était terriblement effrayé. Son maître était un homme de grande taille et large d'épaule. Il avait de longs cheveux et des yeux bruns si noirs que la pupille en était totalement absente. Ces yeux brûlaient maintenant avec colère en direction de son domestique. « Je suis désolé, Lord Gramèn, je jure que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. »

« Non, Ti'anfal, tu ne pourras pas. » Et avec une torsion rapide, Gramèn cassa le cou du Zerram. Il laissa tomber le corps et revint à son trône. Il jeta un regard noir au cadavre de Ti'anfal et se passa la main sur le visage. « Mi-cla, vient ici maintenant. »

La garde entra et s'inclina devant son Lord, ne prêtant même pas attention au corps abandonné de Ti'anfal. « Oui, mon Seigneur. »

« Débarrasse-toi de cette chose sans valeur. » Il se dirigea vers le corps. « Et appelle Vaaku à mes quartiers. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. » Mi-cla se leva, saisit le corps déjà refroidi et le traîna hors du hall fermant les portes derrière lui.

* * *

**o0o0o0o

* * *

**

Harry soupira alors qu'il attachait la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige. Elle pinça son doigt et se secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas ma fille, je suis juste fatigué. » Il sourit et lui donna du miamhibou. « Maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi pour me faire une très grande faveur. Tu dois d'abord emmener cette lettre à Draco, mais tu ne peux pas te laisser voir par aucune autre personne, seulement lui. Tu comprends ? » Certains penseraient qu'il était un peu étrange d'avoir des conversations intelligentes avec Hedwige. Ils diraient qu'elle était juste une chouette qu'il n'y avait aucune façon qu'elle puisse le comprendre. Mais, il n'était pas aussi certain à ce sujet. Elle semblait beaucoup plus intelligente que certains qu'il connaissait.

Elle poussa des cris perçant et mordilla son doigt à nouveau.

Il était certain que c'était sa manière de dire oui. « Bonne fille. » Il la caressa en retour et elle décolla.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dehors ? » demanda Hermione progressant sur le patio.

« Je parlais juste avec Hedwige, je devine qu'elle a dû s'ennuyer et s'est envolée pour chasser. » Il craignait que son amie l'ait entendu mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bon, maman et papa ont dit qu'ils seraient d'accord si nous utilisions la piscine alors qu'ils sont absents. Aimerais-tu aller te baigner ? »

Il sourit. « Sûr. »

Elle prit sa main et le tira vers la maison. « Bien, nous devrons aussi accepter Hildey. Penses-tu que tu peux faire ça ? »

Il rit légèrement. « Je suis sûr qu'elle ne mord pas. »

Hermione sourit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense qu'elle a un faible pour Ron. »

Harry n'y pouvait rien et il rit à cela. Qu'avaient les jeunes femmes de la famille Granger avec les cheveux roux ?

* * *

**o0o0o0o

* * *

**

Draco flânait sans but dans le jardin, le gravier crissant sous ses pieds. La nuit dernière avec son Harry avait été incroyable. Mais quelque chose le tracassait encore. Il savait qu'il aimait Harry, qu'il aimait le petit Shiverin de tout son cœur. Il n'était pas sûr du moment exact où il était tombé amoureux de Harry, ils se détestaient tous les deux l'année précédente, mais maintenant c'était comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. Puis, il y avait le trajet en train menant à Poudlard durant leur première année. Il avait tellement essayé de se dire qu'il avait seulement voulu être l'ami d'Harry pour le trahir plus tard ou l'entraîner du côté de Voldemort. Mais maintenant, il commençait à se demander si cela n'avait jamais été vrai. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment voulu être l'ami d'Harry alors.

Était-il possible que son côté Shiverin est pu détecter le Docile alors même qu'ils n'avaient que onze ans ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela importait peu, il était totalement et complètement en amour avec son ange aux yeux verts. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de passer le reste de sa vie avec son Docile. Mais que ressentait son compagnon pour lui ? Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, mais était-ce de l'amour ? Le cœur de Draco se serra à la pensée que son compagnon pouvait ne pas l'aimer. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à l'espoir que son ange aux cheveux corbeau l'aime en réalité. Puisque Draco savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse vivre sa vie sans son compagnon avec lui pour toujours.

Il entendit un bruit perçant et quelque chose voler au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva son regard pour voir une grande chouette couleur neige tourner autour de lui. Attendez une minute, il connaissait cette chouette, c'était celle d'Harry. Comment l'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Hedwige.

Elle vola encore semblant regarder d'un côté et de l'autre comme si elle cherchait quelque chose puis elle amorça rapidement une descente de façon brusque presque alarmante. Mais peu importe comment cela semblait drastique, elle atterrit avec élégance sur un des bancs de marbre. Elle hérissa ses plumes et le regarda fixement. Puis, comme il ne bougeait pas, elle poussa des cris tandis qu'elle s'agitait et sautait à cloche-pied vers lui plusieurs fois. Présentant sa patte, elle cria et lui lança un regard noir. Elle le regardait presque comme si elle était inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas fille, Harry va bien ? »

Elle le nargua et jeta un coup d'œil sur la lettre attachée autour de sa patte.

Draco détacha l'enveloppe et la caressa sur la tête.

Elle mordilla légèrement son doigt et l'observa avec des yeux jaunes si expressifs.

« Bien, je lirai la lettre. » Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et retira le parchemin plié. L'ouvrant, il vit une lettre écrite d'une main régulière et ordonnée.

_Cher Draco,_

_Compagnon, il est toujours étrange de t'écrire comme ceci. Si n'importe qui m'avait dit que j'écrirais à Draco Malfoy au cours de l'été, je lui aurais dit qu'il était fou, mais je le fais. Naturellement si n'importe qui m'avait dit que je découvrirais que je n'étais pas humain, que tu étais mon compagnon, et que hum, toutes les autres choses que nous faisons, je l'aurais emmené à Sainte-Mangouste dans la section psychiatrique. _

Draco rit à cela. Il pouvait très bien voir son compagnon devenir complètement rouge en écrivant la dernière partie.

_Mais je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas simplement une lettre amicale. Tu m'as dit de te dire si jamais je voyais ce type encore_.

Maintenant le ventre de Draco se serra. Qu'était-il arrivé, le type avait-il attaqué son ange ? Harry était-il blessé ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas blessé ou quelque chose d'autre. _

La bouche du Dominant s'ouvrit en grand. Comment avait-il su ?

_Et ne fais pas cette tête. Je pense que j'ai assez appris sur toi ces dernières semaines pour bien te connaître. _

_Il est revenu ce matin à l'extérieur de la maison d'Hermione, il se cachait dans un des buissons. J'ai essayé de te rejoindre dans tes rêves, mais je devine que tu t'étais déjà réveillé. Je dois admettre que je suis effrayé, Draco. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ça, Harry Potter –le garçon-qui-a-survécu– est effrayé ? J'ai rencontré Voldemort et combattu contre des araignées géantes, pour ne pas mentionner un basilic. Pourtant un type qui ne semble même pas effrayant me glacent les veines. C'est nouveau pour moi Draco, je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Je suis devenu si habitué à gérer les choses par moi-même que j'ai du mal à demander de l'aide. La plupart de mes amis constatent qu'on doit me forcer. Mais je te le demande Draco, mon compagnon, mon tout, je te demande de l'aide. Je ne sais pas s'il reviendra et je ne sais pas d'où il vient. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis si effrayé. Il y a juste quelque chose à son sujet qui me fait froid dans le dos. Peut-être que c'est combiné avec tout ce qui arrive cet été. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas gérer cela par moi-même. Je dois te voir Draco, et pas seulement dans nos rêves mais en personne. _

_Il y a un parc juste pour le quartier en bas de la rue, il est toujours couvert par les protections ainsi ne t'inquiète pas, il s'appelle Rose Circle. Peux-tu m'y rejoindre, s'il te plait, aussi longtemps que tu n'utilises pas la magie pour entrer ou pendant que tu es dans le dôme personne ne saura que tu es ici. Je serai là à minuit, attendant sur les balançoires sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je te prie de venir, je dois sentir tes bras autour de moi. Renvoie ta réponse avec Hedwige. Et ne t'inquiètes pas qu'elle soit vue, je lui ai expliqué qu'elle devait rester bien cachée et ne laisser personne la voir sauf toi. Espérant te voir ce soir._

_Tiens Éternellement. _

_Harry Potter_

Draco dût admettre qu'il était effrayé et touché par cette lettre mais il était également un peu allumé. C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'appelait 'compagnon'. Il l'avait aussi appelé 'son tout', il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'Harry l'aime. Non seulement ça, mais Harry voulait le voir ce soir en personne, et la manière qu'il avait signée la lettre le faisait presque venir lui-même. Mais tout cela était souligné par la crainte de qui était après son compagnon. Qui était ce type, et s'il n'était pas un indépendant, pour qui travaillait-il ? Et que pensait Harry en se mettant en danger en partant furtivement dehors pour aller au parc la nuit ? Il grogna et instinctivement mit la main dans sa poche puis, hurla d'anéantissement lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre dans sa poche. Pourquoi la lettre d'Harry avait-elle dû lui arriver dans le jardin ?

Il se tourna vers le hibou. « Hé fille, pourrais-tu attendre sagement ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? » Elle hulula et hérissa ses plumes encore. Il prit cela comme un oui. Les pieds du blond s'envolèrent au-dessus du sol alors qu'il décollait en direction du manoir aussi rapidement que ses pieds pouvaient le porter. Claquant la porte, il courut à travers le hall d'entrée et passa devant sa mère.

« Draco ! » cria-t-elle.

« Pas maintenant mère, je suis occupé, » répondit-il sans la regarder.

« Draco Malfoy, arrête de courir comme si les démons de l'enfer étaient après vous, immédiatement. »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il avait des choses plus importantes dans son esprit que de ne pas courir dans la maison. Il entra dans sa chambre et se précipita à son bureau. Prenant un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, il était sur le point de sortir de la chambre lorsqu'il entendit un tapement à sa fenêtre. Il regarda et vit Hedwige pousser contre la vitre pour entrer. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Il lui ouvrit et elle vola vers la petite table à côté de son lit. « Je pensais t'avoir dit de rester dans le jardin. » Elle hulula et mordilla lentement sa manche. « Je jure que tu es aussi têtue que lui. » Il aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait vu sourire. Il écrivit sa réponse et l'attacha à sa patte. « Amène cela à Harry aussi vite que possible. » Elle hulula en réponse et décolla.

Il l'observa partir puis s'effondra sur son lit. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait dit à Harry qu'il irait le rejoindre. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse refuser quelque chose à son compagnon lorsqu'il en parlait avec autant d'enthousiasme. Mais comment allait-il y arriver et sans que ses parents l'apprennent ? Il gémit et repoussa les cheveux de son visage.

* * *

**o0o0o0o

* * *

**

Harry se tenait dans la salle de bains de la maison d'Hermione regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Il portait seulement son maillot de bain laissant son dos nu pour que n'importe qui le voie. Maintenant, il commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait dit à Hermione qu'il irait nager avec eux. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte comment les taches sur son dos étaient évidentes jusqu'ici. Bien sûr, Draco les avait vues mais c'était différent.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » appela Ron à travers la porte.

Il ne répondit pas à la question de Ron. Il savait que son ami était là pour lui demander pourquoi il ne les avait pas encore rejoints dans la piscine. Ses yeux brûlèrent alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il enterra son visage dans ses mains ne voulant pas se regarder plus longtemps. S'il n'était pas un monstre avant alors qu'était-il maintenant ? Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu pleures ? » La voix de Ron était pleine de souci.

« Je vais bien, Ron. » indiqua Harry alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux.

« Par l'enfer. J'entre Harry. » Et avant que le plus petit Gryffondor ne puisse refuser, son ami avait forcé la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, compagnon ? »

Harry recula lorsque Ron prononça ce mot, ça ne sonnait pas juste venant de la bouche de son ami. Il était permis à une seule personne de l'appeler ainsi. Il sursauta quand Ron saisit son bras.

« Harry ? »

« Je suis désolé Ron, je... » Il n'était pas prêt à discuter avec Ron du pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller nager avec eux. Mais une brève inspection des yeux bleu ciel de son ami et le souci évident qu'ils reflétaient le dissuadèrent. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage alors qu'il décidait de s'ouvrir devant son ami ; quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. « Ron, je suis si désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui va pas avec moi. Mes émotions sont complètement chamboulées. » Il essuya ses yeux. « Tu sais que je ne pleure devant personnes. J'essaye de cacher mes sentiments autant que je le peux. Et normalement, je ne m'inquiète certainement pas de quoi j'ai l'air. »

« Huh ? » Ron ne savait que dire.

« Les taches, Ron. Je ne peux pas aller nager, tout le monde les verra. »

Ron rit et tapa son ami dans le dos. « Harry, c'est la seule chose qui t'inquiète ? Viens, Hermione et moi les avons déjà vus. Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous en inquiétions, de toutes manières tu es toujours notre ami. »

« Vous les avez vues mais pas Hildey. Et si les parents d'Hermione revenaient à la maison ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient des sorciers restant chez eux ? »

« Maintenant, tu vas arrêter ça, »cria Ron, tout rire ayant quitté sa voix. « Tu parles de tes maudits relatifs. La mère et le père d'Hermione ne sont en rien comme cela, ainsi qu'Hildey. Cette fille embrasse si facilement tout ce qui attrait à notre monde. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà rencontré une Moldue avec autant de connaissance de la magie. Naturellement, je ne connais pas beaucoup de Moldus. Mais je suis sûr que si cette fille finit par être une autre Née de Moldus. Elle pourra même donner une leçon à Hermione. »

Harry rit.

« Allez, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas rejoindre les filles, Hermione va s'inquiéter. » Il remit à Harry une serviette. « Essuie ton visage pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas plus. Tu sais comment elle peut être mère poule. »

Harry sourit et prit la serviette que lui tendait la tête rousse.

* * *

**o0o0o0o

* * *

**

Il y eut un fort pop lorsque Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin apparurent dans une grande salle aux planchers de pierre et aux vieux murs maçonnés.

« Où sommes-nous, Albus ? »

Le vieil homme sourit. « Au ministère de la Magie. »

« Quoi ? » haleta Remus, il était complètement confus.

« C'est le ministère de la Magie français, mon cher Remus, » expliqua Dumbledore mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

« Oh. »

« Bonjour, bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore, Monsieur Lupin. J'espère que votre voyage a été satisfaisant. » Un grand homme maigre d'environ vingt ans se dirigeait vers eux.

Lupin arqua un sourcil. Naturellement, leur voyage avait été satisfaisant, ils avaient transplané en France, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait duré longtemps.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Il leur fit signe et se dirigea vers un hall sombre.

Dumbledore le suivit et Lupin se dépêcha pour les rattraper.

« Albus, je pensais que nous allions à leur filière à Gringotts ? » demanda tranquillement Lupin.

« Nous y allons Remus seulement nous devons passer par des chemins détournés. Même si nous avons la clef, nous ne pouvons pas simplement entrer à Gringotts et sortir les articles. Nos noms ne sont pas sur le compte ainsi nous devons les mettre en règle. »

Lupin se gifla mentalement. Naturellement, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement entrer et faire ouvrir par quelqu'un d'autre la chambre forte. Et puisque aucune des deux femmes qui y étaient inscrites n'était vivante, cela pouvait devenir assez compliqué. « Albus, n'aurait-il pas été plus simple si nous l'avions juste dit à Harry ? Je suis sûr qu'étant le fils de Lily, il aurait le pouvoir de l'ouvrir. »

« J'y ai pensé, Remus. Mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur et je n'ai pas voulu briser les espoirs d'Harry. Le pauvre enfant a déjà été assez perturbé cet été et je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de plus encore. Je sens que les choses vont devenir bien plus compliqués pour notre jeune M. Potter. Nous savons qu'il a un compagnon mais, nous n'avons pas encore découvert qui. »

« Vous pensez qu'Harry le sait ? » Ils tournèrent rapidement vers un autre hall et alors, Remus lui lança un drôle de regard.

« Je pense que oui, » confirma le directeur d'une voix sombre.

« Alors, pourquoi nous ne le lui demandons pas ? »

« Car lui demander qui est son compagnon n'aboutira à rien. La famille du Dominant a tout fait pour cacher que leur fils est un Shiverin. Harry, étant le Docile, dépend totalement de son compagnon et il fera n'importe quoi pour le garder cacher. Si le Dominant veut que personne ne soit au courant alors Harry ne dira rien parce que cela risquerait de contrarier son compagnon. Nous devons également tenir compte de la possibilité que son compagnon puisse être quelqu'un qu'Harry croit que nous verrions comme une menace pour lui. »

« Et il le maintiendrait caché parce qu'il pense que nous pourrions essayer de les séparer. » Lupin commençait à comprendre. « Alors, les rêves qu'il a. Ceux pour lesquels Hermione voulait la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, sont… ? »

« Sont probablement les rencontres entre lui et son compagnon. Je pense que leur rapport progresse beaucoup plus rapidement que je l'avais prévu. Selon la lettre que j'ai lu de Mlle Granger, je pense qu'Harry pourrait l'avoir combattu tout d'abord mais il semblerait qu'il l'ait accepté maintenant. Elle a écrit pour me dire qu'il refusait d'utiliser la potion, utilisant comme excuse qu'il s'inquiétait de pouvoir en devenir dépendant. Elle a mentionné que cela avait commencé peu après leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils sont déjà liés ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils le soient. Mlle Granger est très observatrice et a également mentionné une marque sur la nuque d'Harry. Elle a pensé en premier que c'était ce que les Moldus appellent un suçon, ou en d'autres termes, une morsure d'amour. Elle est apparue un jour après qu'Harry a eu un petit accident dans la salle de bains. Ils l'auraient trouvé sur le plancher sans connaissance. Cela a pris beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils le réveillent. Seulement quand ils l'ont finalement fait, la marque était là. Et après leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse, elle jurerait qu'elle était pire. Je crois que cette marque est le début d'un Bureshaw. »

« La marque réclamante du Dominant. Si la marque n'est pas totalement formée alors ils ne peuvent pas encore être liés puisque cette marque est le déclencheur de l'accouplement. »

Dumbledore sourit joyeusement. « Exactement, Remus. Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. »

« De quoi parlez-vous, Albus ? » Maintenant le loup-garou était curieux. L'humeur du directeur avait changé soudainement et ce n'était jamais un bon signe.

« Je me demandais justement, mon cher Remus, si tu trouverais l'idée de revenir à Poudlard, comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, amusante. »

La bouche de Remus s'ouvrit en grand. « Mais Albus, c'est impossible, après cette fameuse année, aucun parent ne me permettra d'enseigner à son enfant. À part Harry, Hermione, et les Weasley peut-être. »

« Je t'assure que tout a été pris en compte. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, j'ai eu de la peine à trouver quelqu'un pour remplir le poste. »

« Non, je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi, » rit Remus.

« Oui bien, après l'année dernière, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui est capable d'enseigner aux enfants la défense pratique. »

« De ce que j'ai entendu après l'année dernière, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse enseigner de tout, » se moqua l'autre homme.

« Je vois que quelques étudiants ont été très expressif au sujet du professeur Ombrage. »

« Ils étaient plus qu'expressifs. J'ai reçu beaucoup de lettres d'Harry à propos de comment les dernières années de cours de Défenses étaient sans valeur pour lui. » Maintenant l'homme grognait de colère, le loup-garou revenait à la surface. « J'ai également vu cette cicatrice sur sa main. Cette femme devrait espérer que je ne la trouve jamais. »

Dumbledore savait que son ancien étudiant disait la vérité. Il n'avait aucun doute que si jamais il voyait Dolorès Ombrage, alors ce qui lui était arrivée entre les mains des centaures ne serait rien. « Personne n'a vu ou entendu des nouvelles de cette femme depuis qu'elle a disparu de Poudlard. Elle n'a plus été mentalement saine après et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a pu lui arriver. »

« Si vous me demandez, ou aux gamins, elle n'était pas saine d'esprit au commencement. N'importe qui, qui enverrait des Détraqueurs après un gosse est fou ou du côté de Voldemort. Non seulement ça mais elle n'a rien fait pour préparer ces enfants pour la bataille qui s'annonce contre les forces du Mal. »

« Précisément Remus, ainsi acceptes-tu ? Tu sais que les enfants apprécient ta manière d'enseigner. Et je sais que tu les prépareras pour ce qui est à venir. Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je veux que tu prennes le poste. Je crois que cela aiderait Harry d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui il est à l'aise cette année à Poudlard. »

« Mais, je suis sûr qu'il est à l'aise avec vous Albus. »

« J'ai peur qu'après l'année dernière ma relation avec Harry soit plutôt tendue. Je lui ai caché beaucoup de secrets et même s'il ne le dit pas, je crois que cela va prendre quelque temps pour que je revienne dans ses faveurs. » La voix du directeur était douloureuse. « J'ai été égoïste en pensant que je pourrais protéger Harry contre son futur et j'en ai payé le prix. »

« Il ne vous déteste pas, Albus. Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans la nature d'Harry de détester. »

« C'est dans notre nature de détester, Remus. Harry est juste un peu plus ouvert d'esprit que la plupart. Il est certainement l'une des personnes les plus tolérantes que j'ai, à jamais, eu le privilège de rencontrer. » Ils changèrent de chemin pour rejoindre le hall. « Ainsi, prends-tu le poste ? »

« Que diriez-vous de Severus ? »

« J'ai eu un entretien avec Severus, il ne te posera pas de problèmes. Et il n'y aura plus personnes pour révéler que tu es un Loup-garou. »

« Alors, j'accepte. »

« Merci, Remus. »

« Ha, nous sommes arrivés. » Le jeune homme ouvrit une porte indescriptible portant le numéro deux. « Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir en attendant M. Dumas, il arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Dumbledore sourit au jeune homme. « Merci beaucoup. »

L'homme semblait agité alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

« Qui est ce M. Dumas ? » demanda Remus s'assoyant dans une des chaises rembourrées.

« Martin Dumas est à la tête du bureau français des affaires magiques internationales. Et je crois qu'il sera justement la première personne à qui nous devrons parler aujourd'hui. »

« Cela va me donner un mal de tête, n'est-ce pas ? » Ronchonna le loup-garou.

Le vieux sorcier chercha dans sa poche. « Bonbons aux citrons ? » Il offrit un sac de papier brun à son ami.

« ALBUS ! » s'écria le brun.

* * *

**À suivre,

* * *

**

Salut tout le monde,

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris mais, j'ai eu quelques problèmes c'est temps-ci, il a fallu tout d'abord que je change mon ordinateur et ensuite, il y a eu les examens... Présentement, je suis en vacance donc ça devrait aller mieux.

Vous devriez normalement avoir apparaître un chapitre de Betrayed très bientôt. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de semaine et je vous dis à très bientôt.

Maya

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **Harry en apprend plus sur la culture des Shiverin (ceux au sang pure) et Draco rend une petite visite au Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Traduction : Maya

Correction : Dod

Relecture : Vif d'or

**30 juin 2006**


	8. Chapitre 4 ¤ partie 2

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendant**

**Disclamer** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et à Angel Lain sauf la traduction qui me revient de droit. Il peut arriver que j'utilise par mégarde certains des noms anglophones.

Note de l'auteur : Le Shiverin est seulement un personnage que j'ai inventé. Et je suis désolé si cela ressemble à toutes les nombreuses fics sur les Veela. J'ai essayé de la rendre différente.

Les Dominants et les Dociles ont des taches sur leurs dos. Il y a une manière de les différencier. Les taches du Dominant couvriront le dos complètement, et parfois quelques-unes continueront vers le haut sur l'avant de leurs épaules et sur leur ventre. De même que les taches du Docile couvriront l'arrière des épaules et environ les trois à quatre premiers pouces de leur dos, puis elles voyageront jusqu'au bas de la colonne sur environ une ligne de un à deux pouces. Aucun Shiverin n'a le même marquage. Il est toujours différent et vous pouvez les identifier par ces marquages. Celles des Dominants ont normalement une couleur brune rougeâtre, foncée tandis que les Dociles ont des taches de brun clair au rose rouge.

Ils ont tous deux des ailes qui poussent, mais celles du Dominant sont généralement plus grandes. Tous deux ont des griffes et des crocs (Parfait pour mordre comme Draco l'a déjà montré.) Mais seul le Shiverin Dominant possède des écailles. La majeure partie du temps celles-ci sont seulement sur les avant-bras, mais lors de situations extrêmes, elles s'étendront sur tout le bras et le torse, le ventre et le dos agissant en tant que sorte d'armure. Et naturellement, leur poison à tous deux est toxique mais seulement une fois provoquée.

**Résumé de l'histoire**Durant l'été suivant sa cinquième année, Harry découvre qu'il n'est pas entièrement humain. Qu'est-ce qu'est exactement un Shiverin et qu'est-ce que Drago à avoir à faire avec cela ?

**Avertissement** Cette histoire est un **slash** et comportera aussi plus tard une **grossesse masculine**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Shiverin Descendent**

**Chapitre 4. (2/3)**

**

* * *

**

« Qui est ce M. Dumas ? » demanda Remus s'assoyant dans une des chaises rembourrées.

« Martin Dumas est à la tête du bureau français des affaires magiques internationales. Et je crois qu'il sera justement la première personne à qui nous devrons parler aujourd'hui. »

« Cela va me donner un mal de tête, n'est-ce pas ? » Ronchonna le loup-garou.

Le vieux sorcier chercha dans sa poche. « Bonbons aux citrons ? » Il offrit un sac en papier brun à son ami.

« ALBUS ! » s'écria le brun.

* * *

o0o0o0o

* * *

Draco se reposait dans sa chambre feuilletant quelques vieux livres qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque familiale. Il faisait une recherche sur les sorts de protection essayant d'en trouver un qui pourrait aider son Harry. Mais peu importe ce qu'il trouvait, il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas en trouver un qui n'interférerait pas avec les sorts qui étaient placés autour de la maison des Granger. « Merde Dumbledore, tu rends les choses trop dur. » Il jeta un autre livre par-dessus son épaule et soupira. Comment était-il censé protéger son compagnon quand il ne pouvait pas trouver un charme qui n'alerterait pas tous les Aurors en fonction ? 

Il prit un autre livre et repoussa les draps à sa taille. Son esprit continuait de lui dire qu'il y avait une façon très facile de protéger son compagnon. Enlever le Gryffondor au corps magnifique et le traîner dans un endroit ou personne ne pourraient le trouver. Puis, faire des choses indescriptibles à ce corps sculpté par le Quidditch.

Il sentit une poussée de chaleur le traverser à la penser de finalement réclamer son compagnon. « Non, mauvais Draco, ne pense pas à ça. » Se réprimanda-t-il. « Comment es-tu censé trouver un charme pour protéger Harry si tu ne penses qu'avec tes hormones et non ton cerveau ? »

Il essaya rapidement de penser à autre chose, mais la pensée d'un Harry nu dans ses bras, son souffle profond et sporadique, ses lèvres molles gonflées par les baisers, pour ne pas mentionner ces yeux verts dilatés par le désir. « Merde ! » Hurla-t-il alors qu'il sentait le problème entre ses jambes devenir plus évident. « Par la barbe de Merlin, » gémi-t-il pendant qu'il essayait de se déplacer pour soulager la pression sur cette partie très sensible de son anatomie. Mais, le frottement le rendit seulement plus mauvais. « Regarde maintenant la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mis, » siffla-t-il alors que son jeans serré était encore frotté.

Regardant l'horloge, il vit qu'il était six heures. Quatre heures encore, avant qu'il ne parte pour aller voir son beau compagnon. Il ne pensait pas que ça prendrait deux heures pour y arriver mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de se donner une certaine marge de sécurité. Il se leva et créant la meilleure image qu'il pouvait d'Harry, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre soin de son problème. Il devrait revenir à sa recherche plus tard.

* * *

o0o0o0o

* * *

Harry, Ron, et Hermione étaient tous assis sur le patio, buvant un thé glacé en observant les quelques nuages duveteux qui passaient. 

« C'est tranquille, » mentionna Hermione en prenant une profonde respiration.

Ron inclina la tête. « Je ne peux pas croire comment on est calme ici. Quand tu vies dans une maison avec autant de personnes que je le fais, tu ne peux pas avoir beaucoup de tranquillité. »

Harry sourit seulement. Il devait admettre que Ron avait raison. La tranquillité n'était pas quelque chose qui était abondant dans la maison des Weasley. Mais peu importe, il aimait de toute façon y être.

Leur amie aux cheveux touffus les regarda du coin de l'œil. « Vous ne pensez pas les garçons que nous devrions faire un peu plus de recherche sur les Shiverins ? »

Le docile laissa échapper un soupir et plaça son verre sur la table du patio. « Ouais, tu as raison Hermione. Je ne pense pas que nous avons beaucoup regardé les livres depuis que nous sommes revenus du Chemin de Traverse. Est-ce que cela vous dérange si nous les emmenons dehors ici ? Il fait si beau. »

Elle sourit. « Bien sûr, Harry. »

Ils allèrent dans leurs chambres, chercher leurs livres et revinrent sur le patio.

Harry plaça son livre sur la table et l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait lue en dernier. Il avait fini sur l'explication de H. D. Shipper sur le cycle d'accouplement du Shiverin docile. « _Chaque année un Shiverin docile passe par un cycle d'accouplement. Ces cycles durent pendant trois mois et commence à l'anniversaire du docile. Pour les Shiverins au sang pur, leur premier cycle d'accouplement commencera dès qu'ils atteindront la maturité sexuelle à l'âge de quatorze ans. Pour la plupart des autres Shiverins, le premier cycle commencera à l'âge de seize ans. _»

Harry remerciait réellement son étoile pour être seulement un croisement. L'idée de devenir probablement enceinte à l'âge de quatorze ans ne l'enchantait gère. « _L__e cycle d'accouplement d'un Shiverin docile est très semblable au cycle mensuel d'une femme humaine. Les équilibres hormonaux et chimiques sont instables les rendant très émotifs._ » Ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses. Maintenant il savait pourquoi il avait perdu pied devant Ron, et pourquoi il avait tellement besoin de Draco. « _Lorsque le cycle d'accouplement arrive à la fin, le docile devient si instable émotionnellement que n'importe quoi peut le contrarier. Et les seules choses capables de le calmer sont une forte dose de calmant ou leur dominant. _»Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Sûrement que si Draco le mettait enceinte avant, il ne devrait pas passer par ça. « _Malheureusement, la grossesse ne diminue pas tous ces symptômes._ »

Il se sentit comme si on lui donnait un coup de corne dans le dos. Comment était-il supposé garder secret le fait qu'il était un Shiverin lorsqu'il pouvait se transformer en pleurnichard à la plus petite chose. Il soupira et continua.«_ C'est pendant ce cycle et seulement pendant, que le docile est capable de devenir enceinte. Plusieurs pensent que c'est la raison pour laquelle beaucoup de Shiverins ont des naissances multiples. La période de gestation d'un Shiverin, de même qu'un sorcier métissé est de dix mois._ » Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. Dix mois, il allait être enceinte pendant dix foutus mois, merde. Il retourna à sa lecture. « _Seulement lorsque le temps est venu de donner naissance, le dominant doit être là aussi. Il est impossible que le docile donne naissance sans l'aide de quelqu'un et s'il n'a pas la stimulation du dominant, il y a de fortes chances pour que lui et les enfants meurent. Oui, les Médicomages ont essayé de les sauver par césarienne mais cela a réussi seulement une ou deux fois. (Pour plus d'information sur le processus de stimulation, référez-vous s'il vous plait à la page 578.)_ »

À cet instant, Harry se sentait relativement malade. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte de combien il allait vraiment être dépendant de Draco. Non seulement, avait-il maintenant désespéramment besoin du Serpentard blond. Mais, une fois qu'il serait devenu enceinte, il ne pourrait même pas donner naissance sans la présence de son compagnon. Et quoique la seule pensée que Draco soit là le rassurait de par sa présence, la situation entière le mettait à l'envers, cela le dérangeait aussi également d'une certaine manière. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron et Hermione pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas noté ses frissons. Naturellement, ses pensées pour Draco furent interrompues par Hermione qui appelait son nom.

« Hé Harry, regarde-ça. Il y a un court dictionnaire dans celui-ci sur les anciens termes Shiverins. Des mots comme _An'quin_ qui est un ancien mot pour désigner la maison. Mais, la majeure partie est consacrée aux différents types de Shiverin. Un dominant s'appelle _Yasnaque_ et un docile _Kav_. » Sa main vola à sa bouche. « Oh, mon dieu. »

Maintenant, il était curieux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? »

« Je me risque à deviner que peut-être la société Shiverin n'est pas totalement égale, quand elle en vient aux droits du Docile et du Dominant. Ils ont des termes comme _Kèrta _: le mot Shiverin pour premier compagnon ; la majeure partie du temps, le compagnon d'un dominant reste avec lui durant sa vie entière. Mais, pas toujours. Il est également le favori de tous leurs compagnons. »

Harry s'étouffa. « Premier compagnon, tu veux dire qu'un dominant peut avoir plus d'un compagnon ? » Il se sentait un peu étourdit maintenant. Il ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité de partager Draco avec un autre docile, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon. Le blond était son compagnon et à lui seul. Il haleta et se mordit la lèvre quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il commençait à ressentir quelque chose de fort pour Draco. « Est-ce que c'est seulement pour les Shiverins au sang pur ou les croisés aussi ? » Il essaya de ne pas avoir un ton de voix trop plein d'espoir.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas Harry, mais je suis sure qu'un couple de Sorciers au sang mêlé, n'est pas le même qu'un couple au sang pur. Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais être un docile dans un couple au sang pur. Si ce livre est d'un quelconque conseil de ce qu'ils sont. Il y a à l'intérieur plus de mots injurieux concernant les dociles que je ne peux en compter. Bien qu'il y ait réellement moins qu'un compagnon docile. Il semblerait qu'on s'attende à ce qu'un Docile ait déjà un compagnon avant d'avoir trente-cinq ans. S'ils n'en ont pas, ils se situent dans le bas de la société Shiverin. Un Docile sans compagnon est capable de devenir un _Ixin,_ qui est un domestique pour un dominant. Mais, ils sont vus comme étant plus bas que terre. Ils sont également connus comme _Zerram_ qui ce traduit lâchement comme détritus inutilisé. »

« C'est horrible, » indiqua Ron.

« Crois-moi Ron, c'est l'un des paragraphes les plus gentils. Cela devient pire dans les suivant. » Elle sauta quelques pages. « Ce que je pense qui est le plus horrible, c'est qu'il n'y a absolument aucun mot dérogatoire pour les Dominants à l'intérieur. Je pense que nous pouvons supposer que les Dominants contrôlent la société Shiverin. »

Harry permit lentement à sa main de trouver la tache sur son cou où Draco avait placé son bureshaw. Était-il possible que Draco pense de la même manière que ces autres Shiverins ? Mais, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Son compagnon semblait vraiment se préoccuper de lui, de même que l'aimer. Il ne le jetterait pas simplement de côté s'il obtenait une chance, où le ferait-il ?

* * *

o0o0o0o

* * *

Quelque part en Angleterre, au Manoir Malfoy, Draco avait fini de prendre soin de son petit problème et essayait maintenant de trouver un sortilège qui pourrait protéger son compagnon. Il ne permettrait pas que quelque chose arrive à son aimé. Après avoir cherché dans le grand livre relié en cuir devant lui, il hurla et le jeta à travers la chambre brisant encore un vase. C'était impossible, pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien trouver ? Son Harry devait être protégé. Bien sûr, il y avait les protections que Dumbledore avait mis et ses partisans patrouillaient autour de la maison de Granger, mais évidemment ils ne seraient pas d'une grande aide si ce bâtard trouvait encore Harry. Non, c'était le travail de Draco de protéger son compagnon contre ceux qui pouvait vouloir lui enlever le Gryffondor. Mais, peu importe comment il essayait, il ne pouvait pas trouver un sortilège qui n'exigeait pas que de la magie soit lancée directement sur la personne qui devait être protégé. 

Et voyant qu'il était encore mineur, il ne lui était pas permis d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Bien sûr, les protections misent autour du Manoir Malfoy empêchait le Ministère de détecter le peu de magie accidentelle qu'il avait fait durant l'été. Seulement, il ne serait pas au Manoir et la quantité de pouvoir qui était nécessaire pour jeter un sortilège de protection serait certainement détectée et lancée à l'extérieur des protections situées autour de la rue des Granger. Il était sûr que ses parents connaîtraient un sort qui n'aurait pas besoin d'être lancé sur la personne indiquée. Mais, puisqu'il ne leurs faisait pas confiance pour apprendre qui était son compagnon, il ne pouvait pas le leurs demander. Il gronda et se jeta hors de son lit. Qu'allait-il faire ? Peut-être pourrait-il envoyer un elfe de maison surveiller Harry. Non, son père noterait si un des elfes venait à manquer. « Attends une minute, » chuchota-t-il. « C'est ça. » Il sauta et courut hors de sa chambre. « J'ai cherché le type inapproprié de sortilège. » Déboulant en bas du corridor, il arriva à la cage d'escalier et descendit les marches deux à deux. Rendu en bas, il fonça presque dans son père.

« Draco, au nom de Salazar, qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire. On dirait presque que vous êtes poursuivit par des centaures furieux. »

Le Shiverin Dominant s'arrêta pour essayer de retrouver son souffle. « Père... puis..puis-je ? »

« Draco, prenez à l'instant votre respiration et alors, vous poserez votre question. »

Prenant de profondes inspirations pour se calmer, le blond ferma les yeux et voulut que sa fréquence cardiaque ralentisse. Dès qu'il fut calmé, il ouvrit ses yeux bleus argentés et plongea son regard dans celui de son père. Il était heureux de s'être développé au cours de l'année car maintenant, il était presque aussi grand que le vieil homme. C'était beaucoup moins intimidant si vous pouviez regarder un adversaire dans les yeux. « Père, serait-il possible que j'ailles par cheminette au Chemin de Traverse ? »

Lucius regarda son fils de manière incrédule. « Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

« Je dois aller chercher quelques choses pour l'école, » répondit Draco avec pondération.

Sceptiques, les yeux argentés fixèrent de manière ennuyeuse le plus jeune. Bien que Lucius ne crut pas vraiment son fils, il n'avait pas envi pour le moment d'en discuter avec lui. Les jeunes Shiverin devenaient rapidement agressifs. « Bien Draco, faites juste attention. »

Draco sourit et sprinta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il saisit son sac, manteau, argent et balai. Puis, courut plus que marcha vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et fit un pas dans la grande structure de marbre. « Chemin de Traverse, » cria-t-il et alors, il sentit le sol quitté ses pieds et le monde commença à tourner autour de lui.

Soudainement tout bascula alors qu'il frappait le sol dans un bruit sourd. S'époussetant, il sortit de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur.

« Bien le bonjour, jeune M. Malfoy, » le salua Tom.

« Bonjour Tom. »

« Vos parents vous rejoindront-ils aujourd'hui ? » L'aubergiste lui remit une serviette humide pour essuyer la suie sur son visage.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, je suis seulement venu ici pour faire quelques achats pour l'école. »

L'homme rachitique regardait le balai.

Draco sourit. « Je dois acheter un nouveau kit d'entretien pour mon balai et j'ai quelques questions précises à poser à M. Bumblesheen. À plus tard, Tom. » Il fit son chemin entre les nombreuses tables de l'auberge Magique et sortit par la porte arrière. Sortant sa baguette magique, il tapa les briques à sa droite et le portail du Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit devant lui. Il le traversa et alla rapidement au bout du Chemin de Traverse. Il savait exactement où il allait. Et c'était dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il s'y cachait parmi de nombreux magasins de magie noire, une petite bijouterie qui passait facilement inaperçue.

Il y était venu une couple de fois avec sa mère. Ils vendaient de très beaux articles. Mais la chose la plus importante était qu'ils mettaient n'importe quel sortilège que vous pourriez imaginer sur l'objet acheté. La plupart du temps, c'était un charme de magie noire qui s'activait lorsque la victime le mettait. Ils y avaient également la possibilité d'inclure de bons sorts passant facilement inaperçus. Mais ce n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre qu'il cherchait aujourd'hui. Il était à la recherche d'un simple charme de cheminement. Si l'incantation était assez simple, elle ne dérangerait pas les sorts de protections lancés autour de la maison des Grangers. Cela lui donnerait cependant la capacité de garder Harry en sécurité et si besoin était de le retrouver. Il sortit de Gringotts, tourna à gauche et descendit les escaliers menant à l'allée des Embrumes.

« Bonjour jeune Draconis, où est votre mère aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda une sorcière grande et sans aucunes courbes.

« Désolé Mme Hemmet, mais elle n'est pas venue avec moi aujourd'hui, » ricana-t-il presque à la sorcière. Il détestait se faire appeler Draconis. Bien sûr c'était son nom, cependant il ne laissait même pas ses parents l'appeler ainsi.

« Oh c'est trop dommage, je voulais lui demander où elle avait acheté sa nouvelle robe qui est absolument magnifique. »

Draco ricana presque. Il savait exactement de quelle robe longue parlait Mme Hemmet. C'était une belle robe faite de la soie bleue d'araignée la plus fine. Les côtés étaient embellis par des centaines de perles minuscules. De plus, elle se lassait à l'avant avec une mince corde argentée. Elle était réellement tout à fait simple et sur quelqu'un comme sa mère, elle semblait exceptionnelle. Rien ne pouvait sembler exceptionnel sur Mme Hemmet. Il était sur le point de lui dire, lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mme Hemmet était bien connue dans le cercle des connaissances de ses parents comme étant une femme vindicative. S'il l'insultait, elle ne penserait pas deux fois avant d'aller voir ses parents et à tout leur raconter. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de devoir répondre aux questions de pourquoi il avait été dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il devait également se débarrasser de cette femme. Il avait seulement une quantité de temps limitée avant d'aller voir Harry. Et il ne serait en retard pour rien au monde.

Se forçant à jouer le gentil petit garçon et à agir innocemment pour elle, il poursuivit. « Je suis désolée Mme Hemmet, mais je ne sais vraiment pas. Si vous voulez, je serais heureux de lui demander quand je reviendrai à la maison. » Il savait qu'il pouvait ressembler à un ange lorsqu'il essayait. C'était une tactique qu'il utilisait souvent sur sa propre mère.

« Non, c'est très bien mon chéri. Je lui enverrai un hibou plus tard. J'allais l'inviter de toute manière pour prendre le thé. Je vous verrai une autre fois, cher. »

« Bien, » il lui sourit gentiment et la salua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. « Blooming Harpy. » Dit-il, c'était sur son chemin. Il trouva finalement 'Les Bijoux Enchantés de Keanan Kruger.' Et alors qu'il entrait dans le magasin, un son se fit entendre dans la boutique.

« Oui Creatin, je viens. » Appela une voix précaire de l'arrière boutique. « Ah, Draco, c'est gentil de vous revoir. » Le salua un vieux magicien potelé alors qu'il sortait de l'entrepôt et donnait un biscuit à ce qui semblait être une corneille plutôt épluchée, elle était perchée sur une mangeoire à côté de la porte de l'arrière boutique. La chose regardait comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de lui arracher toutes les plumes. Ce devait avoir été ce qui avait crié lorsqu'il était entré.

« Bonsoir, M. Kruger. »

« Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? Je ne crois pas que votre mère a une commande que vous pourriez prendre. » Indiqua le vieil homme avec un sourire où il manquait une de ses dents jaunis.

Draco marcha le long d'une des nombreuses vitrines du petit magasin. « Non, je ne viens pas prendre une des commandes de ma mère. En fait, je cherche un présent pour quelqu'un de très spécial. » Il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil aux quelques anneaux affichées. Bien que ce ne soit pas utile pour le moment. Ce devait être quelque chose qui pouvait facilement se dissimuler.

« Le jeune amour est une chose si merveilleuse. Ou serait-ce pour une vengeance ? »

Draco sourit. « Non, c'est pour l'amour. » Il savait ce qu'il risquait en le disant à M. Kruger. Mais l'homme était excellant pour garder des secrets. Si cela n'était pas le cas, il aurait été arrêté par le Ministère il y a un long moment. « Cependant, je dois dire que je ne veux pas que mes parents le sachent. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte ou quelque chose, mais ils souhaitaient tellement que je marie Pansy qu'ils pourraient en être dérangés. »

« Je comprends parfaitement Draco. Je sais que les mariages arrangés sont tout à fait communs parmi les familles de Sang Purs seulement, ils ne marchent pas toujours. Ainsi vous aimez vraiment cette personne ? »

« Oh, oui, » chuchota le Shiverin. « Il est parfait, magnifique et puissant. » Une image d'Harry lui vint à l'esprit et il sentit des papillons dans le creux de son ventre. Il ne mentait pas, son compagnon était parfait. Cela le stupéfiait de voir comment il était passé de la haine à l'amour pour le Gryffondor en si peu de temps.

« Vous semblez être un jeune homme très chanceux, Draco. »

« Je le suis. »

« Puis-je demander ce que vous cherchez exactement ? »

Draco se pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête légèrement. « Et bien, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Ce doit être petit de sorte qu'il puisse être facilement caché sous une chemise. » Il laissa ses yeux errer sur un étalage de colliers et de broches magnifiques. Il voulait quelque chose de parfait pour son Harry. Ce devait être quelque chose de beau mais pas féminin. Harry était petit et mince, cependant quoiqu'il fût petit, il avait de magnifiques jambes et un beau derrière. De plus, le garçon avait des yeux dans lesquels on pouvait facilement se perdre. Ces beaux yeux verts, bordés par de longues mèches noires, coupaient votre respiration. Seulement son compagnon était certainement un mâle. Il devait donc avoir quelque chose qui était beau mais, masculin tout comme son amour.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le collier le plus merveilleux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. C'était une pierre vert-foncée taillée en forme de larme. La couleur était parfaitement assortie aux yeux d'Harry. Et elle était assez loin du vert Slytherin ce qui ferait que le Gryffondor ne la verrait pas comme une marque de propriété. Il y avait enroulé autour d'elle, un dragon finement travaillé en argent. La queue du dragon était courbée afin de constituer l'anneau de fermeture. Ses petites ailes étaient repliées contre son corps et ses quatre pattes griffées semblaient menaçante. Il devait l'avoir.

« Celui-là. »

« Merveilleux choix Draco, la pierre est un Serpens Lacrima ou les Larmes de Dragons. Ils sont tout à fait rares et connus pour leurs qualités protectrices. Ils sont créés à partir de la première larme du cri d'un bébé dragon qui est par la suite enfermée dans une coupe faite de la corne d'une Licorne. Les propriétés magiques de ces deux créatures réagissent entre elles et la larme cristallisée capturent certains de leurs aspects. Elle est connue pour protéger contre le danger en rougeoyant légèrement. Et si le porteur est blessé, elle aide à accélérer la guérison aussi longtemps que les dommages ne sont pas grave. »

Il avait presque envi de taper ses mains ensemble sous la joie ressentie, mais naturellement ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy. « Je prendrai celui-là et pourriez-vous s'il vous plait me faire une faveur et y mettre un simple sortilège de cheminement pour moi ? Oh et un charme obligatoire. »

Keanan souleva un sourcil. « Oui monsieur, ce sera facile. » Il enleva le collier de l'étagère et le plaça sur un morceau de tissu. Sortant sa baguette magique, il l'ondula plusieurs fois au-dessus de l'article et marmonna quelques mots. Le collier s'illumina d'un doux bleu et retourna ensuite à son état normal. Le soulevant, il le plaça dans une petite poche de velours bleu-foncé avec un petit motif argenté brodé sur le côté. « Tenez Draco, ce sera cent Galleons. »

Draco sortit rapidement l'argent de sa poche et puis, remit les pièces de monnaie à M. Kruger. Il se tourna pour quitter et salua l'homme le plus âgé.

« Merci d'être passé, Draco et j'espère qu'il l'aimera. »

Cela figea le dominant. « Quoi, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit. »

Les lèvres minces s'ourlèrent d'un sourire. « Vous ne l'avez pas fait, mon enfant. Je me suis juste rendu compte de comment vous n'avez jamais réellement dit quel sexe la personne était. Et puisque la plupart des personnes n'ont aucun problème à admettre que leur amour est du sexe opposé. J'ai juste supposé que ce devait être un garçon. » Il observa étroitement les émotions défiler dans les yeux argentés du jeune homme. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Draco, je ne le dirai pas à vos parents. Ce ne serait pas bon pour mes affaires si je racontais les secrets de mes clients et je crois que je connais ma place. »

« Merci M. Kruger. »

« De rien, mon cher garçon. Rappelez-vous seulement que je vends aussi de très beaux assortiments d'anneaux de fiançailles et mariage. » Les yeux du vieil homme miroitaient de joie.

Draco rit et partit du magasin. Il savait que c'était la manière de M. Kruger de le taquiner. Mais, il devait admettre qu'il aimait l'idée. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Harry. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois que deux magiciens se mariaient. Ce qui ne semblait pas être aussi facile dans le Monde des Moldus. Pour la plupart des sorciers et sorcières, l'amour n'importait pas avec qui il était. Bien sûr, la plupart des couples étaient toujours strictement hétérosexuel puisqu'il était très difficile d'avoir des enfants dans un couple de même sexe. Cela prenait beaucoup de planification, de breuvages magiques, quelques fois de sortilèges, et beaucoup de chance. Merci Merlin, lui et Harry n'avait pas ce problème. Non, aucun problème du tout puisqu'il projetait d'avoir beaucoup de petits Malfoy autour du Manoir.

Il fronça les sourcils, c'était si la grossesse prenait. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été complètement sincère avec Harry. Il était vrai que les Shiverins avaient des grossesses multiples la plupart du temps. Mais, ce n'était pas si facile qu'on pouvait le penser de concevoir. Et ce n'était pas la faute des Dociles, comme la plupart des personnes le pensait, non c'était les Dominants. Lorsque la société au sang pur des Shiverins avait joins le reste du monde magique, il y avait une abondance de créatures. Et beaucoup de siècles de croisements et de naissances suffirent pour que le sang pur des Shiverins s'efface de la terre. La nature, comme elle le fait souvent, suit son cours. Personne ne sait lorsque cela commença réellement, mais certains avaient découvert que quelque chose était arrivé au sperme des Shiverins dominants.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient stériles. C'était juste que pour quelque raison bon nombre d'entre eux semblaient avoir des problèmes et même s'il atteignait les œufs, la fertilisation ne se produisait pas toujours. C'était comme une manière de la nature de limiter le nombre de Shiverin à naitre. Ce problème malheureux était passé aux descendants des croisements entre les sorciers et Shiverins. Si une sorcière ou un sorcier portait seulement le gène des Shiverins, il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais, quand un Shiverin dominant naissait, il avait très souvent un problème pour concevoir avec leur compagnon même s'il était une sorcière ou un sorcier normal. Et autant qu'il espérait que ce soit différent pour lui et Harry, il savait qu'il prévoyait beaucoup de patience. Il savait aussi qu'il devrait le dire à son ange aux yeux verts très bientôt, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter le garçon encore plus. Harry passait déjà par beaucoup avec son premier cycle d'accouplement. Il ne voulait pas le surcharger. Mais, il lui dirait.

* * *

À suivre,

* * *

Et bien voilà le nouveau chapitre comme promis avec un petit peu de retard, j'espère qu'il vous a plu… Je devrais normalement poster **Darkly Treacherous** dans les jours à venir (il reste à relire le chapitre, faire quelques petites modifications et l'envoyer à la correction). 

Cependant je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps la semaine prochaine (pas un mois que l'école est commencée et que j'ai déjà des travaux à remettre…) enfin, si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera pour le début de la semaine suivante, à savoir celle du 17.

Je vous dis à dans un mois pour la suite de cette fic et passez une bonne fin de semaine.

Maya

* * *

Traduction : Maya 

Correction : Vif d'or

**8 septembre 2007**


End file.
